Perfect, Precious
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Eighth Year Fic. After the war, Harry and Draco drunkenly sleep together. Then they are assigned as buddies in a Muggle class! Drarry.
1. Introduction

**A/N- There's going to be quite a bit up here, first chapter and all, so I apologise in advance. First Harry Potter Fanfiction *yay*. Anyways, this is just an introduction, and I'm sorry if it seems a little dull, just setting a background, and a little bit of a beginning. (Right at the end.) **

**Anyway, Harry and Draco have drunken sex on the night of a drinking-gathering due to the end of nasty old Voldemort! This is not what the whole fic will be based around, but you sort of need to know each of their opinions on everything.**

**Next, this is going to turn out Drarry. Don't like, give up now, and all that crap.**

**Finally (For now), I have magically disregarded the epilogue of the last book (obviously), and have also decided that both Dumbledore and Snape are still alive. Sorry if you liked them dead. **

**Now, if you would kindly read on…**

Why This is So Wrong.

1- Introduction- I slept with him!

Harry sighed contentedly, his arms wrapped around Draco tightly, protectively, but the hold was softened by the way he kept brushing his hands lightly along the blondes back, accompanied by the kisses he occasionally distributed on said blondes head.

Draco nuzzled Harry's shoulder, but he was far from content. Worry was already eating at him, and it had only been half an hour. He would be a wreck by the next day.

He lay there worrying, something Malfoy's in general never do (or never show, for Draco was positive his family must worry _sometimes._) The youngest Malfoy exhaled in relief as the arms around him finally went slack, it meant his partner had finally passed out. In that state on inebriation, Draco was very, very surprised at how long the brunette had stayed awake, among other things.

Draco slowly extracted himself from the arms of the passed-out-Potter, pausing to gently kiss his forehead. It was a cute gesture, one of familiarity and care, but Godric knew Draco was well aware of the chances of another opportunity like this one.

He then dressed as quickly as possible, almost frantic in his need to escape. He needed to escape because he wanted to stay, and there was nothing more persuasive than an emotional slytherin. He wanted to crawl back into bed and fall asleep, allowing himself to wake up in the arms of a sober Harry Potter. Draco was not foolish enough to indulge himself in his fantasy. He had enough of a brain to know that it would end badly, because come morning, the Gryffindor probably wouldn't even remember that he had taken a blond boy back to bed with him.

And an argument over sleeping together probably wouldn't be the best way to start the year. The school term wouldn't even properly begin for another three days.

'I love you, Potter.' His expression was soft as he stared at the sleeping Gryffindor, despite the habitual use of his last name. _Distance. _Or that was what it attempted, anyway. Draco noticed the other boy give off a small shiver, and reached to tuck his blankets more securely around him, making up for the space he had left.

Then he silently exited the room, going to hide in the almost empty slytherin dormitories.

* - * 0o0o * - *

Harry awoke to the dimly lit Griffindor dorm, an unusually quiet place with the absence of the other eighth years.

His head hurt, far more so than usual, and it took a good five minutes for his eyes to focus enough to even locate his glasses.

Once he had found them, though, the whole ordeal of the past hours unwound in a mixture of observations and memories:

The sleep cleared from his eyes, and he noted that his arms were completely bare, and a second later his body processed the fact that it was completely devoid of any and all clothing.

The Gryffindor stood up- not bothered about his nudity- everyone else who would be in his dorm was elsewhere. _At home._ That took a second, but it was the night after the drinking bash- they all mutually decided it wasn't a party. There was people and alcohol, but almost everyone was depressed or upset.

Walking across the room, he stepped on a pile of fabric about three metres from the bed.

His clothes. Wrinkled and messy, all in a heap.

With a strange flash of silver and green somewhere around the middle.

Frowning, he bent to pick up the Slytherin tie, a green and silver strip of cloth that contrasted beautifully with the Gryffindor reds and gold that practically smothered the room.

And he didn't have to look for a name to know who it had belonged to.

Yes, past tense, because the owner was probably never going to come and get it back.

Draco. The name he only thought, very rarely said. The boy who had (rather sadly, and Harry would always be loathe to admit this) prompted Harry to date Ginny- it was a lame attempt to force himself into some semblance of being straight. Not because he was insecure or confused, but because he figured that if he was straight, he couldn't possibly think that Draco was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. And that was his mildest description of Draco Malfoy.

They were normally a lot more crass.

It was funny, because he entertained all of these ideas on the basis that the Malfoy boy would never in a million years go for him.

Harry had actually been rather positive that the blonde would rather shag Ron, Hermione or both than even kiss _him._ The boy who lived.

Apparently, he had rather obviously been wrong. Yes, Draco had probably been just as drunk as him, but still. This momentarily filled Harry with elation- _he_ had actually _slept _with Draco!

But, alas, he came back down to earth a mere moment later, slowly, sinking. He knew full well that he himself, though drunk, had been fully aware of the choices he was making. It might have taken time to process in the morning, but he knew he would have done identical while sober, if he could have gotten away with it.

The fact that Malfoy had even said yes to him was a testament to the fact that _he_ hadn't been thinking even remotely clearly. Draco would never, in real life, kiss Harry, have sex with Harry. Bloody hell, he would not even allow him to hold him in a hug. Most days, the blonde could barely even tolerate a conversation with him, despite the baby-steps of progress they had made during the war.

Harry immediately felt a twinge of guilt, and more than a twinge of sadness and self-pity. In his drunken state, he had somehow convinced himself that he could _show _Draco that he loved him, cared about him so much despite their years of brawling. In retrospect, all he had done was take advantage of a drunken blonde, and of everyone's mixed up feelings over _finally_ being able to stop fighting.

Harry felt the tears threaten, and didn't even bother attempting to stop them from cascading down his face, beautifully in sync with the rain outside.

Pathetic fallacy, that. He may as well been as poetic as to think of how the raindrops were the tears of every other witch or wizard that was crying with him, either from relief, or the loss of a loved one, or even confusion.

Even if he had been poetic by nature, he would not have thought of this, except harshly, for Harry Potter was very much one for suffering alone. So very unlike how he was often described.

No-one knew what they were going to do since they no longer had anything to fight against. Voldemort had been almost like a ruler, the way he had affected people's lives, whether they were on his side, not, or somewhere in between. A bit like a wizarding dictator.

It was actually the reason why Harry was even at Hogwarts to begin with. And Draco.

Unless everyone took strict tutoring and had control over their lives and awareness of those around them, havoc could easily appear through a fear of change.

Hence the bringing back of every possible Hogwarts pupil for an eighth year of education.

Dumbledore was taking control of all the Hogwarts students, sorting out plans to stabilise the situation between different groups of teenagers and the effects upon their families.

McGonagall, the kind but stern woman that she was, decided upon appealing to the wider community, helping to offer advice to others within the wizarding community.

Even Snape was to distribute leaflets and information packs, and the last time Harry had seen the potions-master, there was an expression of seriousness upon his normally disgusted face.

It seemed that hell really had frozen over.

…

But that didn't change the fact that Malfoy would always be Malfoy.

And no Malfoy would ever love a Potter.

Harry murmured a spell for the tie he was still holding, changing it to the Gryffindor red and gold, and placed it around his own neck.

…Which caused his brain to momentarily stutter. His own tie was not with his clothes, and Draco had left his- the blonde Malfoy must have accidentally taken the Gryffindor one with him.

And in an odd way, this comforted Harry immensely.

He liked the idea of a grumpy Slytherin wearing his tie.

Feeling slightly cheerier, Harry went to take a shower.

* - * 0o0o0 *-*

When Draco had finally reached the slytherin dungeons, he was literally shaking and loudly sniffling, despite the time he had had to calm down.

'You Bloody Hufflepuff' was the phrase directed at himself as he entered the room he normally shared with Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Blaise. For three days, it would only be Blaise, which helped a little. Blaise Zabbini was the only one of them he really considered as friend, and it would have been humiliating for the others to see he new melancholy mood.

It was bad enough knowing Blaise was there; it was the reason that he was trying to quiet his sniffles, and had taken the longest route possible to the room.

His efforts were in vain, for Blaise was in bed but awake when Draco had entered the room.

Who happened to notice the Gryffindor tie, but knew the ways of the Malfoy far to well to bother asking him for details.

Draco would tell him when he was ready.

*_* 0o0o0 *_*

In the few days running up to the arrival of the other students, both boys spent the majority of their time in their respective common rooms, wearing each other's ties and hoping not to run into the other.

Both were stubborn by nature, and by the time the first feast of the year rolled around, they had convinced themselves that nothing could stop them from acting normally towards each other on the same aggressive way they always did.

The object originally being to 'delete' the 'incident', make it as though it never existed. However, without a talented obliterating in the brain, they were both out of luck, and settled for trying to act like everything was normal.

This was successful, as they didn't actually see each other until they were entering the great hall- through the doors opposite to the ones the new arrivals were entering (which was most of the school), and anyone watching the small exchange they had at the doors wouldn't have seen anything amiss.

Malfoy had barged past the Potter boy in a deliberate and slightly arrogant fashion, to which Harry grumbled after him with a 'Damn you, Malfoy.'

But the push was lighter than normal, a lot lighter, like Draco couldn't find the heart to put the effort in.

And the phrase uttered by Harry was a lot quieter than was usual, with Damn replacing the word fuck.

Both rushed to their house tables, neither looking particularly effected.

They watched as the first years got sorted, and also watched as they did not join their new house tables as was customary after being sorted. Instead, they stayed in a line, awaiting Dumbledore's speech.

He clapped his hands together twice, sharply, and it got the attention of the entire school, though most had been watching him anyway.

"Now, everybody, I can see that most of you sat along those tables look confused. The first years will not automatically join their tables this year. Of course, they will in a few moments, when we all sit to eat, but for now, they will stay here."

He paused, this speech totally uncharacteristic for the headmaster, though the message was one he always tried to get across. This year, he would have to be straight-forward to get everyone to listen to him.

"Did any of you know that you are allowed to sit with other houses? There has never been a rule against it, nor will there ever be whilst Hogwarts is Hogwarts. You are all witches and Wizards, all with the same opportunities and choices whilst you are under this roof." Here, he pointed towards the ceiling, a silent fireworks display in all of the house colours, over the top of the usual cloudy night sky.

"I encourage you all to welcome the new students, and not to judge them. And, I think, some of you need to start anew with some of the more familiar faces, too."

Some pupils nodded along happily, others just watching in polite interest. But it appeared no-one was outright stating the unlikelihood of everyone becoming friends and living happily ever after. That was amazing.

Dumbledore then turned back to the nervous looking first years.

"Now, you may all join your houses. As of tomorrow, sit where you like. However, out of convenience, I suggest you all sit together, so you will find it easier to follow your prefects and get to know team-mates at the end of this lovely welcome gathering."

They all did as instructed, many looking relieved, for they knew absolutely no-one in the school.

Once all were again seated, Dumbledore clapped once more; he had one more announcement to make.

"Lastly, a note to all eighth years. You will all be taking a set of specific classes this year, and also a new one. A Muggle one."

There was finally a hum of noise across the hall; a compulsory timetable?

Dumbledore smiled softly at the curiosity of all the young adults. "It will be a social skills and life-behaviour class, taught by both Professors McGonagall and Snape. It should stop some of you from getting what the Muggles call an ASBO." His eyes twinkled at them, amused by the expressions of confusion, followed by rebellious outrage.

They weren't really bothered; just thought to put in token protest due to their age.

"Let the feast, begin!"

**A/N- I know that not a lot happened, it is an introduction. If you could give this a chance, it would be greatly appreciated. If you would also review, since you have found your way to the bottom of the page, that would be very kind of you, and even more appreciated. XD**


	2. The start of the school year

2- The start of the year, three different ties and a Severus Snape.

Ron and Hermione did not notice anything wrong with Harry, so none of the typical, overdone bombardments of 'who did you sleep with' comments ensued. Actually none of his friends mentioned that night at all, and Harry came to the conclusion that they had all been too drunk themselves to remember anything in between meeting in the room of requirement and going home to their parents.

Which helped. A lot. Since Harry was positive that they had made quite the display. If any Hogwarts student had been sober, they most definitely would have remembered it. Not that it really would have mattered, had anyone outside of their immediate groups noticed. People are well known to do ridiculous things while drunk, so it would easily have been explained away.

With the feeling of everything being completely and utterly _normal_, Harry played a game of wizard chess against Ron, and in the usual set of events, lost, even with Hermione's help.

Feeling slightly more secure, Harry went and crawled into his bed, saying good-night to his -luckily- all present roommates, and fell asleep.

*-* 0o0o0 *-*

The next day, the young Potter awoke early, which in itself was rather peculiar. For the first time in what seemed like years, he'd gotten a full eight hours sleep, and he hadn't even been injured at the time.

He showered quickly, happy that he was the first to be up; the bathroom was spotless, and the water hot. Small things like that really did seem to make a morning better.

Once the others had all woken up, the usual morning routine began, flouncing around the room, talking of their visits home to their families. The atmosphere was very warm, and they all easily managed to avoid talking of loss, their small comfortable group slipping into a pattern of jolly banter at being _home._ There was something about them all getting ready together that had a complete sense of happiness and home; and Harry found that his demeanour of relaxed relief fit in fine with the moods of the other Gryffindors.

Perhaps he had been over thinking his own very small situation. After all, thinking and worrying more about one blonde teenager than about Lord Voldemort and his remnants of followers probably wasn't rational. Screw probably, it definitely wasn't.

This attitude of _not_ thinking of Malfoy did not work, Harry kept looking down at his tie; he had taken the charm off of it, then re-did it whilst he was in the bathroom; he had be en rather paranoid about everything coming out to play purely because he couldn't cast a spell correctly. That would have been too embarrassing to even think about.

But he was in far too good spirits to let the tie ruin his morning. He wasn't even angry at his hair fir sticking up at odd angles, merely amused. Particularly when Ron and Seamus both grabbed him to try and 'nougie' the hair into submission. He had retaliated by switching their hair colours, which they had both found highly entertaining until they looked in the mirror, at which point Seamus decided to be an honorary Weasley for the day, and Ron begged to be changed back to his normal ginger. Harry did this, but in between bouts of giggling, as Neville laughed along with him.

The small laughing group then picked up Hermione and Ginny in the common room, and had to attempt to explain to the girls exactly how and why Seamus had ended up ginger for the day.

The girls both found it odd, but somewhat expected considering it was Seamus, and the now larger group headed to the great hall together, on time for the first time ever. They were normally there exactly 28 minutes after the hall opened up for breakfast; Hermione had a strict meeting time to get there, but 12 minutes was wasted with Seamus, Dean and Neville waking up Ron and Harry, then 15 of banter and pillow fights, as they attempted to get ready, and 1 of tripping over each other on the stairs because two more minutes and Hermione would be liable to blow a gasket.

Then they would still have 32 minutes to eat breakfast before they had to leave for first lesson. Today though, they got to watch the hall slowly fill up with students of various ages, in different sized groups. The seating arrangement was entirely predictable.

Every single seventh and eighth year student sat at their usual table, most in their usual space, and only a handful of the sixth year Ravenclaws sat with either the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs.

All of the younger years were a bit more spread out, though everyone at the Slytherin table wore the green and silver tie. It was apparent to everybody that one did not just _join _the Slytherins. There was a lot of the younger ones that sat elsewhere, though, and the main thing was that the elder ones did not pick on them for it. It was small start, but it showed that things were starting to change, even if it was a little awkwardly from some the old wanna-be death eaters.

Who huddled in small groups. The Slytherin table did look decidedly empty, until Malfoy's crew of assorted annoyances appeared, only twenty minutes after the first bell had sounded. They were normally there before their rivals, and glared as said Gryffindors as they headed to where they usually sat.

Seamus quickly whispered something to Ron, who had nudged him- it turned out he needed a spell. Ron then pointed his wand at the group, whispered a variation of the spell, and flicked his wand.

Blaise Zabini's hair turned a soft pink colour, a few shades darker than candyfloss. Ron looked more than a little proud of himself, though both groups knew that it had been meant for the young Malfoy. Said Malfoy was snorting with laughter, a combination of Ron's appalling aim, and, obviously, his best friends hair. Hermione and Pansy had near identical expressions of disapproval; it was not clever enough to amuse Hermione, nor dangerous enough to make Pansy angry. Neville looked shocked, Harry amused, and Seamus was smirking at Blaise, who, surprisingly, was smirking too, taking the pink colour in his stride.

"Thanks Weasley." Blaise grinned. He transfigured his tie into a bow tie of the exact same shade. Harry could not help but wonder how on earth a simple school tie provided so many opportunities for spell practice.

But it did appear very odd that the Slytherins weren't angry. It was incredibly out of character.

Or so he thought. A second later, and his own hair was a deep purple, and Malfoy was _smiling_ at him, proud of his handiwork. How very unusual. It was not smirking, it was not harsh like his usual attempt at a half-way happy expression, nor was anybody in pain.

It was also rather genuine, and Harry found himself smiling back, properly. He also found himself reaching for his wand, and a moment later, his old rivals hair turned blue.

Electric blue.

Draco used the back of a spoon to see how it looked, then flicked his wand, his hair going back to blonde, all but the fringe; that stayed blue.

"Thanks, Potter. That's perfect." He grinned, flashing white teeth, and while it was not the grateful expression the words implied, it lacked any actual animosity. It was like the end of the battle had sapped everyone's capacity for arguing.

The Slytherins casually continued on to their own table, but none of them changed their hair back to normal. It seemed that there was an unspoken agreement to keep it. Not to mention, they actually _liked_ the colours. Through the rest of breakfast, Draco kept running a hand through his long fringe, holding onto the ends to inspect the colour. Seamus spotted this first, and mimicked the action, pointing it out to his fellow Gryffindors. Who did not ask as to why Seamus was staring at the Slytherins, but watched them in a vague amusement until breakfast ended.

*-* 0o0o0 *-*

They all waited outside of the class, and for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, no snide comments had been made. It was a rather pleasant scene. They were all in their usual groups of course (it's not like the whole world had gone to pot) but McGonagall looked pleasantly surprised as she rushed up to the classroom- she seemed to have been under the impression that someone would have died had she been over five minutes late.

"Okay, class. Your first lesson begins when you set foot in this room. Muggles seem to have a penchant for seating plans in schools, to allow students to talk to people outside of their social group. Also, it apparently keeps classes quieter, though I personally cannot imagine why. So it's a group learning exercise. You will find a name label on each of your desks, printed from a muggle computer, and stuck down with muggle sellotape." Poor McGonagall looked more than a little baffled by it herself, but waved them all into the room.

As they were all finding their places, she continued. "Of course, this isn't a muggle technology course, but I think this is our first step towards proper conduct in society, wizard or otherwise."

"Word for word from 'watching the wizards'." Hermione mumbled under her breath. McGonagall must have heard though, because she smiled tightly at Hermione.

Harry and Ron were a little happier knowing that it was new to at least one of their teachers, too. Probably both. Snape was an unlikely candidate for a 'muggle-life lover', to coin a phrase.

McGonagall was not a daft woman. In an attempt to put people with those that they would not normally work with, the majority of the louder and more extreme Gryffindors were paired with the louder and harsher Slytherins, in groups of four. She was also smart enough to put a 'buddy' on every table- two pairs of friends per table.

Harry and Seamus were paired with Blaise and Draco, and they all sat in silence, though those that weren't scared of them commented on how they already looked like a group- the small table of bright hair was incredibly noticeable.

Hermione and Ron were placed with Pansy and Theodore, on the opposite side of the classroom to their friends. One of the two teachers must have thought it best to separate the groups, to lessen to potential damage.

The rest of the groups were separated in a very similar way, though they also were characterised, so some of the quieter ones would not have to endure some of the louder bossy ones. It gave Harry the distinct impression that Snape had placed him with Malfoy, entirely for his own amusement.

These other groups tended to been more and more mixed in terms of houses. Neville and Luna were put with both a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, both of which were loners, and neither of which had ever talked aloud during a class; no teacher had ever made them. Though Luna was rather chatty, herself and Neville would no doubt be very kind to their new team-mates.

Everyone, surprisingly, sat in their designated groups without any complaint; they all knew it could have been a lot worse, had it been only Snape teaching their class. It also seemed to be a bit of a pathetic thing to be annoyed about.

Only the Slytherin-Gryffindor groups were old enemies, and if they didn't care, no-one else seemed to have reason to.

Satisfied that everyone was seated in the correct place, McGonagall took a register, then flicked her wand, causing an opening-presentation picture to appear next to her.

It was titled 'Muggles for Dummies', and looked very much like Snape had designed it.

Said potions-master still hadn't turned up, but the Gryffindor head-of-house did not seem particularly concerned.

She just cleared her throat, then turned to address the class.

"Firstly, a lot of classes will be practical, so you will need a basic knowledge of Muggle transport, clothing, shopping and other behaviours. Many of you will already know some or all of this, but others of you may never have spent time in Muggle society, and we cannot afford for any of you to slip up on the really basic things." Her gaze dropped to some of the Slytherins in turn, Malfoy included .

Here, a lot of the Muggle-adjusted students realised the choices in McGonagall's grouping arrangement. Every pure-blood, and almost every non-muggle born Slytherin (which was almost all of them except two) were in a group with either muggle-borns or half-bloods. Probably for safety, in case one of them did something really stupid by accident.

Of course, a couple of the groups must have had neither, but a lot of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had family that worked or lived with Muggles- the children in these houses generally had less prejudiced parents.

She proceeded to show them all pictures of different teenage social groups, all wearing different styles of clothing, several of which were sported by people with similar hair to the four boys.

This amused some of the other students to no end, some stating that their little group already fit in. Harry did not bother pointing out that their group would be pretty well suited to this class anyway, purely because he had grown up with Muggles and Seamus's dad was a Muggle.

The two Gryffindors were both well aware of everything McGonagall was saying and showing them, and Harry's brain shut down a little, like a computer in hibernation mode. After awhile, he stopped watching completely, having nothing to do but amuse himself with Malfoy's reactions to Muggle transport.

Honestly, it was like he'd never seen a car before. The boy also looked confused by the concept of a Taxi, and Harry came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy must have done side-along apparition to get to platform 9 and ¾ every year. Or simple flooed to Diagon Alley, then walked.

And he seemed equally unaware of all the other things as well. Harry had thought that all wizards understood Muggle clothing, at least as what was worn underneath robes, but noticed that both of the Slytherins were disgusted by a group of teenagers with tracksuits and amazed by a large group with funky hair styles and piercings, who all wore long black coats, paired with either black, red or purple skinny jeans.

Harry nearly laughed at the idea of Malfoy the Goth, Emo or even Malfoy the Punk. Then he looked at the hair, and figured, some of it might even suit him.

The young Potter figured that any ventured into 'normal' Muggle society had shown the two only smartly dressed children- if any- and serious adults in various business attire. It was strangely baffling that they appeared to know so little.

When he widened his gaze to look all around the large room, quite a high percentage of the students looked equally as astonished, and Harry began to wonder what it must have been like, growing up all wizard.

Some of them looked equally as astounded about the muggle world as he had been when introduced to the wizard one.

The presentation ended, and the half of the teaching duo that was actually there clapped her hands twice, getting rid of the pictures, and calling the attention of her excited students.

"Okay. The lists coming around the class are different subject areas that you will study at some point during the year. We can't have everyone doing everything at the same time, so in your pairs, number them into order of preference, and we'll sort you into groups from there." Everyone nodded, and picked up the lists, that had been handing themselves out as the woman talked.

"Oh, and I don't need to tell you which pairs you are in, do I?" The class nodded only a little sulkily, and noise started to bubble as everyone discussed their options.

"Why don't we all pick the same ones, then we'll be able to go around together." Seamus idly commented, scanning the list and chewing on the end of his quill. The other three nodded enthusiastically, until they heard a dry laugh.

"Nice try, Mr Finnigan. You could try that, but only a small section of the tasks are done in larger groups. You will still just be working with Mr Zabini for the majority of the time." McGonagall was standing behind their group, and she sounded rather cheerful.

The boys nodded, not particularly bothered, and turned back to their parchments. She continued her circuit of the room.

They then continued as if she hadn't said anything. "If that'd work, Seamus, why don't we each pick one? Then we have a top four."

"Shopping." Blaise's response to Malfoy was immediate. Harry and Seamus both gave him a raised eyebrow look that said 'really?' but Draco didn't look even slightly surprised.

"That can be done as a group." He defended quickly, and the others nodded, scrawling a 1 next to it on each of their parchments.

"Personally, I'm thinking muggle technology." Seamus volunteered.

"What, like eclectriticy?" Malfoy sounded confused.

"Electricity, yes." Harry responded, slightly amused. He couldn't keep it out of his voice, and Draco pouted slightly.

_Adorable…_ He shook his head, then marked technology as second.

Harry and Draco both suggested 'Driving' simultaneously, then turned to glare at the other. It was quite a picture.

This was under a sub-topic of transport, and allowed them to get a driver's licence, provided they actually pass the Muggle driving test. Harry had figured that if his Uncle Vernon could drive, it couldn't be all that difficult.

Blaise muttered 'freaky' under his breath, but put that as 3 anyway.

They had just finished this top 3 when McGonagall appeared once again, and she read through their choices.

"You need a fourth one for this term. You don't have to order the whole list right now, but pick one more. One of the classroom ones, as you would know had you read the instructions. Philosophy and Ethics, Religion, or Law."

Then she continued on once again. It seemed they were the only group she had to tell the instructions to.

"No offence guys, if you wanna do it, then fine, but no way am I doing religion. I don't want another group of wierdos cramming ideas down my throat, thanks." Draco's voice shook only slightly, and Harry felt a twinge of pity and sorrow for the other boy.

"How about law? You know, it may help us to _not _get arrested while we're out."

"May as well." 4 was put down, and the parchments pushed away from them. Instead of filling out the rest of the list, they sat in silence, Harry doodling, Seamus making little balls out of pieces of parchment.

Blaise noticed this, and nudged Draco, who grabbed a clean roll of parchment, and began folding it, whilst Blaise copied Seamus.

Pavarti and Lavender both liked origami, and Harry knew what Draco was making within about five folds. He put down his quill, grabbed some parchment, and _very_ quickly folded it.

Into a dragon. That breathed fire in the form of little white paper balls. Supplied by Seamus.

As predicted, Draco had made an innocent looking dove, with a branch in its mouth. That just happened to be able to flick bits of paper from said branch. Both set up, they started a countdown, smirking as they did so.

"Three, two, one." On one, both creatures began pelting paper at the people opposite. The dragon managed to hit Draco square on the forehead, and Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Rather loudly. To which Draco responded by simply throwing the offending object back at him.

Within minutes, all four of the boys were throwing bit of parchment, their origami animals still flicking paper at them, and they were all laughing a little hysterically.

They did not notice when the rest of the room went silent, turning to watch them.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." The laughter died an abrupt death, the small group finally looking up at the door, facing Snape.

Or what used to be Snape. In his place, stood a man with black hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a long black coat, leather fingerless gloves, and blue denim jeans.

The class just _stared _at him, before they heard McGonagall.

"Twenty points from Slytherin then, too." It was grudging and she was glaring at the Muggle-styled Snape.

"Nice gloves, professor." Harry couldn't help but comment, managing to keep a completely straight face. A large portion of the class laughed, they couldn't help it.

The animals still throwing paper, Snape dressed as a Muggle, it was all a bit to much.

"Silence." And there was. Even McGonagall looked amused though.

"You will all need to demonstrate Muggle skills learnt in the lessons. Hence, the clothing. I expect you all to bring some Muggle aspect of life with you to next lesson. And please make it appropriate." Snape glowered at them all.

And, that did it. Malfoy sniggered at the tone used on the word appropriate, which made Harry laugh once more. They half composed their faces, then simultaneously gave Snape a very serious nod. Then started laughing again.

McGonagall smiled at the two boys, then waved here wand, collecting all of the paper from the room, leaving the dove and the dragon, who had ran out of ammunition, but were still moving around animatedly.

"Oh, and that does not include a change of hair colour." He sneered at the boys.

"Damn." Blaise ran a hand through his hair.

"Class is dismissed." Everyone got up to go. "Malfoy, Potter, Finnigan and Zabini, you will remain behind."

"Your little matching group is, quite frankly, ridiculous. And not in the school rules. You are not supposed to practice spells on classmates outside of the actual classroom, so all spells cast must go."

Snape waved his wand, and Harry automatically cast a shield. He had had more than enough of Snape casting spells on him- the shield had become second nature.

However, the others did not, and there was a collection of snapping sounds, and a pair of popping sounds. The snaps were the hair colours, reverting back to normal state.

The pops, were two out of the three charmed ties turning back. And only one turned Slytherin green.

"Oh, shit." Draco threw the Gryffindor red fabric at Harry, then sprinted from the room.

**A/N- Thank you if you have reviewed the last chapter! Also if you added it to story alert XD. Please review, the button is probably just below this ! **


	3. Pathetic

3- To be foolish makes one feel so overtly pathetic

Harry remained frozen to the spot, and cast his eyes to Blaise for help. Who simply nodded towards the door, signalling Harry to follow after the blonde boy.

He ran from the room, Snape's shouting voice chasing after him. As per usual, he ignored the potions master, putting all of his effort into finding the embarrassed Slytherin.

He did not have the Marauders map in his immediate possession, but it turned out he did not need it. He had ran randomly, frantically, and gone in the same direction as the panicking young Malfoy. He found Draco about five minutes away from the room of requirement, standing facing one of the walls, he hands clawing at the stone, body shaking in anger and sadness.

Harry immediately wished that Blaise had gone after Malfoy instead; he hadn't the first clue of what to do.

He watched as the blonde hit the wall twice, both times with his hands and his head, muttering the word 'stupid' to himself bitterly.

Of what he considered himself stupid for, the brunette had no idea. He didn't even know why Malfoy was taking this so harshly. It seemed like an overreaction; only their friends had been there, and neither of the two boys had verbally confirmed anything. Doing the only thing he could think of, Harry stepped forward, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Draco tried to move forwards, away from Harry, but it was not possible. Instead, he twisted around, so his back was to the wall, and Harry had a clear view of his red and blotchy, angry yet tear stained, miserable face. And the tears were still falling, occasionally punctuated by a hiccup.

"Draco." Harry's voice was surprisingly soft, caring, and he mentally shot himself for it.

The blonde looked surprised, and so very vulnerable for just a split-second, until he fixed his defences back into place, eyes morphing to cold and harsh.

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry flinched unintentionally, and he was not at all sure why.

"Why are you crying, Draco?" Try as he might, Harry could not for the life of him say something that was mean or unsympathetic. He couldn't even make his voice sound normal; it was too soft.

The slytherin did not answer verbally, but a strange expression flitted across his face momentarily, the vulnerability shining through once more.

The indifference could no longer reappear at will, like it had when they were children. Draco went silent, but tears were still falling down his face, constant.

Keeping once hand on his shoulder for fear the blonde would bolt, Harry used the other one to pull the disguised tie off over his head. Malfoy watched curiously, hiccupping a little as he finally began to stop crying.

The Gryffindor placed the tie over his arm, then pulled his wand out from the sleeve of his robes, pretending not to notice the wince that came from the other boy.

When the tie turned green and silver, Draco looked incredibly surprised, more so than he should have. After all, it was logical to assume that Potter would have his tie, and that they would have come to the same solution.

Finally moving his hand, Harry untied the fabric in one deft movement, then looped it around Draco's neck before he had a chance to move.

He heard the slytherin inhale sharply, and began to tie the fabric around his neck, soft like a caress.

Once finished,, Harry lightly folded the collar over, his fingers brushing pale white skin.

Draco turned his head away, so Harry could not see his expression, and Harry froze, his hand still resting on Draco's neck.

The slytherin shifted, as if to escape, but the dark-haired Gryffindor moved his other hand, using it to softly tilt Draco's head towards him.

Their eyes locked, and Harry was genuinely astonished by the vulnerable pain laced through Draco's expression, and the shame that was added seconds later, when he realised that Harry knew, and assumed Harry knew why.

One, solitary tear escaped the blonde, and Harry caught it with his thumb, more affected by the singular drop than be the floods of sobs from earlier.

Without really thinking, he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to the corner of Draco's mouth, a gesture of caring.

He did this twice before his lips came into direct contact with the other boys, and by then the blonde was trembling, his arms coming up to loop around Harry's shoulders.

Harry's kiss was soft, coaxing Draco to respond, which he did without thinking, stroking the hair at the back of Harry's neck as he tilted his head back a little, melting into it, not really aware of what he was doing.

They stayed, locked together, until Harry accidentally prompted Draco into thinking. He had very lightly nipped at the blondes lip, asked for entrance, and it had caused him to gasp, drawing Draco out of his trance.

He pulled back sharply, disentangling himself from the now shocked Gryffindor.

The hand that had previously been holding his face now rested mid-air, Harry's expression a cacophony of different emotions.

"Draco, what-?" Harry seemed desperate to understand, but Draco ignored the inflection of his voice, and schooled his expression as much as he could, leaving most of his emotion still there, just trying to cover the softness and the care.

_Malfoy's are not soft._

"Go away, Potter. I neither want nor need your pity."

He seemed to realise the mistake in his words, the confirmation of his feelings, that Harry would have noticed had he been paying proper attention, for he pulled away completely, panicked.

Draco ran. Blindly, angry and confused. He could not hear anything for he blocked out everything, refusing to stop until he found himself at the Slytherin dorms.

His room was empty- everyone else was in their own lessons.

The blonde crashed into the space, slamming the door shut behind him, before collapsing in the middle of the floor, alternating between whimpers and angered screams.

He was not so pathetic as to break down over a slight embarrassment or of a small desperation. That was how the collapse started, yes, but it morphed as he continued shouting, leaving him to express his hate for himself, for creating such as fuss over one Gryffindor boy.

_Malfoy's did not like boys. Malfoy's should not cry. Malfoy's should always be the ones in control._

Then, after, he turned to small whines, knowing that Harry Potter could actually reduce him to breaking down, a fact that was terrifying. Horrible. And that knowledge that Harry had to be well aware of the level of control, the fact the he _knew_ Draco's weakness for him, that kept the blonde in his room for a large portion of the day.

Between afternoon classes, Blaise came to find him, and knocked lightly on the door. Knowing it was him, for the rest of their mates would not bother to knock, he mumbled a 'come in' into the carpet, and Blaise heard him, gently opening the door and stepping silently into the room.

It took Blaise less than a second to take in the state his best friend was in, before he crouched on the floor beside him, wrapping both arms around the boy in comfort.

Draco leaned into the darker slytherin, allowing the hug, for he knew he could trust Blaise enough to not raise his defences.

"Why are you hiding in here, Draco? What did he do?" Blaise's voice was soft, not accusatory, and Draco had the distinct feeling that his friend knew something that he didn't.

The young Malfoy sniffled in a rather undignified manner, then slowly shook his head.

"You'll laugh at me." Blaise did in fact chuckle then, but consolingly, whilst rubbing soothing circles on the blondes back.

It was one of his few friends, why on earth would his problems seem amusing?

"You know I wont. The fact that I am one of the few people that has seen you cry should tell you that."

"He kissed me." Draco explained in a small voice.

Blaise looked confused. He realised that Draco must have panicked, or something similar.

"Well, I think you might have scared him, then, if you ran to hide in here. Why was that a bad thing? I thought you liked him. If he kissed me, I certainly wouldn't cry." Blaise's tone was light, and Draco knew that he was only trying to help.

Though that did not stop him from lifting his head to glare at the other Slytherin.

"He pities me, and that is intolerable. He saw I was upset, knew what it was about, and felt sorry. As if it were his fault, which makes it worse. However, he did decide to get a kiss out of me, so he probably likes being able to control me."

Blaise did not bother commenting on the lack of logic and sense in that. He clearly was not thinking straight.

"Honey, I doubt that's it. He practically asked my permission to follow after you, because he didn't know if you wanted him there.

"Huh. Why did you let him?"

"He looked a little depressed, and a lot worried, but not embarrassed or anything. And I knew he was only trying to help." Draco nodded and Blaise paused a second, before his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What happened to you two? Years of arguing and fighting, now you're actually sleeping together. How long have you been together?" Blaise was not trying to trick an answer out of the other slytherin, but he really didn't consider that it could have been a one-night-stand. That would imply a detachment that it was clear neither of the two had.

"We're not." Blaise gave him a look, and Draco frowned in response. "No, honestly, Blaise we're not."

"If you're not together, then what are you?" The tone was not demanding, and Draco had a feeing that Blaise was asking for his friends benefit, rather than his own.

"In a bit of a fix." The reply was vague, and Blaise probably wouldn't accept it.

"Really? Care to explain?" Draco did want to tell him, because he felt the generally more emotional Slytherin could possibly be of help, and keeping it all a secret made him feel trapped. The only thing that had been holding him back was letting someone know his own weakness, and also the mostly unused part of his brain that suggested that Harry may not want other people to know.

But Blaise wasn't stupid, and he also wasn't deliberately hurtful, the way Draco himself could be.

"Okay. It's not much of a story, but sure." The other boy waited patiently, and Draco was grateful for the opportunity to talk to someone both patient and honest.

"Basically, I slept with him. Y'know, that night when everyone was sort of celebrating. I left with his tie by mistake, which meant he had mine. The end." Draco's voice was purposely flat, and Blaise knew it was because the whole thing was far more emotional than his friend was letting on.

"Yes, but, Draco. You were both wearing each other's ties today. You guys would have exchanged them without hassle, had it really just been a random event."

"Okay, so I didn't want to face him. I wasn't even sure if he remembered it to begin with."

"You could have sent your owl."

"Yes, I know. I sort of.. Didn't want to."

"Why not, Draco? Actually, I know why. You just wanted something of his close to you. This wasn't just drunken sex, was it?" Their was no 'ha I figured it out' element to his voice, and it was soft enough to make Draco believe his friend understood exactly.

"No, it wasn't. Well, essentially, yes, it was. To him anyway. Hence, I didn't want any contact with him, in case I did something very, very stupid."

"Like what? Confess your undying love for him?" Blaise was barely joking; he had known of Draco's crush on the Gryffindor for a while.

"Not quite, but close. Been there, done that, anyway." This was muttered under his breath, but his friend heard anyway, and gasped loudly.

"You didn't."

"I did. But don't worry, he doesn't know."

"Yes , because that makes perfect sense, Draco."

"It does actually." Draco paused for less than a second. "He was asleep."

"Wow, dude, you've got it bad." The other Slytherin looked sympathetic, but also happy. Like he hadn't thought before that Draco actually possessed that emotion.

"Thank you, Blaise, you are just so helpful." Draco did not sound at all thankful. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. Normally, a drunken fuck and they're out of your system. What do you want from him, that you didn't want from the rest of them?"

"A relationship. And normally, I'm drunk, but they're not. We were both most definitely smashed. At one point, he could barely stand up straight."

"What, so you didn't feel used? Come on, we both know that the state of inebriation had little to do with it. If that were the case, then you could just get him to fuck you, then you could both go back to life like normal."

"No. I did say 'a relationship'. Or did you ignore that part? The fact that we were both drunk wasn't what made it memorable."

"Then what was?" Blaise asked, and Draco blushed darkly.

"Come on. I'm used to you sounding all mushy and gay."

"Hey! Mushy doesn't inherently apply to gays."

"Yeah, but you're both. Were there fireworks?" He asked, a little mockingly, because he could tell that Draco was cheering up quite a lot.

"No. I've never like fireworks. Flashy and noisy, just like mothers parties. That's a bad comparison."

"You knew what I meant. And you've never actually hated fireworks, you just hate going out in the cold to watch them."

"And now I know a spell to keep warm. The fireworks aren't the point."

"Okay then. What is the point?"

"Blaise, am I really going to discuss my sex life with you?"

"Yes. I was your first fuck, I earned that right."

"Yeah, but you weren't the first person to fuck me." Draco smirked, then sighed. "Okay."

"Well?"

"This is going to sound pathetic. He was _different _to anyone else." Draco looked uncomfortable, like he was struggling with something. Blaise just wanted him to spit it out.

"I sort of gathered that from the fact that you still want him. Do continue, Draco."

"He was too nice, if you get what I mean. All soft and kisses, even though I reminded him more than once that I didn't need to be treated like a goddamned virgin. Oh, and he wouldn't let me leave after, he said he wasn't going to kick me out of his bed like a used whore. I think that was the alcohol talking though. Anyway, I couldn't leave until he was asleep."

"I'm not sure why you left at all. He clearly wanted you to stay."

"That's because he's a bloody Gryffindor, and would feel bad if I left."

"So, he was a perfect gentleman. Come off it, Draco, you've been fucked by nice blokes before. You're either overreacting, or not telling me what's really the problem."

"Okay, it's still a little different. Those guys just had a conscience to keep clean, and that was obvious. With him, I sort of got swept up in it, and somehow convinced myself that he cared about me, too. I can't get him out of my head, though I'm most definitely _not_ going to share the pictures I see. You do not need to know." Draco was getting worked up again, and Blaise decided to stop interrogating him.

"You do realise that you thought that about him because he does actually like you, you're just scared to admit it. Hence the theories that turn from him just being nice, to pitying, to plotting against you, or whatever else your peculiar mind has managed to come up with. He does want you too."

Draco finally smiled, hopeful, and a little reassured.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

**A/N- Thank you if you have reviewed the last chapter! Also if you added it to story alert XD. Please review, the button is probably just below this ! **


	4. Mobile Phones

4- Mobile Phones

Despite his conversation with Blaise, Draco spent the rest of the week ignoring Harry. Well, not really ignoring, just not volunteering conversation, and Harry, worried that he had completely scared away the blonde, did not try to talk to him either.

When Blaise commented, Draco made the excuse of waiting until their next lesson together as a group, which made his friend call him a coward. The blonde knew he was deliberately baiting him, and ignored the taunts in a very Gryffindor style.

Having not yet explained the situation to his friends, Harry went around like normal, pretending Hermione wasn't giving him concerned looks. She seemed to have figured out more than enough, and he was hardly going to volunteer more information.

Ron avoided anything to do with Malfoy altogether. He was slightly awkward, but did not veer away from his ordinary behaviours, and Harry vaguely wondered how he would react, should he know that he Slytherin had had sex with Harry in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Not well, obviously. Anyone with around average intelligence could have figured out why Malfoy was wearing Harry's tie. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle had never been _that_ oblivious.

So, Harry concluded to himself, Ron was in denial.

Was it because Harry was gay, or because it was Malfoy?

Probably a bit of both. The whole of the wizarding world knew why Harry had broken up with Ginny, but Ron hadn't excepted it then, and Harry hadn't tried to talk to him about it.

All Ron had gotten by means of explanation was an article from the Prophet, which he had dismissed because it was the Prophet.

In this manner, Ron also behaved as if he did not have knowledge of the fact that Harry could be a complete flirt when he wanted to, and also pretended that he had not seen a rather peculiar letter from both Oliver Wood _and_ Viktor Krum. Some things were better not seen.

And it was of great amusement to Harry, as Ron had never been through his mail since.

Silliness aside, Harry was concerned that Ron would be totally against everything, and he didn't want a pathetic argument like fourth year. Or every year, really, including the ones with Hermione, that affected Harry almost as much as the ones with himself.

Alongside this, he panicked that Draco was never going to talk to him again, and he felt stupid for it had to be his old enemy that he thought to be the most attractive boy he'd ever seen. And he was more than a little forlorn, for the blonde was so obviously unobtainable, for the fact that he was well above going out with a fairly pathetic Gryffindor.

It was all almost overwhelming, but at least Harry proved to himself that he didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Particularly because, deep down, he knew everything seemed so dreadful to him, though he knew it was an overreaction, due to the fact that he was completely in love with the blonde Slytherin.

Though he was also in a half-kind of denial, pretending that it was all just because they were no longer fighting that was getting to him.

In opposition to the fact that they were finally being pleasant, and yet Harry had taken advantage of a drunk and alone blonde.

Then there was the equally true statement that drunken shagging had probably given the other boy the wrong impression, and rightly so. And that he was shit-arse scared that his chances were absolutely nil.

Which meant the situation was completely fucked, even if he hadn't kissed the distraught boy in a hallway.

That had most definitely scared him rather than helped. And these ideas working against him strengthened themselves within Harry's head throughout the whole week.

Especially since he started observing Malfoy rather obsessively, as well as mostly subconsciously, and noticed that the other boy seemed to be putting large amounts of effort into _not_ being able to see him, even going so far as to sit on the other side of the Slytherin table- it put his back to the Gryffindors, but also placed him opposite his friends, with a fifth year Ravenclaw sat beside him.

Sitting with Ravenclaws to avoid Gryffindors. That had to be a new Malfoy low.

Other than falling in love with a male Gryffindor to begin with. Had his father been dead, Lucius Malfoy would be turning in his grave.

In their current moods, neither Harry nor Draco paid any attention to the interactions of their friends, and failed to notice that Seamus and Blaise were both vanished from their groups at exactly the same time.

Actually, neither really paid much attention to the fact that their friends weren't there to begin with.

Admittedly, yes, they were mainly talking about Draco and Harry, but any moron could tell they each genuinely liked the others company.

The other pair was merely an excuse to meet up and talk.

*0o0o0*

In true inter-house unity, Blaise and his Gryffindor companion even turned up to 'Life-Choices' [which McGonagall had named the class] together, and all of the others stared in blatant shock.

Except for Harry, who was staring at Draco, and Draco, how had finally noticed he had caught the attention of the other boy, and was blushing softly whilst bowing his head to the floor in an attempt at hiding.

Which only made Harry want to hug, the adorable blonde, which he stopped by digging his nails into his palms.

When Snape finally let the crowd into the room- as it was set in the room of requirement, either McGonagall or Snape had to let them in, to ensure no-one got genuinely lost, or used it as an excuse for bunking.- everyone poured through, having previously disregarded the request for an orderly queue, and Draco waited until everyone else had left before moving towards the door.

Well, that had been the plan, but Harry did not move either, as caught in his own thoughts as he was.

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet those bright green ones, then he turned swiftly, blonde hair swinging over his shoulder as he walked through the door to the room.

This startled Harry into moving, and he followed after, vaguely noting that the Slytherin's hair was growing out, and it made the blonde look softer, and strangely, less like Lucius.

Fingers itching to be caught in soft, almost white locks, Harry trailed after, and did not notice until he was right in front of their table that the other pair had edited the seating arrangement.

The idea had been that they could all sit where they wanted, so long as they stayed within the small groups. There wasn't much choice, but almost everyone was still glued to their friends, nothing changing since the last lesson.

Always different, Blaise and Seamus were sat together, much closer than was needed, on one side of the table, leaving Draco and Harry with no choice but to sit opposite them. Equally close, seeing as they had set up all of the chairs on the shortest two of the four sides of the table.

It was illogical, inconvenient, and very obviously deliberate.

Blaise was smirking at him, so Draco sat without a word of protest, Harry following suit.

They both took the opportunity to talk to their friends, and there was no problem whatsoever until Snape told them to get their homework out or be sent to the forbidden forest. Most knew it was an idle threat, but complied anyway.

Being right handed, and Draco being left, their hands brushed as they both reached for their bags. It made Draco jump, and Harry would have laughed had he not also been startled.

Instead, he simply moved his hand, allowing his Slytherin 'buddy' to grab his bag before pulling his own onto the table.

It was a perfectly accidental and entirely innocent contact, but it made both appear far more uncomfortable than they had been previously.

"Sorry" Harry heard Draco mumble miserably. It made him feel very confused. How was that anything to apologise for? Seriously, they had been far more intimate voluntarily- it was a slight contact of their _hands_ for crying out loud, hardly an unforgivable curse.

"I'm not." Harry retorted quietly, and his eyes flickered at the slightly happy surprise that crossed Draco's features.

The mood shifted somewhat, and neither moved at all until Snape appeared behind them.

"Are you two going to stare into each others eyes, oh-so-romantically, or are you going to hand over your homework?" He sneered at them, and some of the people sat in hearing distance started giggling, causing Draco to flush bright pink.

Having much more tanned skin, the blush that painted Harry's features was far less obvious. And he wasn't nearly as easily embarrassed as the Slytherin beside him.

Half-temped to tell Snape that he would much rather stare at Draco, the Gryffindor went back to searching through his bag. The only thing that had stopped his retort was the small matter of not wanting to make the blonde more embarrassed than he already was.

He would, undoubtedly, take to it rather badly.

Harry handed over a battery-powered model train (stolen from dear old Dudders, as Harry had written in his IOU), followed by Draco handing Snape a small cardboard box. Of purple hair dye.

Their two were _clearly_ the most interesting objects in the room.

Other than Ron's. Unlike most of the purebloods, some of whom had literally just bought in a battery, Ron had failed to even bring in something that was completely muggle. Though far more intriguing.

Shrunken, and growling horrifically, was the car Mr Weasley had tinkered with, and Ron had driven, all the way back in second year.

Quite a few people looked genuinely scared. McGonagall went to undo any spells placed on the car, but Snape just stayed where he was, glaring at both Malfoy and Potter, though for once, Harry had nothing to do with it.

"Do you think this is funny, Mr Malfoy?" Harry almost laughed aloud. _He_ thought it was rather good. As it was, he couldn't help but chuckle softly, luckily so quiet that only the Slytherin could hear him.

Draco smirked, then turned back to the potions master.

"No sir. I was merely offering the muggle alternative to our colour-change charms." Draco sounded as innocent as ever, but it only served to make Blaise join in Harry's laughter.

McGonagall -who had confiscated the car- came to stand next to Snape, though she appeared more amused than aggravated.

"Draco Malfoy, I would not advise you actually putting that in your hair."

"Why not?" He sounded confused.

"Because that will stain your hair. If you like being blonde, don't dye your hair. You have to wait for it to grow out, or re-dye it. Which damages your hair."

Draco looked vaguely horrified.

"Then why would they do that?"

"Jesus, Draco, it's not that bad. That permanent stuff is for people who want their hair that colour. There's also washout dye for people just messing around. 'Sides, it's not like there's another option." Harry was now outright laughing.

Draco still looked worried.

McGonagall just smiled at him, then turned to the class.

"Right, now that we know Mr Malfoy will not be stuck with purple hair, I think you can all get ready to start the first activity."

Almost everyone quirked an eyebrow. But then Snape got a list out, and scowled at Harry.

It made him wonder what on earth he had done wrong. (Let's face it, it was normally deliberate, so he knew exactly what the problem was.)

"As these lessons are few and far between, all trips will take place on Saturdays. As you are of age, we need not bother with the forms, though some of you still need to complete an apparition competency test, so you are able to travel."

"We ordered all requests. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pasny Parkinson…" The list went on. These were the groups placed with McGonagall.

"You will all be going on a trip to London for various different tasks this weekend."

Harry blanked out most of this. He knew that he still hadn't completed a couple of the tests.

It also explained why Snape was annoyed. He was stuck with the rest of them, including his least favourite student.

"Everyone else, You have an in-school project for the next week. If you can stand in your pairs, by the fireplace, I will hand each of you your assignments in turn."

They could all guess why Snape was currently in charge of those projects. It meant doing very little, and letting the groups piss off and work on their own.

Harry, Draco, Seamus and Blaise all stood at the back of the sad attempt at a queue (no matter how old you get, the concept can still baffle people) noting the people left with them. The rest of the room was vacated, as they had little to do but work in the library, finding information to help them in London.

There was two types of groups with them. The ones without full apparition passes, and the ones that thought that if they stayed in school, they wouldn't have to spend as much time with the other person.

"Any of you lacking in the proficiency exam paper [this was not the main exam, which everyone had now passed, but a safety one that was considered necessary if travelling from school alone. Only one member of a pair needed it, so the other could side-along with them through larger distances] will have the chance to take it on Saturday, after you report back on the task you are about to be given."

With this -Snape was a man of few useful words- he handed out work packs, with very small explanations to each group.

When he finally got to Harry and the others, a bundle of boxes were thrust into Harry's hands. He handed one to each of his group, quickly noting that every box was almost identical.

"Potter, use these to cause trouble and you'll have detention for a month." Snape chucked the task instructions on top of the black and white box, then swept away.

Which left Harry to explain to Draco that it was an iPhone, and not all that complex.

In the booklet, which Harry flicked through, it appeared they had a few days to just use the phones, then they had to write an essay, answering various easy questions about the technology.

Harry could probably answer half of them already, and he had never really owned a mobile, let alone one that complex.

Blaise and Draco, however, couldn't have looked more confused if they tried.

Both were intently reading the back of the boxes, as if it had the answer to life written across it.

"Guys, the Muggles don't even read that stuff." Seamus dragged Blaise to a table by the hand, which both Harry and Draco noted with a little confusion.

Harry just flopped to sit on the floor, legs crossed and began sorting through the box.

He was rather surprised when Draco did identical, but spinning the end of the charger around as if it were about to do something exciting.

"Malfoy, that's just the charger." He moved closer to the blonde, showing him how to turn on the phone.

It took longer than necessary, setting everything up, for Draco still didn't understand what it did. Once activated, Harry put his number into Malfoy's phone, and vice versa.

"Watch." Harry handed Malfoy's phone back to him, then motioned Draco to watch what he was doing.

He typed a message, and clicked send.

The phone in Malfoy's hand bleeped.

_Now I can annoy you via this instead ;P_

The name above was Potter.

"Wow, that's so cool." Draco was distracted from the actual text by the rectangle it appeared on.

"Yeah. Anyway, if you set it to silent, you can text Blaise in class. Muggles do it all the time, no matter how many times they're told not to." Harry went and got Seamus's and Blaise's numbers, set his and Malfoy's phones to silent, then left the room, leaving an excited Malfoy to play some game that he'd found two seconds before.

*0o0o0*

The rest of the day was dull. He didn't see Ron and Hermione for a good few hours; they had been in the library, actually studying.

When they finally joined him in the common room, Harry was shocked to see Ron actually carrying _books._ A whole stack apiece; it looked like the pair had masses of reading to do.

It turned out their pair were going to Scotland yard. This was one of the broader topics, not a week long, but six weeks, and covered everything from muggle murders, to ASBO's, to watching court trials.

It was rather detailed and difficult; Hermione had obviously picked it, and the other three had just agreed. (They, also had used the same idea as Harry's group, trying to stick as a four rather than a two. So far, it had worked for all of them.)

After Hermione had rambled on for a good half an hour, and Ron was pretending not to be bored shitless, Harry's pocket vibrated. (Those of you with bad thoughts, shame on you) He dug out the phone, and opened the message labelled Draco.

He froze.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione looked concerned.

"Wow, Harry, is that a mobile?" Nodding absently at Ron, Harry replied to the Slytherin, then stood up.

"It's nothing, Hermione. Just got to go sort something."

Draco: _Can I talk to you?_

Potter: _Seventh floor. I'll be there in five. _

Harry jogged out of the common room.

**A/N- Happy Valentines day, everyone! As you can tell from the fact that I sat at home and wrote this, I'm not really celebrating. But, there you go. At least I updated. My Sherlock multi-chapter fic is now complete, so I should be able to update more often XD **

**Cissa The Bookworm - I thank you for reviewing all three of the previous chapters XD You are now one of my favourite people. **

Ahem- Thanks to- Cissa The Bookworm, Noelian Johnlock, Phantom. Sorceress, and chaseawaymyfears for reviewing XD


	5. Together Part One

Chapter Five- Together Part one

Harry sprinted up the stairs, running unnecessarily fast considering the Gryffindor common room was much closer to the room of requirement than the dungeons were. He was sure he'd beat Draco there, and would be able to see how long it took for the other boy to arrive.

When he got there, however, a blob of white was clearly visible against the brown of the massive doors.

Draco's bag was leaning against the wall next to him, and the boy appeared settled, like he'd been sitting there for a while.

Even though Harry had picked the place. The Gryffindor came to the conclusion that the other boy had had spent much of the day either outside or within the room, rather than meeting with friends or terrorizing first years.

Both of which would have been perfectly normal for the Slytherin; maybe he'd needed the time to think.

"Hey Draco." Harry uttered the greeting softly, but Draco still jumped, eyes raising from his knees to face Harry.

Draco did not verbally respond to Harry's greeting. Instead, he stared at the brunette, memorizing his features.

As for Harry, he did not notice the lack of speech, as he got caught up in the transformations, as the blonde's expression became worried and vulnerable, and as he chewed his lip with nerves, as his hands began to shake.

Before the Gryffindor had fully realised what he was doing, he was crouched in front of the other boy, and had taken hold of both his hands in an effort to stop them from shaking.

What he hadn't expected, was for the blonde to physically _flinch_ in response. Draco really did have peculiar reactions to things.

Like clearly feeling uncomfortable that Harry was so close, but still turning his hands around, making it easier to entwine their fingers together.

Harry squeezed the hands underneath his own, an action of reassurance, and Draco offered him a slightly sad smile in response.

"I need to talk to you, Harry." His eyes shifted to the side, away from the Gryffindor's. "But I don't know what to say."

The Slytherin more felt than heard Harry flop down in front of him, sitting more comfortably in preparation for a long wait. His stance almost mirrored that of the blonde's, except that he was leant slightly forward, having not removed his hands from Draco's.

They both sat perfectly still for the entire duration of a minute, until Draco turned to face Harry once more, eyes wide in surprise.

Harry had started to stroke the hands he held, thumbs rubbing circles soothingly.

Though not done deliberately, it was also not unwelcome to either of them. In fact, Harry mused, nothing seemed more _right_ to do right then. Especially considering their current predicament.

"Feel like telling me what's actually going on?" Harry reckoned he could predict every possible reply from Draco, and the reasoning behind it, though he knew it would infuriate the Slytherin should he presume to be able to read him.

So he sat, and waited for the blonde Slytherin to explain.

The aforementioned blonde appeared to be conducting an internal battle through his head, and conflicting expressions crossed his face, until he simply settled upon nerves, embarrassment, and something else that came with the red blush that was painted across his cheeks.

"I can't." His voice cracked, and Harry knew he wasn't trying to be difficult.

"Why not?" The question made Draco appear to curl in on himself, though he barely moved at all.

"I'm scared." He finally admitted. But Harry had already figured out that much. It was the 'what' he had yet to find out.

"What of?"

Draco's response was so quiet he would have missed it, had he not been straining to hear. "You."

That was the last thing the Gryffindor could have guessed. Yes, he had assumed it would be about him, but not so directly.

"What on earth could you find _scary_ about _me_?" Harry was incredulous. No-one but Voldemort and Lucius scared Draco Malfoy.

"Everything. You have more power than anyone else." Draco had clamped his eyes shut, struggling once more.

Harry knew he was not referring to physical strength, or even overall wizarding power. It appeared more specialised than that, and something that only applied to Draco.

Otherwise, neither of them would have been sat there, on the cold stone floor, in front of the room of requirement.

"Why?"

Draco's blush, impossibly, managed to darken even more.

"Because I love you." His voice was quiet, incredibly so, but the sincerity of his confession was blinding, and Harry's chest clenched painfully in response to those words, words that he never thought he'd hear from the usually icy Slytherin.

Then his throat clogged up instead, as he watched a tear fall down from the blonde's left eye.

"How terrible." Harry murmured, pulling his right hand away.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, and Harry knew the blonde had taken it the wrong way. He shook his head lightly.

"That you are crying. You cry often around me. It's rather awful that I have such a negative effect on someone I love so much." He lifted the hand he had previously removed, gently placing it to cup Draco's cheek, effectively catching the escaped tear.

He stayed where he was, as Draco gasped in shock, then let out a shuddering breath of relief, dropping his head a little to lean against Harry's hand.

The movement was entirely adorable, and Harry couldn't help it; he swooped forward, placing a kiss on the tip of Draco's nose.

Who startled, and more tears fell, but with a small smile to accompany them.

"Draco? Please stop crying: it's a little disconcerting."

"Sorry. It appears I also do it when I'm happy. Damn, I am unbelievably Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed lightly, then moved closer to Draco, wrapping both arms around him in a hug. The Slytherin stiffened momentarily, then appeared to relax, leaning against the brunette, his head resting against his shoulder.

There they sat, in possibly the calmest moment to ever take place between them, and Draco found it warm, had a feeling of _safety_, his Hufflepuff characteristics taking over.

He even nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck, breathing in deeply, to which Harry responded by lightly running his hand across the long blonde hair that had captured his attention earlier.

It made the Slytherin sigh in contentment, but Harry was far from content. With the grumpy blonde in such close proximity to himself, and made happy by such a simple gesture, Harry felt dreadful. Horrible enough that he voiced his opinion aloud, ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry I fucked you."

And it was true. He'd been just about okay until he saw the effect he had on Draco; from then on he'd been overtaken with guilt.

But yet again, Draco took it the wrong way. He pulled back slightly, facing Harry with a hurt expression that he quickly tried to hide.

"I didn't mean it like that, Draco." He sighed. While he liked that for once, Draco wasn't shouting at him, it was exhausting having to explain everything to someone who was so obviously fragile, and despite his arrogance at times, lacked basic feelings of self-worth. He thought of people as weapons and emotions as shots. It made Harry have to word everything carefully, his own embarrassment be damned.

"Then what did you mean? If not that it was a terrible idea, and now you feel like you're stuck with me, because you're such a fucking Gryffindor? You can just tell me to fuck off, you know. I'm not that weak."

Despite the colourful language, Draco didn't have the strength to make those words powerful, and a sense of de ja vu hit Harry as he gripped the blondes shoulders so he could talk to him properly.

"I meant that I feel terrible. You've just said that you love me, despite the fact that I took advantage of you while you were drunk because I thought it would be my only chance to touch you. That's pretty wrong, but at least I could pretend it meant nothing to you, and everything to me. When I can't see you it's pretty easy to pretend that it wasn't the worst fucking idea ever. Now you keep crying, and I know damned well I screwed up. I love you -and that's the truth, since you didn't seem to process it the first time- but everything I do seems to upset you more."

Harry's voice had risen, and both boys were glad that they were the only people in that area of the school.

He was gasping for breath, feeling a little emptier than before, was not expecting a blur of blonde to hurl itself at him. Draco wrapped both arms tightly around the brunette, then pressed a sweet, light kiss to his cheek. The actions were contrasted nicely, and made Draco seem all the more adorable. Harry hugged him once more, a little bewildered.

"Don't you dare apologise for that, Harry. The only connection that has with my emotional train wreck, is that it made me want you even more. And I hadn't thought that was even possible."

"Oh." Harry was pleasantly surprised. He knew neither him nor Draco had been sweet and virginal for a long time, but he had thought his carelessness had really gotten to the blonde.

Apparently though, it had worked in his favour. A little odd, that.

"Oh? Eloquent, Potter." Draco smirked; they both knew a lot of the crappy depressing talk was now done with.

"Ferrets can't talk." Harry retorted, sniggering.

"Yes, but do you normally cuddle with ferrets, Potter?"

"I don't normally cuddle with Malfoys, but here we are."

"True." Draco sat up slightly straighter, only to lean down again until he was nose to nose with Harry.

Harry tilted his head a little, then froze.

"Footsteps." At lightning speed, Draco jumped off of him, grabbed both Harry and his bag, and chucked them into the room of requirement, following swiftly after.

The door clicked shut behind them, and Draco waited for Harry to start shouting. He was pretty positive potter still wouldn't take being pushed by him.

Instead, he heard laughter, as Harry turned to face him, looking rather amused.

Draco smiled back, but one pale eyebrow rose in response to Harry.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy pushes me into a broom cupboard."

"Broom cupboard?" He blinked, then looked around the small space. So it was.

"Yeah. It seems to be the default for if you need somewhere to escape."

"Hmm. Well, as cosy as this is, how long do we have to stay?"

"Thanks! You don't want to stay here with me? I'm insulted." Harry's face turned to that of mock hurt.

"It's more of a 'what the fuck is there to do in a smelly, spidery broom cupboard' than any aversion to being near you."

"Awww, that's so sweet. "Harry's voice was a mite sarcastic, but he was smiling, in high spirits now Draco seemed to be mostly normal again. "And there is _plenty_ to do in a cupboard." Draco looked confused, but only momentarily, for the penny dropped the second Harry's smile turned into a smug smirk.

The Gryffindor held out his arms, and Draco did not hesitate before moving into them, placing his own arms around Harry's neck.

The warmth and comfort of the other boy's embrace was quickly becoming addictive. Too quickly, but Draco really couldn't be arsed to think about that, when Harry Potter's lips were mere inches from his own.

He leant down slightly [for Harry really is rather short], and captured Harry's bottom lip in between his own. The brunette's response was immediate; leaning down to apply more pressure, Harry kissed him back, his arms tightening around the blonde.

Draco pulled at the hair at the back of Harry's neck, tugging him closer, and parting his lips a little more. The brunette slipped his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth, coaxing Draco's tongue to play. Draco responded readily, pushing against Harry as the other boy groaned low in his throat.

Harry's hands began to move, tracing up and down Draco's sides. It made the blonde shudder into him, and Harry took that as encouragement, his hands slipping under Draco's shirt to repeat the action. When he did so, Draco let out a small moan, almost a whimper. It was incredibly pleasing to Harry, but Draco pulled back, embarrassed.

The brunette did not move either of his hands, and only waited until he had eye-contact before kissing the Slytherin once more. He only needed a little reassurance, and both had done more than enough talking already.

Harry sighed when he finally had to pull away from Draco entirely, picking up his bag before giving Draco a questioning glance.

"Do you care if people know about...this?" He wanted Draco to say no, but also hoped he would say yes- it would prevent another bloody Rita Skeeter article.

"Your friends, no. I bet you would talk to them, anyway. They are your friends. The whole school, though? I'd rather not." Draco was twiddling his thumbs together nervously.

"I have to agree with you there. I only really asked because, well, emerging from here together probably wouldn't be the greatest attempt at hiding anything."

"True that." Draco kissed him, then pushed him towards the door.

"Tell me when you've passed the first staircase."

Harry nodded, smiled, and left the room. And, as is rather guessable, the immediate sense of loss that hit him was Hufflepuff style pathetic.

He was starting to think that both him and Draco would have been better off dumped in Hufflepuff from the start.

*0o0o0*

Draco smiled as his phone went off, and it then proceeded to grow as he read the text.

_All clear. You can escape now, ferret._

_Love from _

_p.s. I think I'm a Hufflepuff_.

He decided to ignore the ferret comment; he supposed it was entirely unavoidable.

_Thanks._

_Love from Draco. Xx_

_p.s. That makes two of us._

The Slytherin, still smiling, pocketed the phone, and ran off to find Blaise.

*0o0o0*

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! I've got something to tell you!"

Harry was visibly jumping up and down, and several people in the library were shooting him odd looks.

"Sure, Harry. Let me collect my stuff, then we'll leave." She smiled at her friend, then started stacking a massive pile of books. Harry was so helpful as to hold open her bag, speeding the process along. The second her bag was shut, Harry whispered 'let's go' rather excitedly.

It made the bookworm laugh, and she grabbed his wrist, dragging the other Gryffindor until they reached an unused classroom.

There, she cast locking and silencing spells, before turning to Harry.

"You can tell me all about your new boyfriend now." Harry gaped at her, and Hermione laughed once more.

"I'm not stupid Harry. Quite frankly, you couldn't look more snogged out, and I haven't seen you this happy in _ages_."

"Right. Apparently, I have nothing to tell you." Harry frowned. That was disappointing. He had a bursting need to tell _everything_ to Hermione.

"Not true. I still know nothing about the who, what, when or why. Other than you've clearly been kissing him today. But even Ron could have noticed that."

"No he couldn't. He's in denial." Harry muttered, then groaned. "Ron is going to _kill_ me."

"He can't Harry. As you said, he's in denial." Harry knew that wouldn't cut it this time. Ron would finally accept everything, then never talk to him again.

"Believe me; he's not going to be able to ignore this one. He _hates_ him."

"Ron hates lots of people. You're not giving me much to work with."

Poor Hermione. It was all so obvious, but she couldn't work it out, because she still thought Malfoy _hated_ Harry.

"Okay, I have no idea how to properly explain this."

"You could just tell me his name."

"No, actually, I can't. Because a name won't really help you understand this. You'd be analysing and warning before I could possibly have a chance to explain."

Hermione nodded. "Then what? Presumably, you want me to know, but you can't explain. What else could you possibly do?"

Harry stuck his hand in his pocket, and it hit the phone.

"Hey, Hermione, can you stay here? I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded, already reaching into her back for a book.

"Thanks."

**A/N- Short, I know. Broken computer- this was written in my IT lesson and then my Business lesson. Likely to be worse than usual in the spelling/ punctuation department; I will go back and fix it. **

**Thanks to chaseawaymyfears, ThanhXuan, SlytherinPrincess1993, Kawaiineko 133 and Harlie Rayne for reviewing! Much love!**


	6. Together Part Two

Chapter Six- Together Part two.

Harry pulled at the door, which didn't move. With an amused sigh, Hermione flicked her wand, and Harry nearly fell over, what with the force he was putting on the door and all.

The Gryffindor boy stepped outside, locked it once more, and leaned against the door whilst texting Draco.

_I'm trying to tell Hermione. Can you come help? Xx_

_Okay_ , _I guess so. As long as you're sure she won't kill me. Where are you?_

Harry was very much surprised by Draco's agreement. He was so easily worried, Harry really hadn't expected such an answer.

In fact, he had thought it far more likely that Draco would be hiding in his room, in case anyone tried to talk to him.

The Gryffindor replied, telling him where he was, that the door was locked. Then he asked about Draco's sudden change of attitude.

_Okay_, _Harry_, _there in five. I told everything to Blaise- he is the person I usually rant at_, _and he already knew quite a bit- and he was totally fine with it! I think your mud- brainy friend will do similar. As long as there aren't any Weasles there you've neglected to tell me about. Xx_

_Just Hermione_,_ I promise. And please don't call her that. Stopping writing it halway through isn't much good. The delete key is pretty easy to hit. Xx_

_Fine._

Harry ducked back into the room, alone. Hermione gave him a questioning glance, which he ignored. Instead, he stood by the door, waiting.

The second he heard a knock, Harry reached for his wand.

"Close your eyes." He instructed Hermione, and she did, though a little irritatedly, like she thought it was silly. Then he flicked the wand he was holding, and reached for the door.

He couldn't help but smile at Draco, pulling his hand and dragging him into the room, again locking the door behind him. It seemed like the day was one long low-level spell practice.

"You can open them n-"

Harry's instruction to Hermione was cut off as Draco kissed him, wrapping him in a nerve-soothing hug at the same time.

They both heard Hermione gasp, but it still took several seconds for Harry to end the kiss, and even then he did not move from Draco's arms.

"Now I know exactly what you meant." She murmured, and while she appeared rather shocked, and a little confused, there was nothing outrightly negative in her gaze.

"Well done Draco. She looks like you put a full body-bind on her. We'll never get another coherent sentence out of her again."

"Actually, I think I did the best possible thing. Look, she's not disgusted or anything. And let's face it, that was far more pleasant than if you'd awkwardly re-introduced me. That would have been _terrible_."

"Oh, dear, Harry. You were right. Ron is going to kill you." Hermione sounded truly upset, and it made both boys face her.

"Not if he doesn't find out.'' Harry said hopefully.

"He will eventually, Harry. Even if none of us tell him. And you know that if he doesn't kill you, he'll kill Malfoy instead."

"Thanks, that is so bloody helpful. You're making this seem like a bloody Shakespear tragedy." Harry muttered. Draco chuckled a little, and Harry smiled up at him.

"Knowing you, it probably will be. How long have you been hiding this, anyway? You look awfully close."

"Just today." Draco supplied helpfully. Hermione's eyes grew round.

"Don't you think you're moving rather fast?"

"Nope. Because he neglected to mention that we slept together before term began. Sort of screwed up the usual time scale."

She shook her head at him.

"I don't want to know. So, I'm guessing this little meeting isn't totally devoid of any point. I assume you want me to provide cover from the rest of the Gryffindors?"

"If you would, we'd be most grateful. Blaise is doing similar on the Slytherin side."

Hermione simply blinked. She was unused to polite Draco. It appeared as if hell had frozen over.

"Of course. I don't want Harry dead, and he'd probably be upset if Ron killed you instead." She smiled at both of them.

Draco picked up a galleon with a green tinge. Then turned to Harry with an appologetic look.

"I've got to go." He murmured to the other boy.

"Okay." Draco kissed him, then left, with both of the Gryffindors watching him.

"That was very, very peculiar." Hermione muttered. "Like there's Malfoy the Slytherin, and Malfoy your boyfriend. The first I've punched in the face. The second was actually rather nice."

She shook her head, but smiled at Harry's happy expression.

*0o0o0*

Harry saw Draco only twice during the following days, when he saw Blaise sneaking into the Gryffindor common room to talk to seamus, and knew he could get away unnoticed.

Both of these times were brief, and they texted constantly. Yes, he probably could have snuck away more often with the help of Hermione, but he did not want her to lie until he really needed it.

So, he was thankful on Saturday, when Seamus cheerfully informed him that they were all going to meet up and write the essay.

Well, that was an understatement. He ate his toast at lightening speed, downed a goblet of pumpkin juice and was ready to go before Seamus had stopped babbling at him.

On the way out of the great hall, Harry snuck a look at the Slytherin table, only to find that both Draco and Blaise definitely weren't there. It made him walk slightly faster, and he vaguely noted his companion doing the same.

They reached the room in record time, and Seamus (who'd been told by what 'room' to go to by Blaise) opened one of the big doors, letting both himself and Harry in. They walked into the space in absolute silence; there was no sign of Draco or Blaise.

The Gryffindors didn't have to wait for long. The second they reached the very centre of the large room, Harry saw a blur of blonde and black launch itself at him, before he fell onto a soft beanbag that definitely hadn't been there before.

"Hello, love." The Gryffindor whispered before thinking, nuzzling the soft head of the body he'd automatically caught when they'd fallen.

"Morning." The blonde mop moved , and Harry caught a glimpse of the Draco's smiling face before he leaned in eagerly to kiss him. Harry kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, pushing himself into a sitting position, efffectively placing Draco in his lap.

They forgot about the other pair of people in the room, untill a cusion very narrowly missed hitting them both in the head.

Having whizzed past his ear, it startled Draco, which caused loud laughter to escape Seamus and Blaise. Draco pulled himself away from Harry, but fixed a sulky pout across his face. Though that only served to make Harry join the laughter, tucking a long strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"You're so adorable."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are, and we _all_ know it." By 'all', Harry clearly meant the small group in the room. Harry kissed his cheek, and at an 'awww' from one of the other two, they were suddenly aware of how intenly they were being watched.

"I must say, you _are_ adorable." Blaise commented, which caused Draco to turn a little pinker, and Harry to mock scowl at him.

Seamus nudged the Slytherin next to him, and Blaise turned to smile innocently at him.

"What? I'm not allowed to tell the truth anymore?" Seamus sighed resignatedly, but smiled nonetheless. Blaise's comment was harmless enough.

"Right. Essay anyone?" They all sighed a little, but got to work.

*0o0o0*

As it was a Saturday, a large portion of the eigth years (including Ron and Hermione) were out being unleased upon the public of London, so the group all left the room together when they'd finished the work.

At the end of the hallway, Blaise and Seamus turned to go to the dungeons. Draco moved to follow, but Harry pulled his hand to stop him.

"Nope, we're not going to Slytherin. I quite like being alive." Harry used his grip on Draco to tug him towards the staircase, heading to the bottom floor.

"Okay, then. Where are you dragging me?" Draco's tone was light, and he made no effort to free his hand.

Harry's mind blanked, thinking of how nice and _normal_ it would be, to do as normal for a saturday, but with Draco instead of Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not _dragging_ you anywhere. I was thinking we could go to Hogsmede, though." He waited for a resolute 'NO', but didn't get one. Draco was actually considering.

"I suppose that's a good idea. It ould be better without the whole of the bloody wizarding world observing, though." Draco replied sarcastically, with a little of his old sneer. Harry knew he wasn't totally against it though. His pause had suggested that he, too, liked the idea of a solid, ordinary Hogsmede date. It would just make everything seem more official. He was just worried.

And Harry not only understood completely, but also had a solution in mind.

Draco had no choice but to watch in wait of an explanation. And he saw Harry's hair turn white. _Disguises. Brilliant._

"Of all the wandless spells to master, Harry. Colour change."

"And cosmetic." Harry's scar vanished, and once his forhead was devoid of marks, he swept his white fringe over one eye.

"Brilliant." Draco started his own disguise, and Harry turned slightly to one side.

When he turned back, Draco had dark brown hair and eyebrows, as well as black eyeliner. It was too neat to have been applied by hand, and Harry wondered why he would know that particular spell. He didn't seem the type for make-up.

The Gryffindor looked at him, then took a black band off of his wrist. Making Draco lean down slightly, he then proceeded to gently comb his hair with his fingers, then tied it loosely in a ponytail.

"Perfect." He stepped back, to see that Draco was staring at him. It had nothing to do with the hair.

"Harry, I didn't know you had your ears pierced." He gently touched the black coiled snake earring with one finger, making it sway as it dangled from Harry's left earlobe.

"Yep. Proper muggle piecing. Got one as an up-yours to the Dursley's when I was fourteen. It sort of failed, because my cousin Duddley then got one, but there you go."

"Wow. Did it hurt?" He was totally transfixed.

"No. Hermione's did though. She got a second set, and one got infected. There's a scar there now."

"Ouch. How come I've never seen you wear one before?"

"Because I never do. It's not something I feel the need to wear, and I'm sure Snape would have something to say about it."

"I think it'd be pretty funny."

"For you, yeah. Not so much for me. If you're done oggling a muggle piercing, we could actually get going."

Draco smiled sheepishly, and stepped away, this time taking Harry's hand as they began walking.

When they left the main doors they continued walking without hesitation, hand in hand, slightly nervous about being noticed, but that was almost hidden by excitement.

They reached Hogsmede quite quickly, as there wasn't that many people walking the same narrow path ; as it was almost midday, most people were either already there, or planning to leave after lunch.

Those they did pass, did not seem to recognise them, though a few people gave them odd looks. That had everything to do with the fact that they were holding hands, and both relaxed as it appeared their simple disguises had worked.

Once there, Draco literally dragged Harry into Honeydukes. Apparantly, he had a sweet tooth. And liked pear drops. In Honeydukes, they actually looked identical to pears, and were soft like the fruit. They tasted identical to the muggle ones, but Harry didn't tell that to Draco.

He would probably be in heaven if they found a traditional sweet shop in London. Harry wasn't going to spoil it.

After they'd purchased enough sweets to last a month, Harry decided they were going to the Hog's Head. Draco went along with it, a little relieved that he hadn't suggested the Three Broomsticks. Even with different hair, the intrudor charms would go off.

It was warm in the Hog's Head, and comfortably half-full. They went straight to the bar to order, Harry controlling his smile at Aberforth. His normal grin probably would have aggravated the old man, seeing as he didn't know it was him.

"Two butterbeers, please." Aberforth laughed at him.

"Merlin's beard, Harry. Does your boyfriend have a thing for blondes, or is that _really _your attempt at rendering yourself unrecognisable?"

"Thanks, Abe. You're the only one who's noticed, actually. And he's the blonde." Harry motioned at Draco.

"You should be thankful I'm talking quietly. Draco Malfoy, I'm guessing. Harry seems to have spent an awful lot of time stalking you in the last few years. "

Draco snorted a laugh, nodding. Harry groaned. Of all the possible reactions to Dumbledore's brother, Draco _had_ to find him funny.

"Cheers. Having a good day then?"

"Alright. A lot less people from Hogwarts, though. All the younger ones are scared, and according to Hermione, most of your lot are in London."

"Yeah. Compulsory muggle studies thing."

Aberforth nodded, then pushed a couple of bottles across the bar.

"There you go, boys." Harry paid, though he knew Aberforth had a tendancy to send the money straight back into his Gringotts vault.

They sat in the corner of the establishment, able to see anyone who came in the door, and making sure no-one could be behind them. Harry wasn't really sure if it was his caution or Draco's that placed them there.

It was warm, though slightly dark, and they spent much of the day there, happy to be simply sat there together.

**A/N-Thanks to ChaseAwayMyFears for reviewing the last chapter. XD**

**Please review!**


	7. Cameras

**A/N- This is now an M rated fic. So, this is the only warning I'm giving. There is sexual content in this chapter. Not actually sex, yet, but I figured I'd warn you, as I'm aware that everyone who has this on alert added it as a T rated fic. I will tone it down, if a lot of you object to sex scenes. But only if it's a large amount. **

**Also, I'm thinking of putting Severus and Remus into this, and I don't know whether to make them friends, or give them a gradual relationship, so let me know what you think. **

**Also, many thanks to Leo Shakti, the only person who reviewed the last chapter. Your review was lovely XD**

Chapter seven - Cameras.

When they finally left the Hog's head, it was about 5 o'clock, but it was already beginning to get dark.

Aberforth had cheerfully bade them fairwell, after after muttering something to do with Albus thinking that the students were going to die, just becase it was a bit cold and dark. Draco had found it rather amusing.

The walk back seemed to be over all too quickly, and both boys were reluctant to step into the main school.

At the archway, they both stopped entirely, simply staring at one another. There was no one else there, and Harry reached out to free Draco's hair of the band. He wove his hands through it, shaking it out.

"Colour." A second later, and Draco was back to being a blonde Slytherin. Harry jumped him. Pretty damn literally. Draco was definitely hottest as a blonde, and Harry couldn't help but kiss him, he'd been wanting to all afternoon. But neither or them wanted the attention of the people in the Hog's Head. His kisses getting stronger, Harry shoved Draco back against the stone of the archway, moving his hand to stop Draco from hitting his head.

It made the blonde let out a moan, pushing his hips against Harry's, letting the brunette feel his arousal. Harry moved to Draco's neck, bitting and sucking in an effort to draw out louder and longer moans from the other boy. Draco shuddered, holding Harry's hand against his neck. One hand snaked down, caressing the skin between his shirt and his trousers.

Draco moved forward, about to-

"Harry!"

Draco groaned , and Harry let his head fall against Draco's shoulder, calming his breathing, before standing up straight and turning to face Hermione.

"Thanks for that. Brilliant timing, 'Mione."

"Ron just saw you." Hermione wasn't going to dance around the point.

"What?" Harry and Draco shouted at her simultaneously. She moved back a little, as if there was physical power contained in their voices.

"Calm down, I don't think he knew it was you. He just shouted something to do with 'Oh merlin, Harry's got another one!', then moved away to let me look out the window. I said he could question you later, then made him talk to Luna. But you will have to think of something, Harry."

"Right, yeah. I'll think of something. Obviously, he knows it's a guy, based on his comment, so he probably also saw that he's a blonde. Other than that, I can probably blag it. Thank you, Hermione."

Draco nodded in agreement.

" As long as you don't actually lie- it'll be worse when he finds out if you've been outright lying. And you can't lie for shit, Harry."

"Quite right, Draco." Hermione said approvingly.

Hermione then looked back at the school. "I think it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, alright."

Hermione walked on ahead, thinking that Harry would automatically follow, as normal.

He didn't. Instead, he turned around and started kissing Draco again. Who groaned, a mixture of arousal and annoyance. He pulled away, moving his lips to Harry's ear.

"You're a tease." He nipped at his earlobe harshly.

"Hardly. This isn't my fault."

"Yes, yes. It's all my fault. Now come_ on _Harry." Harry hadn't even noticed that Hermione had stopped walking. She was standing a few feet away, with a faint blush, but looking amused nonetheless.

"Fine." He managed to press on more kiss to Draco's lips before Hermione literally tugged him away.

"See you later, Draco." Hermione waved.

"Yeah." He knew that if it wasn't his boyfriend she was dragging away, he would have found it far more entertaining.

Draco watched them start walking, counting to five before following the Gryffindors to the great hall.

*0o0o0*

As predicted, Harry was bombarded with questions the very second that Ron had finished filling his plate. He took his time with answering, eating between replies. The first few questions were simple; due to Ron's standing on the topic of Harry's sexuality, he awkwardly asked if it was a bloke, and if he was nice.

Harry agreed to both, and despite both his and Hermione's reactions to Ron seeing him, thought that it would end there. That was usually the extent of Ron's knowledge of Harry's relationships, and anything else he found out was by mistake.

This time though -probably because he hadn't volunteered the information- Ron stopped eating completely , facing Harry, the picture of confusion.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe. Why?" Harry was nervous. Had he been found out so soon?

"He goes to Hogwarts- obviously. Is he in our year?"

Following Draco's advice, he truthfully answered yes, hoping Ron wouldn't try to figure out just how many gay blonde eighth year boys there were. Hell , Harry wouldn't be surprised if Draco was the only one. He knew Hogwarts didn't come with a long line of blondes- Merlin knew how hard Harry had searched. He had a thing for blondes. Well, a thing for Draco. But that seemed to be equivocal for the guys he'd been with. Not all blonde, obviously, but a fair amount had been.

"Aha! You're dating a guy from another house."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He wanted to know Ron's reasoning. His friend would have known exactly who it was- he had been able to make out Harry's facial features- had he not thought that idea impossible. Draco Malfoy had a rather distinctive appearance.

"He's blonde. I could see that." His eyes scanned the great hall, lingering less on the Slytherin table than the other two. His eyes went back to Harry. "I dunno. Will you tell me?"

"Uh, no." He said it in a joking tone of voice, and got away with it.

"Urgh, nevermind. I don't really want to know. So long as I don't have to see you kissing again, all is fine by me."

As this was the reaction Harry had originally anticipated, he nodded, turning his attention back to his treacle tart.

*0o0o0*

At ten-forty-five, a very bored Harry Potter searched for his Slytherin boyfriend on the Marauder's map. He was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't in the Slytherin common room or doorms, until he spotted the small dot located inside Snape's office, looking as if he were about to leave; his dot was rapidly approaching the door, whereas the one labelled Severus Snape remained stationary.

Completely on impulse, Harry left the room, apologising in advance to the fat lady, who would be rather irritated when he wanted to get back in.

He was halfway down the stairs when he realised that he had forgotten to bring his cloak, and couldn't be bothered to go back; he just wanted to find Draco.

And he did. Keeping an eye on the map, he managed to reach the blonde Slytherin at the end of the long ground floor corridoor, a little ways from Snape's office.

He literally almost bumped into him; Draco wasn't looking where her was going, and Harry still had most of his attention on the map.

The young Malfoy looked surprised, but that was quickly taken over by happiness, and he embraced Harry without asking questions.

Harry kissed him, slowly but firmly, wrapping an arm tightly around Draco's waist as he walked them backwards, until Draco hit the wall, more or less mirroring their position from earlier.

"Much better." He smirked against Draco's lips.

Having dreamt of his body for weeks, Harry's sexual frustration as at a record high. And as their kisses became heated, almost frantic, he could guess that Draco was in a similar state. Moving closer, Harry bit Draco's lip, simulaneously brushing his hip against the other boy's arousal. It made Draco let out a needy moan, squeezing Harry's arse with one hand as he bent one knee, bringing him closer.

Draco gasped as Harry's hand came into contact with his crotch. Almost overwhelmed in the senses that the Gryffindor was inflicting upon his body, he hadn't really registered that the hand around the waist had pulled back, sliding across the fabric of his trousers.

Palming the Slytherin's erection, Harry's lips travelled down to his throat, attacking the soft skin as he heard the string of moans escaping his boyfriend.

He gripped the hardened member, the fabric creating friction as he began jerking off the other the other boy with short, fast movements. He did not continue this for very long, as he was quickly entranced by the way Draco was thrusting against his hand, and was desperate to increase the feelings assaulting the Slytherin.

He quickly undid the button on Draco's black trousers, a practised movement that lacked the usual teenage fumbling and awkwardity.

Slipping one hand into the now spread out fabric, the brunnette grasped Draco in one hand, using his thumb to smear the leaking pre-come about the head as he gently began pumping fist around the blondes dick.

Draco was flushed and panting heavily, Harry's name occasionally escaping his lips as jolts of pleasure ran through him.

Harry judged when Draco was close by his breathing and the pitch of his moans- something even his drunken state hadn't allowed him to forget. Timed perfectly, Harry leant forward, adding more pressure to Draco as he swallowed his long groan with a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting as Draco's seed coated Harry's hand.

Their kisses became slightly more languid as Draco came down from his high, and he took Harry by surprise with he speed that he switched their positions around.

He barely had time to register the fact that Draco had left his arms before the blonde was on his knees in front of him, teasingly stroking his thigh, his face a picture of contemplation. Then he energetically (surprisingly so, considering) bounced on the balls of his feet, and pressed a kiss to the clear outline of Harry's cock as he undid the belt that held up trousers that were far too wide for such a skinny boy to wear.

Once undone, Harry's trousers fell to his knees with very minimal prompting. He did not feel the cold of the hallway, however, for his dick was quickly surrounded by Draco's warm breath as he moved impossibly close to the other boy, nose nearly burried in the patch of dark curls.

He looked up, eyes wide on a face that was misleadingly innocent, and saw desire and possesiveness flash in the brunnettes eyes. He'd been told many times that his soft features looked unbelievably sexy when he was on his knees, and Harry appeared to agree with this.

Still looking up at him, Draco licked a stripe up Harry's length, delighting in the hiss of the word 'fuck' that came from the other boy. Moving so that he was sat properly on his knees, Draco braced his hands on Harry's hips, sqeezing tightly.

He licked the tip, then began sucking lightly on the head, smirking around it when another expletive escaped Harry.

Relaxing his throat, Draco dropped down onto Harry, taking in as much of him as he could, and moving one hand to cover what little remained. The other hand stayed on Harry's hip, softly neading the flesh as he sucked on Harry's dick, his cheeks hollowed to create as much contact as possible.

He felt Harry's hands land on his head as the Gryffindor let out a particularly strong moan, and prepared himself for Harry pulling at his hair, an action that the blonde had always thought to be entirely unnecessary.

He didn't. The brunette stroked the blondes hair lightly, a contrast with the sharp jerk of his hips as he thrust into Draco's mouth. His eyes were closed, an expression of pure pleasure, and Draco savoured it, his hand squeezing Harry's balls as he felt him tensing into climax.

Prepared for it, Draco swallowed easily, giving Harry's now spent body one last lick before pulling back a little.

The Gryffindor sorted out his clothing, then slid down the wall so that he was sat next to Draco. Silently, he pulled the blonde into his arms, moving a few stray strands away from his face before kissing his forhead sweetly.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Even if you are a Hufflepuff."

*0o0o0*

When they entered the classroom, Zacharias Smith was standing at the front, smiling gleefully. It was an odd look on the Hufflepuff, but neither Harry nor Draco paid much attention to it; they hadn't talked to the boy since the incident with the DA. (Or course, Draco hadn't been properly talking to Harry then either, but that was best ignored.)

They came in exactly on time, with Blaise and Seamus, so no-one even spared them a glance.

They waited silently until Snape was standing at the front, usual scowl in place.

"**Smith**," He sneered the name with disgust. "Has made use of a piece of Muggle technology. This wasn't homework, and extra tasks will simply serve to irritate- for future notice." He glared at the boy who still looked smug. "However, since he has handed over the camera, we may as well all look at how it works. It may give some of you information for your technology essays."

He linked the camera to a conjure screen, but vaguely mentioned how wires could connect the camera to a computer of TV. He didn't go into detail, and most of them wondered if he actually knew what he was talking about.

Then he went through the pictures, grudging letting the Hufflepuff explain about the zoom, lighting, shutter speed and bore everyone with information about what the picture actually was- which all of them could see anyway.

Most of them were taken inside Hogwarts or the grounds, a couple of them from Hogsmede.

Up until the end, there wasn't a single person in any of the pictures, other than two 'self-portraits', taken about a third of the way through.

The last picture, however, was something else entirely.

There was a gasp that echoed throughout the room, and many students blushed, a few of them laughing a little from nerves, the occasional person laughing obnoxiously at what Smith had done, expecting an angry fit from Snape.

The photo was a _very_ clear image, and was taken at a _very_ precise angle. And both Harry and Draco stared at the screen, transfixed.

They both recognised half of the image directly, and knew _exactly _when the picture must have been taken.

In the picture, Draco was against a wall, one of his hands groping Harry's arse, and they were kissing passionately, Harry's own hand gripping Draco's clothed penis.

It was obvious that it was them, the picture showing both of their faces clearly, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the photo Draco, loving the fact that there was evidence to show that he, Harry Potter, had put _that_ look on Draco Malfoy's face.

Though most of his attention was on Draco, it also did not escape his notice that right then, he couldn't have looked happier. Because, even in the aroused scene, he had been ecstatic, making Draco's features relax in pleasure.

They both looked happy, and a part of Harry really wanted to keep that photo.

Instead of asking for the picture, he turned a little to face Draco, worried as to how he was going to react. Draco did not look angry, but a little scared, though Harry did not miss the little hint of desire that flashed through his eyes. It made him a little more angry at Zack than he had been previously. He was used to the whole of the wizarding world speculating on his sexuality, and his relationships. Draco wasn't.

And he would shoot Smith if this photo scared off his cute blonde for good.

Luckily for him, Draco noticed him staring at him, and saw the insecurity, worry _and_ everything else that had travelled across the brunettes face while he had been lost in thought.

The childish part of Draco had originally been about to blame Harry for the picture, before the logical part of his brain kicked in, and realised that Harry, also had no idea about the photo.

Instead of reacting, he stayed silent, awaiting the reactions of everyone else in the room.

Who, for the most part, were confused. They'd expected shouting by now, not the dead silence that had spread across the large room.

Eventually, it got too much. Harry and Draco exchanged, a glance, and Draco nodded, knowing from the mischievious gleam in Harry's eyes that he was intentionally about to out them.

It would be far easier than denying it now, then having it all come up again later.

"You should have waited ten minutes. You would have gotten a _much_ better picture." Harry commented lightly.

Everyone shuffled around to gape at them. A few Gryffindors laughed, thinking that the picture was fake, and Harry was just taking the piss. He ignored them, smiling cheerfully at Draco.

Who smirked back. "No, you would consider it a much better picture. I wouldn't. This lot would be all off to steal you."

There was audible gasp of shock, and Harry let out a loud laugh.

"Potter, Malfoy! Are you two saying that this is a genuine picture?" Snape's eyebrows had climbed up his forehead, and he was staring at them with an uncharactoristic expression of shock, that left only a little of his usual air of distaste.

"Most definitely." Harry answered seriously, then ruined it by laughing. Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Answer properly, Potter, or you'll be in detention with Smith."

"Yes, that is a proper picture. If it's not, Smith must be a fucking genius, 'cause I definitely remember that night."

"POTTER!" Snape was shaking with fury, partially from being assulted with the image of his godson making out with Potter, and partially because the Gryffindor was insisting the picture was real. That a _Malfoy_ would kiss him. He was about to kill the brat.

Harry was smirking at Snape, but glanced at Draco when a movement from him caught his eye. Draco got up from his seat, and Harry would have been worried had the blonde not looked so mischievious.

Draco walked around the table, and Harry, guessing what he was doing, held out his arms for the blonde Slytherin.

Who slowly seated himself on Harry's lap, folding one leg over the other before turning his torso to face the brunnette.

Harry wrapped his arms about the blonde, dropping his smirk to smile properly at Draco.

They both moved at the same time, their mouths meeting in a slow, caring kiss. As they kissed, Harry moved one of his hands, trailing it down Draco's arm before entwining their fingers together.

Draco softly gripped his hand in response, nerves settling themselves within him as the other students became speaking, a murmur carrying itself across the room.

They did not hear Snape amoung these voices; maybe they'd actually given him a heart attack. Then again, maybe not.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS MALFOY?" Several people near Ron winced, his voice was that loud and angry.

"Yes." Harry practically growled at his best friend.

"But he's a Death-Eater! He's evil! Harry, you do know that's Malfoy sat on you, don't you?"

Harry kissed Draco's cheek, and heard several girls go 'awww' in an annoying tone of voice.

"Yes. And he's not an evil Death Eater. He's the most lovely, hottest boy you'll ever see." Harry thought that was true, but mainly just said it to annoy Ron.

"Harry, did you just call **me** lovely?"

"Yep." Harry gave him a bright smile, and Draco let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're lucky I like you."

"You love me." Harry kissed him before he could respond.

"Malfoy, step outside. I'll talk to you in a minute." Snape had gotten his voice back.

The Slytherin shifted to move, but Harry stopped him.

"'I'm sorry professor, I know you've just realised he's gay, but I don't share. "

There was a titter of muffled laughter, and Snape gave a disgusted glare to Harry. And quite right, seeing as the subject had been his godson.

"Both of you go to Dumbledore's office. NOW!"

Supressing laughter, Harry left the room, a giggling blonde pulling him by the hand.

**A/N- I'm back! Please Review, comment alert! It would make me very happy! That one review was a lovely and encouraging one, but a couple more would be nice XD**


	8. Patronus

**A/N- Wow, Reviews! A few people reviewed the last chapter, and it prompted me to write this one in just two days!**

**Thank You to: XCaptainBlaze, ChaseAwayMyFears, Harlie Rayne, TooManyWhatIfs and HaruHaruGD for reviewing! **

**Also, a Thank you to Harlie Rayne in particular, who actually reviewed twice since the last chapter was put up!**

**This is the first chapter that centers quite a bit around Severus and Remus. It will happen occasionally, but not enough to take over the main story.**

Chapter Eight- Patronus

They sat outside of Dumbledore's office- they hadn't been given a password, and their joint knowledge of sweets had failed to get them through. They were only there for a few minutes, however, as Dumbledore seemed to have recieved word of the incident, and left his office to fix the two boys with an amused glare.

"Come on in, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." The old man's eyes twinkled, and Harry vaguely wondered what Snape had thought that Dumbledore would do about it.

Both teenagers trailed into the large office, sitting together on one of the two sofas that the Headmaster indicated his hand towards. They were sat very close together, but not quite touching, and Dumbledore noted their efforts with a small smile at them.

"As both of you know, Snape sent you here because of your behaviour in his lesson, and that will be addressed shortly. I, however, have something else to discuss with you, once this little matter is all cleared up."

He smiled kindly, but awaited the comment he knew would come from Harry.

"It wasn't really our behaviour. Smith took the damn photo." Draco subtley nudged the Gryffindor, urging him to be quiet. They had both deliberately wound up Snape, the picture had just set everything off.

"Yes, I had heard something a little similar. As it is, we don't have any school rules of this kind. As teachers of a boarding school, all members of staff are aware of intimate relationships between students, particularly in the older half of the school. We know this, but we do encourage pupils to be a little more...discreet. It is not proper to engage in intimate activities in the hallway, which is what allowed Mr Smith to take the photograph to begin with. As a result of this, you have made your relationship a new source of talk for the school, which leads to what I will discuss with you soon. As both of you are over seventeen, there isn't any sort of punishment given to you, though your guardians have been informed, and will arrive here shortly."

Harry laughed, picturing the Dursley's in Hogwarts.

"No, not the Dursley's, Harry. I have called Mr Lupin."

All that did was reduce Harry's expression to a smirk. Remus was well aware of some of his... behaviours. He had even had to pick up a drunken, half-dressed Harry from a gay club twice. He'd tried to tell Harry off, but he'd reminded the Marauder so much of Sirius, and as a result, Remus had let it go very quickly.

Not feeling even remotely threatened, Harry turned to the Slytherin, who had managed to look even paler than usual. It took Harry a second, but then the colour drained from his face too.

"I'm a dead man, aren't I." It wasn't really a question, and Harry stared at his boyfriend in horror.

"We both are." Draco looked miserable, and Harry took hold of his hand, trying to comfort the blonde.

"I'm sure both of you will be pleased to know that Lucius Malfoy cannot come to Hogwarts." The elder Malfoy had indeed tried to redeem himself towards the end of the war, something that had saved the man from Azkaban. He didn't get off scot-free though. He was serving twenty years in a prison in France, and would then be constantly tracked for the rest of his life.

Apparantly his son's behaviour wasn't a reason for a day trip. Dumbledore hadn't even asked the Aurors in charge. It was hardly important, and the ex-Death-Eater would probably cause more trouble.

"Instead, your Godfather will be here in a minute."

"As you know, he is very obviously aware of the situation."

"Eh? Why would your godfather know?"

"Because_ I _sent you here." Severus re-entered the room, looking a lot less angry than he had in front of their classmates.

"Snape!"

"Yes, well done Potter. You always were a little slower than the average wizard." Snape had his trademark sneer back.

"Now, now Severus. Please don't insult Harry."

"Remus!" Harry jumped up, letting go of Draco, and ran up to Lupin, giving him a hug. The werewolf hugged him back, laughing a little at Harry's enthusiasm.

"I've missed you, Moony." He mumbled, fingers scrunching in Lupin's woolly jumper.

"I've missed you too, cub." Lupin patted him on the back, then let go, moving to sit next to Severus, who had chosen the sofa opposite Draco. Harry resumed his position next to the Slytherin, and Dumbledore clapped his hands from his desk, getting the attention of the four other males in the room.

"Right, Remus, Severus, you have been called here following an incident between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Incident. It's hardly an incident." Harry muttered.

"Harry, your entire year was shown an inappropriate picture, less than half an hour ago."

"And as I said to them, it could have been a lot worse." Draco noticed both Harry and his guardian were smirking at each other.

Dumbledore held up a camera, and a piece of card. Harry assumed the picture was on the other side. And he was not disappointed. The headmaster held up the camera to show the werewolf, then handed over the picture.

"The photograph was taken by Zacharius Smith, in the middle of a hallway on the first floor. As you can see, it was a muggle camera he was using for their Muggle Studies class."

"If you are implying that the picture was taken by accident, it most definitely wasn't." Snape bit out. Neither Albus nor Remus questioned it. Snape had no reason to say anything he wasn't sure of.

"You're right Harry. It definitely could have been a **lot** worse." The werewolf commented idly. He looked only a little surprised, and that was entirely due to Harry's choice in partner.

The Gryffindor flashed a grin at him in response. It was clear he was getting no telling-off from the even-tempered werewolf.

"How could _that_ be any worse?" The potions master was stunned. As far as he could remember, Remus was both too proper and too private to condone such an exhibtion in a public {or near enough public} place.

"Easily. Clearly, you don't know Harry. I've seen him in nothing but a black skirt and high heels, sitting in an alleyway, petting his patronus for company." Lupin stated this in a very off-hand manner. It was the voice used to explain how Sirius had gotten in trouble. And, years back, to explain James's stupidity or childishness to Lily.

Three people in the room looked surprised.

"Hey, I only got the patronus for a hug. And that was the _only_ thing I _didn't_ get that night." Harry bitterly muttered to himself. Draco heard though, and put one arm around the brunnette. Harry smiled at him.

"Harry, wasn't your-"

"Yes." Harry cut him off. He knew exactly what the remaining Marauder was about to say. And he didn't really want the two Slytherins to hear that.

"Oh. That's interesting. That was a year ago, Harry." Remus's expression was soft. He definitely wasn't going to tell him off after figuring that out.

"Thanks Moony." Harry's voice was bitter, and a little miserable.

"Cheer up, Cub. I have something to show you later." Lupin's hand was twirling his wand, and Harry sent him a curious look, getting a reassuring smile in response.

"Right, with the assumption that both Severus and Remus will sort out anything to do with the incident personally, I would like to move forward."

They all sat in silence, facing the older wizard. He took that as an invitation to continue.

"The problem is that it's you two." A gray eyebrow rose at the identical indignant looks from both Harry and Draco. Severus and Remus remained mostly passive.

"That wasn't in any way an insult. The problem is that you, unlike most students, are high profile individuals. A lot of attention couldbe drawn to this, because of both of you together. You may have media attention. This is the only picture printed, and I have the camera, but that doesn't mean this will be ignored. Harry, you in particular, have readers for every small detail. All of your relationships have been on the first page, with the exception of Miss Chang."

"That wasn't a relationship. And no, they haven't. Who I'm sleeping with isn't first page material." And that was true to Harry, who barely ever read the Prophet anymore.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, then waved his wand, causing a stack of newspapers to hover next to Harry. A rather large stack of newspapers. The Gryffindor subtly edged away from his blonde boyfriend, quickly unfolding the first newspaper. From about two years ago, it featured a picture of him and Ginny, holding hands. 'How sweet' was the heart-warming caption.

Harry wrinkled his nose and reached for the next one. That had a picture of his first lover, a kind, caring boy named Darren. He, also, had wanted another, and they were good friends. They came to each other for comfort, and they both had cared a great deal about each other. They hadn't been in love though, and their relationship had parted on very good terms. Darren's love had come through, confessing his own feelings after stumbling upon one of Darren and Harry's conversations about their somewhat pathetic lovesick-ness.

Darren had felt a little bad about abandoning Harry, but they were still good friends. Seeing as it had taken Harry all of a week to find another boyfriend, it was clear he was not particularly cut up about it.

Harry smiled a little at the paper. Luckily for him, it wasn't in colour. If it had been, Draco would have noted the date, and the fact that the boy was not only a little taller than Harry, but also had white-blonde hair and gray eyes. That was what had attracted Harry to this guy to begin with.

Following this, there were seven newspapers anouncing relationships, six for break-ups, and two merely speculating on his sexuality.

"Okay, I see your point. A little. But the last one was dated five months ago. Maybe now Voldemort's dead, they wont care."

"No, they'll care. It's like with Muggle royalty. If they achieve something, or a big event occurs, they will end up in the paper at least twice a month for the next year or so. Everything ends up commented on, from hert-warming family stories to most minor of indiscretions. And the gossip magazines will print the worst stories."

"Well, you're wrong there. If they'd been looking for 'indiscretions', they would have found a tonne of shit."

"The only reason that you've avoided gaining some more colourful articles, is that the people there to witness it were too trollied to remember in the morning. And I've taken you home."

Harry opened his mouth again, but Remus shook his head.

"As for many of your tasteless dates, prostitution is a crime. They can hardly sell an article to the prophet."

Draco gave Harry a look that said 'really?', and both Dumbledore and Snape gave him _very_ shocked glances.

"Thank You _very_ much, Remus. I swear you're out to get me." Then to his boyfriend; "I'll tell you about that later."

Draco nodded.

"And that's not all." Another stack appeared next to Draco, who ignored it.

"That's not necessary. Unlike Harry, I keep track of how many people want to kill me. It also makes it easier to understand homophobic howlers."

Harry looked worried, and Draco was quick to console him.

"It's because they think I'm a death eater. If they considered me to be a good person, they wouldn't bother. It's really got very little to do with being gay. Oh, and they think I've corrupted ministry officials."

Snape snorted. "As you are ten years younger than Richardson, that particular article should have been the other way around."

"I know, Sev. But seeing as the wizarding world thinks I'm so damned hot I can turn that cold-hearted bastard, I'm not going to complain. You know, rather than he's always been a bit strange, and most people won't play his little games. That would just make me seem weak."

"I don't know most of the sordid details of that relationship, and nor do I want to." Snape glared at his godson.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"As you should be able to see, with both of your reputations, the media will be likely to jump on this."

"I personally couldn't give two shits. I don't read the Prophet anyway. But, you do, and we don't really need a plague of mail. I guess we'll have to try and avoid this."

"Let them do what they like. I mean, we'll try not to do anything that they'll find out about, but if they do, it's not a massive deal. It'll blow over, it always does."

"A mature attitude to take, boys." Dumbledore smiled in approval. Harry, on the other hand, knew that it would upset the blonde quite a lot, and mentally vowed to do something about it all when the media reared its ugly head.

"Except, Draco, you're father will find out about this." Snape reminded the other Slytherin.

"How he's missed all of the others is a mystery to me."

"Running around after the Dark Lord, he hardly had time to either look at the paper or question you."

"Well now he does. And he'll have twenty years to get used to it." Draco was a lot braver when he didn't have to talk to his father to his face.

"As long as you both fully grasp the situation, I think you're free to go." Dumbledore dissmissed them.

Both boys stood, as did Remus and Severus. The latter nodded his head at Dumbledore, spared a glance at Lupin, and was gone.

Remus stood by the door, waiting for Harry, and was slightly amused when the dark haired boy picked up the photo, turning to Dumbledore.

"Could I keep this, Sir?"

Draco muffled a giggle.

"Harry, I assure you, nothing would come from that photo. If, however, you would feel safer having it in your own possesion, that is fine."

"I trust you not to let anyone get it, Professor. It has nothing to do with safety. I just think it's a fantastic picture of Draco."

Draco couldn't hide his giggles anymore, and Remus chuckled along with the blonde. Dumbledore aimed for a look of disapproval, and failed, then waved one hand lightly to get the three to leave his office.

They did so, and Albus waited until the door had shut before letting loose his own quiet laughter, reaching for some treats to feed to Fawkes.

*0o0o0*

Outside, Harry kissed Draco, then moved to follow Remus. Who turned to the blonde, unusually serious.

"I hate to be so pessimistic, but I would keep an eye out for hexes and other spells." Draco nodded, not bothering to point out that there were small groups trying to curse him at least once a week. They were small groups; a lot of people had grown up enough to stop trying to torture people for entertainment. There were a couple though, who, like Voldemort, would never grow up.

"Okay. I'll see you later Harry." Draco wandered off, having decided to ignore lessons for the rest of the day.

Harry and Remus walked at a steady pace until they reached the lake. Due to lessons, they were the only people there, and it was calmingly quiet. The werewolf leaned against a massive rock, digging his heels into the muddy grass around him. Harry sat on a smaller boulder opposite, waiting for Remus to speak first.

"Your patronus is a ferret." Remus stated quietly.

"Yes. It has been since the end of sixth year. When both Draco and Snape refused to kill Dumbledore. I don't know why it changed then, because nothing was different; I had cared for him for months before that. Even after he broke my nose on the train."

"It was a significant moment for it to change. Have you seen Severus's patronus?"

"Yes. It's a Doe."

"The same as your mother's. It's always been a Doe- his patronus had never reflected him, which is unusual. I think it's because she was his first friend, and he already felt a lot for her when she taught him the Patronus Charm."

"My mother taught it to him?"

"Yes. In fourth year he admitted to her that the Slytherin's stories of the Dark Lord had made him scared of the dark. She taught it to him as a means of comfort."

"I on the other hand, have had three patronus's. The first two differed only slightly in appearance. A wolf, then a dog."

_Sirius._ Harry did not voice this aloud; it still hurt him to talk of his Godfather, so the pain must have been extraordinary for the wolf, who'd lost his best friend.

"What's it now?"

Remus smiled, holding up his wand.

"Expecto Patronum." He said the words calmly, and fondly. Something that was probably caused by what he was remembering.

From the tip of his wand came the familiar flash of blue light, which shaped itself quickly into a bird, and settled itself upon the werewolf's shoulder.

"A crow." Harry realised, then stepped up from the rock, getting a closer look. "What's he holding in his beak?"

"I believe it's mandrake root, or something similar." Harry startled at the name of the ingredient commonly used in potions.

"Snape." He stated. His tone was not judging. Personally, he wasn't very fond of the head of Slytherin, but then again, none of the Marauders had been particulary in favour o Malfoy's, either.

"I've had this one since the year I taught at Hogwarts. We spent a lot of time together that year, he was almost obsessive in checking that he'd made the wolfsbane correctly. I stayed there for a least twenty minutes after taking it, so he could make sure no negative symptoms were appearing. After the behaviour of our friends in Hogwarts, such attention was not necessary.

I had a crush on him at Hogwarts, you know. And I grew to admire him a lot for the things he'd had to do for the order. It was just that little added care that tipped it."

Harry noticed the werewolf's slightly bittersweet smile, and hugged him. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

He stepped back, and Remus noticed that Harry looked a little subdued compared with before, a little sad.

"Don't be upset on my behalf, Cub. I'm not made of the same stuff as you and James are." Harry did not miss that he mentioned Harry's father in the present tense. "I know Severus, and I think it's a miracle he tolerates talking to me at all. I take what I can, and I know that people as emotional as him are actually the hardest to get to."

"Funny, I thought that about Draco. But it all worked out, after I stopped making him cry. It was like he needed a complete break down before he'd let it go." Harry was still guilty that he'd upset the blonde so much, but only a little.

He noticed Remus frown, but the werewolf did not ask him to elaborate.

They walked back to the school, and Harry went got the map to find Draco.

As he did so, it did not escape his notice that the label reading Remus Lupin was heading to the dungeons. But the one with Severus Snape on it wasn't in the main school.

*0o0o0*

Severus stayed on the edge of the forest, eyes trained on the lake. He honestly hadn't been eavesdropping. The potions master had been collecting ingredients when the pair of Gryffindors had started their conversation. The only way to get out of the small protected circle where he grew certain plants would have been through the clearing where the Gryffindors were standing.

And that senario would have been terrible for both of them. Lupin would probably have been embarrassed, and Severus knew he wasn't ready to talk to the werewolf.

He slowly pulled out his wand, and said 'expecto patronum' in his usual flat voice. A doe appeared at his side, as everyone saw. They normally paid attention to the doe, and did not notice the wolf that bounded around, both Severus and the doe watching it intently.

He sat there for a good ten minutes, lost in watching the wolf. He'd seen Lupin running like that only once, when he checked on him the first transformation after he'd taken the wolfsbane. He'd used a silencing spell, and stayed hidden, but he felt like he'd been a part of Lupin's little world. It had also made him miserable for weeks. The wolf had bounded around, but not happily, and when he'd reached the river, he'd sat at the edge, watching his reflection for hours.

The only other time he'd seen Lupin as a wolf, Harry and his careless friends had been there.

These two experiences had actually made Snape grudgingly happy that Black and Potter had been there for the wolf at school. It must have been a terrible time for him.

- When Snape returned to his rooms, there was a figure sat outside. As he grew closer to the door, it stood up, and Snape was slightly surprised to see Remus there. After the conversation with Harry, Snape expected Remus would keep to himself for a little while. He had always been a rather reserved fellow, a bit like Severus himself. Though he was a good deal kinder, and paid great attention to the behaviours of others.

The potions master resolved to try and be nice to Remus, though he didn't particularly want company.

He didn't have a lesson to teach- he had a two hour prep period, so decided that he could spare the time to talk to the other man.

"Remus."

"Hey Sev." Snape would have commented on the shortened name, had the werewolf not looked so tired. It was clearly accidental.

"What are you doing sat outside?" His tone was not as harsh as it ordinarily would have been.

"Well, Your door is not just password protected- which is half-blood-prince, but also spell protected. You've used the spell set as a ward for a safe-house. I figured it would be rude to break into a room that is so well obscured from allowing a random individual to enter."

"How can you even tell that?"

"I work in defense. I have become used to spells that shield objects, even doors. And, with werewolf senses, I felt the hum that said there was a ward in place." He uttered quietly. Snape frowned a little. Clearly Remus did not realise what an achievement that was.

Severus nodded towards the door, indicating that Remus should open the door. It took the werewolf about twenty seconds, but the potions master did not know how long he'd had before to work it out.

"That is quite a skill." Snape followed Remus into the room. "Please, take a seat."

Remus sat at the small table, watching as Severus fell into their wolfsbane routine. He flicked his wand several times, making items move smoothly to the table, the teapot filling itself from the sink before heating.

"Tea?" The Slytherin enquird, once the teapot had stopped whistling, and was hovering beside him.

"Please." Snape poured tea into two cups, added milk and one spoon of sugar to one of them, and pushed that cup across the table to Remus. To his own, he added only milk.

"So, what brings you here?" Snape stared at his teacup, idly running a finger around the top.

"Your wonderful cups of tea." He took sip, swallowed then sighed. "Actually, I need your help."His voice was resigned, and Snape knew Remus hated asking for favours. He was always worrying that Snape had to spend far too much of his time making Wolsbane, and now he needed something else.

"Go on."

"I need two things, and I am sorry to trouble you, but one of them I can only get from you, and I currently cannot obtain the other."

Remus was hesitant, but Severus refrained from telling him to spit it out.

"One is dreamless sleep. Poppy says I've been taking it too long, and has refused to prescribe me any more." Snape nodded. He knew why the werewolf wanted it. He'd had many a traumatic experience, and he, like many wolves, was scared that the monster would come out in his sleep.

Snape got up, and walked over to a set of cuboards. He pulled out a vial of light blue liquid, then returned. He offered the vial to Remus, who gingerly took it from him, startling a little when their hands brushed.

"As you can probably tell, that is not dreamless sleep."

Remus nodded, glancing at him inquisitively.

"It is slightly weaker, and not at all addictive. I think it should help supress any withdrawal until you are ready to stop taking sleeping potions entirely."

Remus nodded again, looking fascinatedly as white whisps of smoke drifted through the blue liquid.

"What's it called?"

"I haven't named it yet. I'm still not sure if it's perfect- the only test subject has been myself. If you wouldn't mind testing it, it would be beneficial to the both of us."

He noticed as Remus brightened slightly at the prospect of being _helpful._ It was rather endearing.

"Of course. Thank you, Severus. I am grateful."

"It's fine. What was the other thing you needed?"

"Your spells. From when we were at Hogwarts. I know you voluntarily returned to potions, but some of your spells were amazing. Dumbledore has asked me to teach again- the Defence teacher has just admitted to illness. I wanted to know if I could teach some of yours to the upper years. As we know, with Umbridge and Lockhart, Harry said they didn't really learn much."

Severus was actually quite touched. That Remus thought it worth teaching, that meant a lot.

"I would say yes, but the spells have never been approved. They're all illegal."

"Then we can go get them approved." Lupin said cheerfully.

"Also, Potter's got the book. They were all in the potions book he used two years back."

"I'm surprised you allowed him to keep it."

"I didn't know he had it until he nearly killed Draco."

"Yes, well. If you approve, I will ask Harry for the book."

"Yes, that's fine." Severus smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Severus."

Remus stood up to leave, and Severus walked with him to the door, opening the door to let him out.

"Congratulations on the job." His voice was flat, and he was staring at the door, but Remus beamed at him, thanking him once more before leaving.

**Congratulations, you have reached the end of this chapter. If you could leave a comment, it would be very much appreciated XD**


	9. A Broken Nose

**A/N- Hi, I'm back! And absolutely ecstatic with the response for the last chapter! So Thank you to: Aquata, HaruHaruGD, Harlie Rayne, Hoshineku, ChaseAwayMyFears, FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer, and the Anonymous Reviewer! I don't know your name, but I would still like to thank you XD**

Chapter Nine- A broken nose

Around lunchtime the next day, a first year Gryffindor nervously handed a roll of parchment to Harry, stating that it had been sent by Professor Snape. Harry had thanked the child, despite the fact that it was from Snape, and the little problem that the kid kept glancing at his long fringe, hoping for a glimpse of his famous scar.

He did not unroll the parchment, as the boy did not leave. He just stood there, nervously twitching his hands, until Harry impatiently asked him what he wanted.

The boy pointed down the noisey corridoor. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Harry turned around. Draco was standing still, uncharacteristically allowing Ron to shout at him. Several students from all the houses had joined him, and a crowd was gathering. It was odd that he hadn't heard this earlier- Ron's voice had risen well above the humm of the crowd.

"You stupid Death Eater! You _fucking_ Malfoy _prick_! You stay away from Harry, you hear me?" Harry was furious. He actually wished that Draco would respond; Ron was keeping up a monologue the whole time Harry was trying to get through the crowd.

When he finally forced his way through, he was absolutely livid. Draco hadn't even opened his mouth to respond, not even once, and people were still joining in.

"Ron! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Sorting out Malfoy." Ron spat, as if he thought Harry would _approve._ It was completely illogical.

"Why? He doesn't need 'sorting out'." Harry was trying to get into his friend's line of sight, but the ginger boy just kept looking around him.

"Yes he does! He must have slipped you a potion!"

Draco laughed darkly. "Unlike you, Weasley, I don't need one."

It was the first sentence Harry had heard from the blonde, and Harry felt an uncharacteristic surge of pride.

"How dare you! Are you implying I _forced _Hermione to love me?"

"No. She's just too nice a person to properly look at your faults." This was where, in the past, the word mudblood would turn up. The brunnette Gryffindor was ecstatic; Draco was being _nice_ about her.

"However, all I see is a twat that wont except that his best friend is gay. Some friend you are."

Ron could not think of a retort; he knew the blonde was right. But he didn't want to give in. The fact that he'd lost an argument with Malfoy (Which wasn't an argument such as discussion where Ron was confused that Harry was dating _Malfoy_.) only served to infuriate the red-haired Gryffindor.

Before either Harry or Draco could react, he swung his arm back, then pushed it forward to connect Draco's nose, the sickening crunch, making some of the many spectators wince.

Harry reacted instinctively, moving to shield Draco before letting out his anger, his magic beyond angry, and a wave resulted, the power only hitting Ron, who sailed above all of the other students, moving diagonally until his back hit a wall.

Ignoring the fear he had successfully installed within the audience, he turned around, withdrawing his wand. With one hand, he gently gripped the blonde's chin, and pointed the wand at his nose.

"_Episkey._" Draco's nose appeared fixed, and Harry gently tapped it to make sure. Draco didn't react to this, and Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He'd forgotten the charm to get rid of dried blood, so the Gryffindor took some tissues from his pocket, muttering _augumenti_ to wet them. As he was cleaning off the blood, he heard Draco laugh harshly.

"Now both of them have punched me in the face."

Harry laughed, and kissed the end of Draco's newly fixed nose. "Yeah, except when Hermione did it, you deserved it. And that was in third year. Far too long ago to affect you now."

"Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy! Dumbledore's office, now!"

"We may as well live there." Draco commented. They started to walk, and Harry noted Madam Pomfrey levitating Ron to take him to the hospital wing. It made Harry feel guilty, but only a little. No-one punched _his_ Draco and got away with it. And he'd done the damage without really thinking, so it wasn't like he'd tried to hurt him. However, he knew he'd feel really bad talking to Ron later. In the past, no matter how pathetic the argument, he'd always felt bad afterwards.

They arrived promptly at the office, and the door was already opened; Dumbledore was expecting them. When they entered the office, Snape and Lupin were sat close together, Snape writing notes on a piece of parchment. Neither looked up when the two boys arrived, until a severe faced Dumbledore gave his greeting of 'Lemon Drop?'.

Both of them shook their heads; even Draco wasn't fond of the strong sour sweet.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. How interesting that you're back here so soon."

"Not by choice." Harry mumbled.

"Don't be rude, Harry." Remus said without looking up. Snape finished the last sentence with a neat dot of ink, then they both sat back, giving Harry and Draco an anxious but impressed look.

"Sorry."

Remus nodded.

"Mr Weasley has a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a multitude of bruises and a severe concussion. Would either of you care to explain?"

Draco stared at his feet, embarrassed, and Harry sighed. Clearly he would be the one to tell the tale.

"He punched Draco in the face. So, I lost it."

"Very detailed, Harry. Elaborate, please."

"Haven't you already heard it from somebody else?"

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course you do. Starting from 'Once Upon A Time'?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Not quite. Though if you could inform us of what caused Mr Weasley to strike Mr Malfoy, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Right. Well, a first year handed me a roll of parchment, then wouldn't leave. So I asked what he wanted. He pointed out Draco, who was being insulted by Ron. I went over there, 'cause I wasn't just going to let him get away with it. He wasn't making any sense. His arguments were disjointed and nonsensical, some weren't even relevant. We both talked to him, he realised Draco was right, couldn't think of a response, and punched him in the nose."

"So, you returned the favour." The headmaster stated.

"No. Well, not really. I didn't touch him. He just made me really angry. He was acting like right twat, and I wished he would just piss off, then I sort of let it all out, and he hit the wall."

"Language, Potter." Snape was completely shocked, but that did not stop him from finding fault with Harry's explanation.

"I don't see any damage to your nose, Mr Malfoy. How hard was the punch?" Dumbledore frowned. Poppy had not mentioned having to heal Malfoy, something she undoubtably would have included if he'd been badly injured. Minerva had said his nose was broken though; maybe she hadn't seen clearly?

"Broke it. I think. It made a horrible sound, and there was blood everywhere."

"Blood everywhere. It was far worse when you broke mine." Harry snickered. Draco had always had a flare for the dramatic.

"You broke Harry's nose? When was this?" Remus was concerned.

"Sixth year."

"That was a particularly violent year for both of you." Snape added.

"Yeah, well. Thank merlin I hadn't used that spell on Ron back there. I wasn't thinking at all."

"You used it on me, but you wont use it on Weasel?" Draco was insulted.

"I didn't know what it did. If I had known it would nearly kill you, I wouldn't have used it. You know that." Harry had gone back to looking guilty. He had always been very sorry he'd used the spell, only knowing it was meant for enemies.

"Yeah, right. You hated me then."

"You _know_ that's not true."

Draco tried to respond, but couldn't. That sentence was so close to Harry saying that he had liked Draco, even in his 'Death Eater year'.

"If we could get back on topic, boys. Did Madam Pomfrey heal you?"

"No. Harry did."

The adults turned to Harry with renewed expressions of interest. He just shrugged in response.

"I remembered the spell from when Tonks fixed my nose."

"That's astonishing. Using healing magic with a spell you've seen once."

Harry shrugged again. He hadn't thought of its level of difficulty. He had just wanted to fix up his boyfriend. Remus looked at him with pride. It must have been nice for him to hear a little of Harry doing something good.

"Unfortunately, boys, I cannot condone violence among pupils. It was an argument between friends and rivals, not a life-threatening situation. Such a reaction was not acceptable from yourselves or from Mr Weasley. All three of you will be serving a detention with Proessor Snape within the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Harry had been given a great number of detentions in the past, and they were rarely so far away from the date of the offence.

"Yes. I assumed that neither of you would wish for detention alongside Mr Smith."

"He has two weeks of detention?" Draco sniggered.

"Yes. While you two were the subjects of the picture, he knowingly took and submitted a picture of sexual content to a class of students. It was necessary for him to be punished for this."

Both the Slytherin and his Gryffindor companion nodded solemnly, though their amusement was not entirely masked.

"Oh, Potter? You and Draco are going to London on saturday. I assumed you still had yet to read the parchment. I explained the trip to others that were grouped with you after you had both left."

"Ace. Yes, I haven't read it. But I was going to."

Snape smirked. Properly smirked. "Of course you were, Potter."

"I was. If I had time. And remembered."

"Which means he probably wouldn't have." Draco's smirk was quite similar to his godfather's.

"Thanks a bunch. I thought you were meant to be on my side." Harry pulled a face at the blonde.

"Only when you're right."

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of afternoon lessons, and both boys automatically reached for their timetables. The problem for Harry wasn't so much remembering his lessons as working out if there was anywhere he needed to be. He was only taking three NEWT's, DADA, Transfiguration, and thanks to his Snape's book back in sixth year, potions.

He quickly noted he didn't have a lesson for another hour. The one lesson he had that afternoon was defence, and he had done Professor Dakren's homework two days ago.

Placing the paper back into his pocket, the Gryffindor turned back to Dumbledore. The Hogwarts headmaster waited until he had Draco's attention too before speaking once more.

"I'm sure you both have work to be done. I need to speak to Professor Snape and Lupin. So let's just say that you two will not be sent here again anytime soon, and we'll leave it at that."

Harry simply nodded, and Draco offered a more polite 'Of course, Sir.'. Then they left the office together, heading straight towards the library without thought. Neither of their common rooms would have been particularly welcoming, anyway.

*0o0o0*

Unlike many other young couples in the library, Harry and Draco concentrated on the books, pleased to have such a normal moment, sat beside each other, and yet completely absorbed in their individual reading material.

Though the Gryffindor was not impressed when he saw the cover of one of the many books Draco had picked up.

'Harry Potter, the life and the lies.' The blonde had seemed to find it funny. Harry was a little concerned that the book apparently had quotes from him in it; he hadn't even known there was a proper bloody book about him.

When the bell went once again, Harry was a little sadened. He had to go to defence, and he would much rather have spent the entire afternoon in the library with Draco.

They silently packed up their books, calm for the first time in days and headed to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

**A/N- I am sorry that this chapter is rather short DX Especially since the response to the last chapter was so positive. However, I do offer a preview of the next chapter!**

**You're going to get: 1- Remus teaching again.**

**2- Harry, Draco, Blaise and Seamus shopping in Muggle London. I hope this is at least something to look forward to.**

**Please leave a comment, I adore all your little remarks, reviews and general opinions! **


	10. The Police

A/N- Sorry it took a few days to update. I had loads of crappy citizenship work to do. Then I finished the chapter at 11 last night, and couldn't get internet access.

As usual, this is written on a little netbook that has no spell check tools at all and hasn't been proofread. I appologise for the errors that are probably in this. To the same level as usual- I do try to make sure I write correctly.

Settle in guys, this chapter is rather long!

Thank you to: .michi, HaruHaruGD, ChaseAwayMyFears and AppalacianDaisy for reviewing!

_A/N- This chapter is been edited for typos. If you have me on story alert, you may have already read it._

Chapter Ten- The Police.

When they arrived for DADA (Draco was taking all the same subjects as Harry, plus Charms and Arithmancy), everyone was standing outside, which never happened. Dakren was a good teacher, but barely ever on time, and so he urged his classes to go in and get set up as quickly as possible. A couple of times, they'd entered the room to find a dangerous creature they needed to try and defeat before he got there. He was a very practical teacher, and so far, the door had never been locked.

Due to Dakren's method's, Harry had no qualms with pushing to the front to check if they needed to break in, pulling the blonde Slytherin behind him.

At the door, a couple of people were tugging ineffectively at the handle, and Harry saw Draco elegantly raise an eyebrow at them, an upper-class questioning of how competent they were. Harry had to agree with him. They were acting like Muggles or Squibs. He was surprised no-one had looked for an axe yet.

"_Alohamora."_ It was the most basic thing to try, but the challenge could be inside. As it was, the lock audibly clicked, but a 'Shhhp' sound followed it, and a line of barely visible fuzzy magic appeared around the door.

_A ward._ Well, blocker. Harry had seen four different ones, three from Grimauld place, and one in a safe house he'd broken into in the summer. Though not of the same nature, this one very strongly resembled the ones on the floo ports in Grimauld place. He'd had to take down the other two sets of wards on the house, simply so Hermione could come in and help him with the last one. Sirius had left instructions, but that one had needed two people.

"Do you have wards on your floo ports at home?" The blonde nodded, frowning as he turned back to the door. "The one that needs two people to undo it?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm assuming you know the spells."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Good. We need to do all but the last one."

"All but the last two, Harry. They're both for apparition, which you can't do in Hogwarts anyway."

"Right." They both pulled out their wands, pointing them at diagonally opposite corners of the door. "One, two three!"

Half watching Draco, Harry made sure that they flicked their wands at the same time, balls of energy hitting the door. They each drew a triangle, the two triangles hitting exactly in the middle of the door. Once finished, there was a sizzling noise, then a 'pop', and the sound of something breaking. Then the fuzzy line was gone.

Harry opened the door, cautious. Who knew what would be inside the room.

Nothing. Well, a normal classroom, with a man sat at the teaching desk, writing. With messy auburn hair, amber eyes and a friendly dark green jumper. Definitely not the almost gothic Professor Dakren. The man did not look up as students tumbled into the room, but carried on writing.

Harry recognised him immediately.

"Remus!" He smiled fondly at Harry.

"It's professor Lupin again, Harry."

Harry had half a mind to _'finite Incantantem'_, but thought better of it. Everyone was looking with surprise and recognition at their third year teacher, some of the Gryffindor's offering friendly smiles. So, it was unlikely it was a spell. There wouldn't be any point in Dakren impersonating Lupin.

Draco, on the other hand, was more cautious, the Ministry leaflets still strong in his mind. So, he racked his brain, thinking of something only Lupin would know. Harry had shown him the map, something that very few people knew about. And even less knew the names of all its creators.

He held up his wand, warning. "The Marauders map was created by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and one other. Who was the other Marauder."

"Prongs. Well done, Mr Malfoy. One should always suspect something amiss with an unexpected visitor. Though I am curious as to how you came to hear that particular story." He looked to Harry, who shrugged.

Then the Werewolf stood from the desk, walking around it to properly address the class.

"You need not bother in finding a seat. Or getting any books out. Simply place your bags at the side, out of the way, and join me in the middle of the room. Today will be a practical lesson."

Everyone simply chucked their bags down, and it seemed like something was amiss. Remus frowned. "Where's Hermione?"

To which Harry replied in a toneless voice: "Probably with Ron."

"That's probably a correct guess. Right, todays class is, as stated in the title, a lesson in defence. Who took down the wards on the door?" He asked lightly, as if he didn't already know. There were only eight people in this class, since both Ron and Hermione were absent. There was two other NEWT classes, at that level of spell casting, they had wanted to keep the groups small. It consisted of Harry, Draco, Neville, two Ravenclaws and three other Slytherins that Harry did not know by name.

"Potter and Malfoy, Sir." One of the Ravenclaws admitted grudgingly. Those damned Ravenclaws, always hated that they weren't top of the class.

"Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin." He smiled, trying to squash the warm feeling of proudness he'd gotten. He was being a teacher, not a guardian.

"Today, you will all learn to apply the usage of wards to a person. As you all probably already know, a ward works both ways, so this is purely defensive move, though in the next few lessons you will also learn to modify wards for different purposes. This is something Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have already demonstrated today."

"I didn't see how it was modified, Sir. I just thought they got rid of the wards." A strangely quiet Slytherin gave him a confused look, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Had they used the full incantation, a boggart disguised as Rufus Scrimingeor would have appeared. As an example of the vile, heartless and disgusting things that appear when you fully let your guard down. This didn't happen, so they only took down the main base wards, and left the ones against apparition."

He flicked his wand, and the words 'tueri et abscondere' were written with chalk upon the blackboard. _To protect and hide._

"This is spell you will be using. For this, you will all work in pairs, taking turns to try and use the spell. For this to work correctly, you need to be repeating the spell continuously, and to hold up the ward, you need to use your wand to make a circle." Here he demonstrated the wand motion neatly.

" Once the ward can be clearly seen as secure all around you, it stays up based on your strength and concentration. When complete, you will wave your hand for your partner to cast _minor_ spells to check it's working, and to see how long you can hold it. Unlike an inanimate object, fire or house, people cannot absorb a ward, and you may feel a small impact as hexes, spells and charms hit the shield."

They nodded, and the Ravenclaws were already practising the wand motion.

"Does the ward move with you? I wouldn't want to just stand there in a fight. Even if the opposition's spells won't hit, a sword would probably still do its job. And if someone wants to kill, I don't think they particularly care how it's done."

Lupin looked over at Draco, uncaring that Draco wasn't talking as if he were a teacher, but more as a fellow person. He didn't mind, so long as they were all respectful, and none of them crossed the line. If not for the war, none of them would have been in school, anyway.

"You can, but it requires a greater level of concentration, and the ward needs to be very tightly fitted around you, something that usually naturally occurs after an enormous amount of practice. For today, I will be pleased should any of you create an effective ward at all."

Snape silently entered the room, needing to rescue some materials for his idiot fourth year class. Only Remus, Harry and Draco noticed the man at all, and the others were still looking at the board, or discussing the spell very quietly with the person next to them, possibly decided who was to go first.

Remus could easily do the non-verbal spell, but pronounced the words correctly and carefully for the students that were closely watching him. As he had used the spell many times before, a fuzzy line clung tightly to his body almost instantaneously. He repeated the spell three times, then motioned his hand, allowing them all to try and attack him.

After they had all had a chance to cast a couple of spells, he stopped them, then took down the ward, and automatically ducked the bat-bogey hex one of the Slytherins sent straight at him.

That same Slytherin then politely raised his hand to ask a question.

"Does that work against dark curses. The killing curse and the cruciatus and stuff?" Draco snorted at the 'and stuff' at the end, and Harry elbowed him. They then both returned to listening to Lupin.

"Yes, but one would need it to shield them very strongly to avoid pain or damage due to the impact. And the unforgivables are likely to completely take down the ward, so only one attempt at murder could be avoided." The werewolf turned to the black haired Slytherin, who had a bag of materials in one hand and books levitating beside him as he watched Remus teach.

"Severus, if you wouldn't mind demonstrating?"

"No." His voice was cold.

"You only need to cast one dangerous curse at the ward."

"I said No, Remus. I'm not going to attempt to kill you for the amusement of your eighth years." Snape glared, and then stalked from the room, the books following a little behind him, something that ruined the cold and intimidating effect.

"Sorry, guys. No major curses today. If you would split into pairs, you can begin working. Only very minor spells, please."

Three pairs found a space and began working. Harry and Draco stayed where they were, staring at Remus in disbelief.

"Bright one, Lupin. Now he's going to think he's an example of bloody dark magic!"

"No, he's not. And he knows this. I would just rather he sent that curse than any of you did."

"Moony, you did just ask _Severus_ to attempt to kill you." Harry frowned. Snape had looked so lost behind it all, and scared, and it made him seem so human. That Severus Snape was very strange to the Gryffindor, but he supposed that the emotional Snape was the one Remus and Draco saw all the time.

"He's probably sulking in a cauldron somewhere, trying to invent an anti-avada kedavra. I think you should go talk to him, Remus." The werewolf did not bother correcting the boys for their casual use of first names. The tone of their conversation had switched to familial like turning on a light switch.

"No, he's teaching, actually. Though merlin knows what the fourth years had got up to when he was away. I'll talk to him later."

"I feel sorry for those fourth years." Harry remarked. "One wrong move and they're going to be cleaning cauldrons by hand."

Remus chuckled a little, but his eyes kept dancing to the door, worried. He wondered what he could do to cheer up the grouchy Slytherin. He hadn't been thinking, that much was clear.

"Harry, do you happen to have The Prince's Potions book with you?"

Draco's eyes flicked between them, confused.

"No, there's no point anymore. Snape knows I've got it, and he's teaching. There's no way he would let me use it."

"Could you hand it over to me, then? Severus and I need it for something."

"Sure. It's hidden away at the moment, but I'll give it to you once I've retrieved it."

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem. After the disaster with _Sectumsempra,_ I've been far more cautious in trying out the spells. It's not as fun anymore, which is a shame. For a while, I really liked the Half-Blood-Prince."

"Then you found out who it was."

"No, then I realised I needed a filtering system for that book."

"Okay. Harry, Draco you both need to practise the ward at least once before the end of the lesson."

They nodded, both immediately moving to face each other.

"Alright. Harry, you first."

Harry did the spell non-verbally without even thinking about it, and the second his wand stopped moving, Draco started firing light hexes, and not so light ones. One spell for ridiculous confusion and befuddlement omitted a bright purple light, and Harry instinctively ducked to avoid it.

Remus nodded approvingly, then turned to face Draco.

"You can stop attacking now. It's your turn."

Draco immediately cast the spell, and it was visibly strong by the time Harry had taken the shielding magic down, and was ready to start attacking.

No matter how quickly he fired, or how strong the hexes were, Draco didn't react in the slightest. He even started checking his nails, mocking. It made Harry laugh, and he lowered his wand.

In time for them to notice two Slytherins, both on the floor, their facial features resembling that of a gingerbread man. Harry was tempted to ask one of them to say 'Not the gumdrop button', but those Slytherin's probably hadn't seen Shrek anyway.

"Oh, dear. It looks like they need a bit of help." Remus went to show them how to cast the spell properly, as they had obviously done _something_ wrong.

*0o0o0*

He found Severus sitting on a transfigured sofa in the middle of his main potions lab. He wasn't doing anything, merely sat there, miserable.

The werewolf came up behind him, softly placing one hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I wasn't thinking."

Remus started to move, but Severus covered his hand with one of his own. Smiling a little, Remus walked around the sofa, and though the movement was awkward, it allowed him to sit next to the Slytherin with one arm around his shoulders.

They sat there, in absolute silence, and after a time, Snape slumped a little, leaning on the werewolf. It was far more defeated than relaxed, as though he had to do something he really didn't want to. He turned his head a little, to face the Gryffindor beside him. It allowed Remus to see the unshed tears, and he tightened his arm around the other man.

"I don't know _how_ you thought I could _ever_ aim something so harmful at you, no matter what the situation is." His voice was thick, and he was nearly shaking, telling this to Remus, but he determinedly kept eye-contact, and continued.

"I wouldn't kill you even if you became evil. Or if you were doing something that could harm many things. I wouldn't kill you even if it would save one hundred people. Why on earth would I attempt to aim that curse, just to amuse a handful of teenagers?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. Really, I didn't think it through. I just knew that was what scared them the most, so it would be the easiest way to help them learn the importance of a relatively easy spell. Draco said you didn't want to use dark magic, and I certainly didn't consider that either."

"I don't care about that. I know I've used dark magic, and I would do it again should the situation warrant it. But he is sort of right, I suppose. I've never _liked_ killing people. The only person I ever wanted to torture and kill was Voldemort, and even then, Potter got the honours."

"I know that, Severus. I never thought you were evil, not even close."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, not intentionally." He mumbled the words, and there was no doubting the sincerity with which he said them.

Remus kissed his cheek, lingering. "I know."

*0o0o0*

The group of students waiting in Hogsmede was fairly large, though some were just hanging out. It was a Saturday in Hogsmede, after all. Draco and Harry held hands; there was no point in being discreet when they'd already been outted. They were stood waiting with Blaise and Seamus, who in Harry's opinion, were standing deliberately apart. He noted that he'd never considered their relationship before, immediately thinking them to be a couple. He then realised that everyone else would just think them to be friends.

They were standing slightly away from all of the others, leaning again one of the walls of a grey, vacant shop. It was slightly cold, and way too crowded, and they just wanted to _go._ But every group had to check in with Snape first (McGonagall's groups were all staying in school), and Snape was nowhere to be found.

They had been waiting twenty minutes when he finally appeared, looking less furious than usual despite his tardiness. To the students present, it was very odd. Only Harry and Draco guessed [quite correctly] that his slightly less volatile temperament was induced by Remus' return to Hogwarts.

Being nearest to the Gryffindor/Slytherin quartet, he approached them first, handing a blue circle to Draco, who accepted it warily.

"Tap it with your wand if any of you are in trouble- it will send a message to both Madam Pomfrey and myself. Remember to apparate into Diagon Alley, where money can be exchanged. Mr Potter, Mr Finnigan, I expect you can stop any blunders with Muggle money." The two Gryffindors nodded, and he told them to be back by five, and reminded them that they would have an essay to write afterwards.

He proceeded to hand the same strange blue ball to the next group, and they took that as dismissal.

Still holding hands with Draco, Harry counted down from three, and they disappeared simultaneously.

Seamus and Blaise both apparated to London, and all four landed in Diagon Alley next to Gringotts. Due to the still ridiculous levels of security, it took an hour for all of them to get their gold, and Harry and Draco ended up using their disguises [the ones they used in Hogsmede] after the identification to get them all out of Diagon Alley as quickly as possible.

They were allowed to apparate, so long as there was either no-one there, or there was large enough crowd that it would go unnoticed.

After a brief discussion between Harry and Seamus, they ended up just outside of main London, in a small park five minutes away from a long row of shops.

"This is a mile or so out from all of the main attractions. Harry wants you guys to see Big Ben, the London Eye, and even the houses of parliament later, but it's quieter here, and, sadly, there aren't that many clothes shops all together in the main city."

"Shopping!" Draco started to walk, but in completely the wrong direction. Harry laughed.

"You're going the wrong way, love. And that has honestly got to be the most stereotypically gay thing you've ever done."

"I doubt it." Draco looked at Harry suggestively.

"Well duh. And that isn't a stereotype. That is what makes you gay."

"Okay. Right, let's go, anyway." Then he frowned. "How do you even know where _you're _going? I thought you lived in Surrey or something." Harry frowned, then realised that Draco had probably gotten that little snippet of information from the Prophet. Damned piece of rubbish that dares present gossip as fact. Yes, it was also right, but never on the the things that mattered.

Which was why Harry did not read it. The Gryffindor vaguely mussed that he wouldn't eat his chips from the Prophet. Which made him think that chips was a good idea. He decided they would go get some for lunch.

"I did. But I have general knowledge of London, the same as most English muggles. And a great deal of muggles from other countries. This area, however, is where Hermione and I went to get our ears pierced. We used the Weasley's floo to get to the leaky cauldron, then had a nice muggley day. It had tons of alternative clothing stores as well. Seamus has been shopping here before, so it should be simple."

They walked out of the park, standing aside politely to allow an old lady to get through the gate before them. She smiled, telling them they were 'such kind young men', and carried on her merry little walk.

"Old muggle ladies are really nice." Draco commented, as Harry and Seamus pulled their boyfriends across a small alley, knowing it would be far more difficult to cross when they hit the main road.

"No, some of them are. Some are pure evil. As is the same with old wizard women."

"All wizard women are evil."

"It could just be all females related to you. Mrs Black is a nasty hag, and has a habit of shouting SCUM! at me."

"Mrs Black?"

"Mrs Black. Sirius's mother. I can't remember exactly how, but she's on your mother's side of the family. And though she's dead, her portrait loathes me with a passion."

"You have a portrait of an old woman who hates you?"

"Yes. It wasn't a choice. Miserable bitch came with the house, and she wont leave. I've tried fucking everything."

Draco laughed hysterically. They were at the shopping area now, and a few people were staring at him.

"What?" Harry frowned. There was nothing remotely funny about having to put up with that particular portrait.

"Mother thinks that Grimauld place now belongs to her, since Bellatrix died."

"Bellatrix never got it. It went straight to me, because Sirius had put it in his will."

"She keeps asking to be put under house arrest. No wonder they've declined."

"Huh?"

"Articulate, Potter. She should have qualified for house arrest for the last two years of her sentence, but didn't. I guess they couldn't."

"I still don't get it."

"She doesn't currently have a house to go to. I put the Manor under construction, no-one will be able to live there for at least another two months. I wanted every trace of that evil man gone from my home, and my father cannot stop me, though I doubt he would anyway. And by every trace, I mean that literally. It wont be possible for them to get her home."

"She thought she could move into Grimauld place."

"Yup." Draco cheerfully agreed, then stepped up to a store thats display window comprised of both luminous colours and black. A lot of black. "Let's go in here."

He pulled Harry along, not giving the brunette any chance to respond.

The room was massive, clothes everywhere, and Draco quickly became absorbed in looking through some skinny jeans that were covered in zips. Harry simply rolled his eyes and crossed to the other side of the shop, which was more formal.

They really were _alternative,_ catering for anyone who wanted a bright pink corset to those who wished for a luminous green suit for work. It was simply brilliant. It took seconds for Harry to find something that had caught his eye on the way in.

Grabbing the fabric, he ran up behind Draco, kissing his cheek whilst his other arm held up a deep purple shirt with ruffles to Draco's chest. It was long-sleeved, with ruffles on the cuffs, as well as down the centre, concealing the buttons that ran down it. Draco unwound himself from Harry, then looked properly at the shirt.

"Not bad, Harry." He turned back to the jeans, and threw a pair at Harry.

"Go try those on, now. And show me when you've changed."

Harry complied, heading to the changing room, and Draco continued his perusal of the trousers, looking for something to match the shirt.

A soft bang erupted from behind the counter, and a man in his early twenties appeared from behind a white door, pricing gun in hand. He had warm brown eyes, and dark brown hair, and offered a friendly smile at the young guys in his store.

"Hey, guys. Anyone need a hand?"

Blaise and Seamus shook their heads. "Nah, we're good thanks."

Draco was about to ask if they had any purple trousers, but the clink of a curtain made him turn around.

And Draco would have been congratulating himself on his fashion sense, but having his mouth open like a goldfish made it difficult. Damn, those trousers were _hawt_. He had picked a dark grey pair of jeans for his boyfriend, straight cut rather than skinny. Harry was so thin anyway that skinnys would look a bit over the top. They were loose around his legs, but clung to his waist, and Draco was having trouble trying to stop himself from drooling.

Harry put one hand on his hip, glaring at Draco, torn between annoyance and amusement. Personally. he thought he looked silly, and the jeans were a little clingy. [Really, he should have been thanking merlin that Draco hadn't gone for the skinnys.]

"Shut your mouth, Draco. You picked the bloody things."

That did it. Draco did shut his mouth, but he also launched himself at the brunette, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed him back, moaning at the suddenness of the action.

The sales guy cleared his throat, and they pulled apart sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, but if you keep that up, my boss will have my head. Apparently we had a case where two guys fucked in one of the dressing rooms, wearing two of our luminous tutus. I wasn't in that day, but I really wish I was. Anyway, he doesn't want people getting too friendly in the store."

He shrugged, then looked at Harry's trousers, and nodded approvingly at Draco.

"Good choice."

"I thought they were a little clingy, but if it gets that reaction from him.." Harry also shrugged.

"Of course your boyfriend likes them. Those trousers practically hold a sign saying 'I will fuck your brains out'." Harry laughed, though he turned ever so slightly red.

"Epic. Do you have any that say, 'I'm a grumpy twat, but really, I'm adorable. Fuck me'." The guy laughed, and Draco gave Harry the one finger salute, which only made him laugh more.

"Colour?" He asked from the other side of the room.

"Purple."

He returned holding a pair of purple and black striped skinny trousers that he estimated were Draco's size.

"These don't precisely hold a sign, but they say style, and the material states taste. They're quite thin, and anyone could check out your arse in these. Not sure if that's a warning or not, but anyway. That colour would probably suit you."

Draco nodded, deciding that this bloke was more laid back than Madam Malkin, and he much preferred it.

When the four finally left the store, each had a large bag of clothes, and the guy [who was called Matt] had told them to come back anytime. It was a standard line from a salesman, but he had genuinely liked the small was friendly, funny and spent lots of money. Ideal customers.

The went straight across the street to buy disposable cameras. Blaise teased Harry and Draco, but the fact was, they were just planning on taking silly group photos.

They got all dressed up in the public toilets, Draco fascinated that he had to pay 20p to go into a small, smelly and grimy place.

Once they were outside again, there was not a minute that went without an accompanying photo from one of them. They apparated into main London, and each posed in a small shop area near the train station. They had found a specific spot where they could take pictures with both the London Eye and Big Ben in the background. [A/N- There is a spot where you can do this, between the train station and one of the bridges XD.]

A lot of the pictures contained a purple hat with a green feather that Draco had bought. It was a cool hat, and they all liked wearing it for photos.

And Draco just liked wearing it. Every picture of him alone, he was wearing the hat. Most of the group ones he was too.

Harry took a particularly good picture of Draco, one he would make sure there was more than one copy of when they got the pictures printed.

In the photo, Draco was leaning over a wall, looking at the Thames. The feather was in mid-movement, and the Slytherin was eating chips, covered in ketchup, held in a muggle newspaper. He was both happy and oblivious to the camera, and it made a stunning picture.

They all ended up walking through the park they'd arrived in, two pairs, hand in hand. It was a nice, calm end to the day, and they were about to go back to the school.

And...

"You fucking faggots!" A trio of blokes was walking right towards them, sneering as they drew closer.

None of them said anything, so the guy tried again.

"You make me sick. It's wrong. Sort yourselves out, freaks!"

Harry ignored the loud man, kissing Draco.

"Ugh, I didn't need to see that. I'm gonna puke."

"Good." Harry kissed the blonde again. Blaise and Seamus approached the two less vocal males.

"Would either of you like a kiss?"

They got twin expressions of horror in return.

"Oh, that's okay. Blaise is way hotter than you anyway." Seamus smiled cheekily.

The first bloke had wandered slightly, and noticed a policeman standing on the other side of the park.

"POLICE!" The officer ran over.

"What's the problem."

"These four, sir. Indecent behaviour."

The bloke received outraged expressions from the four.

"Indecent behaviour? I think wearing your trousers around your knees is indecent behaviour." Draco gave the guys trousers an evil look. And, they were awful. They were riding so low that his boxers were clearly visible, and must have been at least two sizes too big. He was having to stand with his legs far apart just to keep them up. The other two were wearing tracksuit bottoms that Draco eyed with equal distaste.

Harry caught the look and supressed a grin. Two of them dressed like Dudley, and the other one was wearing jeans that could have fit Dudley. It was rather terrible.

"What is it that you are classing as indecent behaviour?" The man was authoritative, and ignored the side-comments, as if he'd heard it all before. It was not boding well.

"He," He pointed at Harry "was engaging in publically inappropriate sexual activity with him!" He pointed at Draco, hand wobbling slightly. The blonde Slytherin vaguely wondered if the man was drunk.

"I kissed him. It's not like I was sucking his dick!"

The cop opened his mouth to reply, but never got to do so.

"Obliviate." A lazy drawl came from behind them, and they turned to see Snape.

He cast confusion spells as well, then motioned for them to follow him. Away from sight, they all apparated straight back to Hogsmede.

"It took you until 4:56 to get into trouble, Potter."

"That wasn't even remotely my fault."

"I know that, Potter. The blue orb I handed to Draco has been monitoring for trouble all day. I know what happened. It flashed green so I could see what was going on, then I apparated. For once, you're not in trouble."

"Dear merlin. You've been watching us all day?"

"Don't be stupid. Certain words set off the corresponding spell that I've got."

"Oh, good."

"Harry." The Gryffindor looked at his boyfriend.

"You were right. Some Muggles really aren't nice."

Harry laughed, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Aww. You're adorable."

A/N- You have reached the end of the chapter. Congrats! Please review XD I have actually reached thirty thousand words [I think] which is a new high! Also this chapter is long and took tonnes of effort, so let me know what you think XD


	11. Shaking Things Up

**A/N- This chapter was so damn difficult to write. But hey ho. It is a little on the short side, but I think it could have been worse. **

**Anyhoodles. Thank you to: Bookwoman17NerdyMom, HaruHaruGD ChaseAwayMyFears, and .michi for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I AM CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS FIC TO PERFECT, PRECIOUS. THIS WON'T BE DONE FOR ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS, SO ALL 73 OF YOU LOVELY SUBSCRIBERS HAVE TIME TO NOTE THIS CHANGE. JUST A WARNING.**

Chapter Eleven- Shaking things up.

He was Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin. No wonder people were bloody staring at him.

"Harry, did you have to do this?" The blonde was sat next to Harry, as close as possible, and was staring at his plate as if scared he would gain eye- contact with the Gryffindor's opposite.

"Yes. It's illogical to sit on different tables when _everyone_ knows we're together. And it's not like its just you."

"How is it not just me? Dumbledore can preach inter-house unity all he likes, I'm the only Slytherin sat here." Draco picked at a piece of toast, holding the edges so as not to get marmalade on his hand.

"Darling, it's not just you. Look. Seamus and Blaise are heading over here."

Draco finally looked up, cheering up a smidgen as he noticed that his best friend was, indeed, heading towards them.

"Turning Gryffindor, Malfoy." Blaise smirked, both him and Seamus taking seats opposite Draco and Harry.

Harry heard something to do with damn puppy-dog eyes, and smiled happily at his boyfriend, who was glaring at the other Slytherin.

"No. Though you seem to be."

Blaise shrugged, then started piling his plate with food. "Food's food. I can eat anywhere, and this way, I can talk to you guys."

Being the group that they were, no-one dared to comment directly to any of them, and they ate in relative peace, Draco making comments on how the two Gryffindors ate in such an undignifed manner. They knew he was at least partially joking, and Harry shut him up by shoving a fork full of ketchup and eggs into the Slytherin's mouth.

Who admitted that, though it looked revolting, it wasn't all that bad. Harry decided that Draco could probably eat anything if it was accompanied by either ketchup or sugar.

They had nearly finshed eating when a shadow cast itself over Harry and Draco's plates, and both turned to find Ron and Hermione standing behind them, Ron's gaze fixed upon the floor, Hermione offering them smile through gritted teeth.

Draco nodded a greeting to Hermione, but the brunnette just stared at his friend, who looked more than a little embarrassed.

Hermione coughed lightly, then ruined all attempts at subtlety by elbowing Ron straight in the ribs, which made Harry involuntarily give a sympathy wince. That girl was way stronger than she looked.

"I'msorryforbeingsuchaprick." Was the unintelligible mumble that came from the second youngest Weasley.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco and Harry both looked completely blank.

"I'm sorry was such a prick." He said louder, turning a little red. There was a moment of hesitation, then Harry laughed, a bright sunny and relieved laugh that Draco hadn't heard before.

Though slightly jealous that he hadn't caused that lovely sound, Draco said nothing, and shook it off. He knew that the Weasel's friendship meant a lot to the Gryffindor, and smiled warmly at his boyfriend, genuinely happy that Harry was now in such high spirits.

Draco supposed he was going to have to get used to the Weasley if his friendship meant that much to Harry. Also, he vaguely remembered that Ron was dating Hermione, and he was also growing to really like the brainy Gryffindor. So he would have to deal with Weasley, whether he liked him or not.

"I'm sorry I threw you into a wall." Harry stated lamely, and Ron laughed too, relieved that for once, they'd gotten over the little disagreement rather quickly.

Hermione smiled faintly at Draco. "We should both be thankful they've grown up a little since fourth year."

He budged along the bench slightly, though there was already ample space, motioning for her to sit beside him, and frowning in confusion.

"What happened in fourth year" He hadn't really seen the trio together throughout the beginning of the Tri-Wizard tournament, but to be honest, it hadn't really been any of his business. And unlike Harry, he wasn't nosey enough to bother finding out about little arguments.

Hermione sat in the offered space, grinning. "Ron got into a little bit of a sulk because he didn't know how Harry had supposedly snuck his name in for the tournament. That little argument went on for quite a while, considering how pointless it was."

"That's right, Hermione. Just bring up my past idiocy with the ferret." Ron muttered, sitting opposite his girlfriend.

"Ron! Don't call Draco a ferret!" Hermione admonished.

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco gave her a charming smile, then looked at Harry, pretending to be upset. "How come you didn't jump to defend me?"

"Because, unlike Hermione, I know he's right."

Draco snorted, and tossed his hair over one shoulder.

"Love you too."

"You know I do." Harry kissed him. looping one arm around his neck, then leaned back, forcing Draco to move in order to maintain the contact.

"You know, I remember appologising,but I don't recall ever asking for a show." Ron commented around a mouthful of bacon, egg, toast _and_ hash brown.

Draco pulled away from Harry, glaring not a Ron, but at Blaise, who was sniggering along with Seamus. _Traitors._

"It's okay, Ron, we're leaving anyway." Harry pulled Draco until they were both standing up, then looked at Hermione meaningfully.

"We're returning the book to the prince." She smiled, then turned with a stern gaze to the Slytherin.

"Make sure he does. Harry is rather fond of that book."

"Hey! You don't need to get Draco to bloody watch me! We're not giving it to him anyway, we're giving it to Remus. He can deal with it."

She nodded, and the three boys sat on the other side of the table waved their goodbyes. "We'll see you two later then."

They headed to the room of requirement, pausing so Harry could recall the last room he had hidden the vandalised book in. After learning of how dangerous some of the spells could be, he had gotten paranoid over those inventive creations falling into the wrong hands, and changed the location frequently.

Once the large carved doors appeared, the pair entered the room quickly, after checking no one was there, and closed the door as silently as possible behind them.

Draco gasped as he looked around the space that was Harry's own little world. As he still needed space to think -and occasionally to sit at stupid times in the night- and of course a little place to read the book as well as hide it, the Gryffindor had designed a cosy room with a dark green carpet, a constant roaring fire, a massive armchair, a soft sofa and a completely full bookcase. It was very much a sitting room, a lovely home of a cross between the space and layout of one in Grimauld place, and the warm friendly place at the Burrow.

"Wow, it's like a tiny home."

Harry smiled, both warmed and amused by his reaction, and gestured around him with one arm.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Draco laughed, then threw himself onto the sofa, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Where's this book, then?" Curiosity shined through the light sound of his voice.

Harry retrieved the book from its spot on the shelf, then walked from the large bookcase over to Draco, hesitating before handing Snape's brilliant vandalism over to him.

The blonde carefully placed the book next to him, then reached for Harry, pulling him onto his lap.

"Storytime?"

Harry snorted, but picked up the book again, draping his legs over the now vacant arm of the seat, and angled it so that Draco could see.

He flicked through it slowly, alowing Draco to see the annotations that adorned nearly every page.

"Wait. This is the book you used in sixth year?" He sounded amused rather than irritated.

"Yep. Turns that the year Snape didn't teach potions I finally learnt something from him."

Draco flipped the page, turning to one that Harry had glared at frequently. He miserably noted the recognition as Draco read it, and placed one hand on his chest lightly.

"I'm still sorry I did that."

"I'm not." Draco smiled. "The scar is directly over my heart. One of those sweet little coincidences. Though I was upset that you tried out a random killer spell on me."

"I wasn't thinking. Though, to be fair, you were going to cruciatus me."

"Yes. Guess I wasn't thinking. I doubt it would have worked, anyway."

"Why not? You can't really go wrong."

Draco sighed, pressing his lips to Harry's neck. "Because for it to work, you have to mean it. Idiot." The last word was said as an endearment rather than an insult, and Harry leaned up to kiss the blonde.

It was slow, careful but not completely innocent. The vibe around them shifted easily, as the Gryffindor gradually moved till he was level with the Slytherin, straddling him.

Then he proceeded to lean forward, deepening the kiss, and lightly sucked on Draco's bottom lip. He shifted only a little, but leant forward as he was, his arousal brushed Draco's roughly, and both gasped, pulling out of the kiss as Draco's hands came to rest on Harry's hips, holding him there.

Slowly, keeping eye contact, Draco rolled his hips against Harry's, watching as his eyes darkened, his brain fuzzing with lust. Harry growled his approval, pushing back, and Draco locked their lips once more, his fingernails scraping gently over Harry's hips.

They then both fell backwards, onto the large soft pillows of the bed that had replaced the armchair without Harry noticing it.

"Did you-?"

"No. I don't think so, anyway." Draco tone of voice implied a shrug, and he pulled Harry over him properly, reaching to suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

He felt the brunette shudder lightly as his tongue traced the reddened patch of skin, then bit at it softly, teeth grazing.

Harry thrust against his boyfriend, the movements rough and repetitive. It felt good, but incomplete, not enough, and Harry quickly got impatient with the layers of fabric that seperated them.

He reached for his wand, ignoring Draco's inquisitive expression, and waved his hand, divesting them both of all of their clothing in one fell swoop. It was a little shock, the sudden change, especially since they were pressed together from hips to shoulders, but Harry didn't even pause, gripping the other male tighter as he kissed him again, returning to the languid, unhurried kisses from before.

Harry may have been completely aroused, but he was also well aware that this was the first time he and Draco were having sex sober. And his actions whilst drunk probably hadn't given the greatest impression.

So, he was going to try and give the best impression now. To show Draco just how much he loved him. _Hufflepuff._

Never properly parting from Draco, he continued kissing him, only ever pulling back just enough to allow breathing, and stroked one hand through his hair as the other snuck downwards, tracing his pale back and smoothing gently over the curve of one round buttock before stopping its journey, massaging the skin there.

Draco moaned quietly, hands feeling their way over the Gryffindor's bumpy spine as he continue to shove his hips forward, rubbing his cock partially against Harry's, partially against his own stomach.

Harry moved his leg a little, moving Draco so he could slip one hand between his legs properly.

He proceeded on to tease the puckered entrance with his finger, lightly pressing but never fully entering.

Until he heard Draco whine a little, pushing into his hand, and he pushed one finger in slowly, searching till he hit his prostate, and Draco exhaled roughly. Then he withdrew that digit, and mentally asked the room for lubricant, grinning ridiculously as a small tub appeared next to him.

Fumbling only a little, Harry slicked two fingers with the cold liquid, warming it as he rubbed his fingers together before returning them to Draco, pushing both into the small hole with relative ease. He pushed both to hit that one spot over and over again, watching with fascination as the blondes movement got more and more wild, more wanting.

"Harry, please. I want you. Now." The last word came out elongated as he moaned, a response to Harry sissoring his fingers, making sure that Draco was fully ready.

He reached for the tub again, liberally coating his dick, then settled easily between Draco's legs, and lifting his torso to kiss him before he pushed in with one fluid movement, till he was buried to the hilt.

He groaned at the warmth, the tightness, and -more at this than anything else- the pleasure that took over Draco's face. He really was beautiful.

With both hands braced on either side of the Slytherin's head, Harry began to move, a slow roll of his hips as Draco adjusted properly. And it was easy to tell when he did. Draco quickly fell into the pattern of Harry's thrusts, moving his hips in time, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry.

Harry moved back, almost pulling out completely before snapping his hips forward, his movements methodical, thrusts deep but painfully slow.

He wanted this to last as long as possible. But that idea was more or less thrown out of the window, as Draco turned his head to the side, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Harry's elbow.

That had to be the single most endearing thing he'd ever seen. Not just because of the action, but more because it was the supposedly harsh Slytherin that was doing it.

He rested his weight entirely on one arm, lifting his hand to stroke the blonde's cheekbone, then his jawline.

"You are absolutely lovely, you know that? The most lovely, sweet, gorgeous person on this planet."

"And I think you are. So one of us has to be wrong, and I bet it's you." Draco panted in response; it was rather difficult to talk, despite the slowness of their movements.

Draco pushed himself up slightly on his arms, using them as leverage to try and get Harry to move faster.

"More." It was the only word he could get out, but Harry complied, thrusting both harder and faster than before, till Draco could no longer properly keep up. He bucked against him every other stroke, and could feel himself getting closer to the edge as Harry hit into his prostate mercilessly.

Harry only managed to hold on till he felt Draco tightening around him, and heard the cry of his name as his darling Draco came.

Then he let go, a shout of 'Draco' dragging itself from his lips as he came. Shuddering, he only just managed to keep ahold of his own weight, holding himself up until they were both completely spent,before rolling off of him inelegantly.

Lying beside Draco, he pulled the blonde into him, smiling happily when Draco immediately curled up against his side, head resting on his shoulder.

"Love you." The tired blonde mumbled into his skin, clearly half asleep.

"I love you too, my perfect, precious Draco."

Harry felt himself succuming to sleep. How ridiculous. It was a Sunday morning. Deciding he didn't really care, he snuggled impossibly close to Draco, vaguely thinking that they'd remember the book later.

He was asleep less than ten seconds later.

**A/N- Attempted sex scene over. That took way more effort to write than I thought it would. Appologies if it's crap, too. I can't really say I have masses of experience in gay sex.**

**Please leave a comment, they are always very much appreciated XD **


	12. Author Snape

**A/N- This chapter is **_**mostly**_** a SeverusXRemus one. I hope y'all don't mind too much. XD**

**Thankyou to: ChaseAwayMyfears, HaruHaruGD, koi. no .michi and Harlie Rayne for reviewing the last chapter! XD You guys are awesome XD**

**koi. no. michi- DocX seems to delete the beginning of your name all the time. Hence the spaces. DX**

Chapter Twelve- Author Snape.

Harry awoke warmly, without the bleariness and grogginess of awaking after a full night's sleep. The room was of a comfortable temperature, and the Gryffindor had absolutely no inclincation to move. Though that was probably mostly due to the softly snoring blonde that was half draped across him, rather than his observations on the perfection of the room.

Smiling, he lifted his free hand - for Draco was on top of his other arm- and brushed his hair away from his face, letting Harry see his calm and vulnerable expression completely. The back of his hand stroked down the side of the Slytherin's face, and he began to stir, yawning a little before his gray eyes were even open.

"Morning, love." Harry murmured, moving Draco over him properly to hug him, effectively freeing his dead arm at the same time.

"Mornin' to you too." This was followed by a confused frown. "Is it even still morning?"

Harry sighed [a sigh that practically screamed the word _effort_] and reached for his wand, casting a tempus charm. _1:07._

"No." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can see that, genius Potter." Harry snorted. Then laughed, as Draco's stomach rumbled inelegantly.

"Hungry?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Same. Great Hall, I'm thinking. We can give the book to either Remus or Severus on the way." As it was the weekend, they could not rely on the two teachers being in the hall at that precise time. On a Sunday in particular, it was slightly more relaxed. There were still set times, but each meal could be eaten in a two hour time slot, and no teacher was going to spend practically the whole day watching students eat.

As it was, they could eat lunch till two, so they had enough time to go there, rather than plaguing the elves in the kitchens. Harry sat up, gently moving his blonde lover with him, then let go, reaching for his clothing.

Who wrinkled his nose.

"I think we need to clean up a bit." Harry looked down at himself, then at Draco. Indeed, they were in a bit of a state.

Harry picked up a box of tissues, a wet cloth, and a small towel from beside the bed, and they cleaned themselves quickly, wanting to hurry to eat lunch. There would be time for showers later. They both dressed silently, sat close together. Until Draco started to pull on his shirt, and Harry reached out a hand to stop him.

"No. I want your shirt." Draco didn't bother questioning it, and handed over the shirt, swapping it for the one that the brunette held out.

Dressed, Harry picked up the book, smoothing the spine. Then he reached out to wrap one arm around Draco's waist, and together they headed down to the dungeons.

*0o0o0*

Harry wasn't surprised when the map placed both the teachers in Snape's office. They waited outside for one of the pair to answer the door, Harry having knocked rather quietly, thinking that if they did not answer, they were busy and he could come back later.

However, it did not take long for the wooden door to open, revealing a tired looking Remus. It was close to full moon, and Snape was probably brewing his wolvesbane. And Harry was correct, through the door, he could see the potions-master carefully stiring a potion in a large cauldron that had been placed upon his desk.

"Harry, Draco." He nodded to both of them, smiling welcomingly. "What can we do for you?"

"We got the book Remus." Grinning back, Harry handed over the heavy book.

"Room of requirment?" The wolf looked like he was about to start laughing, though also a little embarassed.

"Yeah. How did you-" Draco was cut off by Harry turning faintly pink, and the defence teacher's laughter.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I kind of forgot about that."

Draco looked confused, to which the Gryffindor responded with. "Werewolf senses."

"You mean he can _smell _what we-"

"Yes. I am sorry, Remus." Harry interrupted, his own laugh escaping as the Slytherin turned red.

"It's okay Harry. I'm sadly getting used to it, living with teenagers. Though next time, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Shower then go eat. Got it." Then he turned to Draco. "Shall we go get lunch?"

"Sure." Turning around slightly awkwardly- for Harry still had his arm around Draco, and Draco had threaded his fingers through Harry's - they headed to the great hall, Harry waving over his shoulder at Remus as they left.

As they took seats at the Gryffindor table, Blaise handed Seamus 4 sickles, Seamus childishly singing 'I told you so'.

"You don't know it yet. Yes, I admit it looks like you were spot on, but we don't _know._"

"What are you two up to?" Draco was loading his plate with roast beef, having finally disentangled himself from Harry so they could both eat.

"Uh.." Seamus eyed Harry warily. Blaise, on the other hand, grinned cheerfully, chewed neatly on a baby carrot, and washed it down with pumpkin juice.

"We had a little bet on what you two were up to this morning."

"What d'ya mean?" Harry questioned around a mouthful of yorkshire pudding, looking innocently at Draco when he elbowed him. _Poor manners._ That was tough shit. He was hungry, and also wanted to talk to Blaise. It was the art of multi-tasking.

"Seamus bet you guys were getting it on in the room of requirement."

"So why did you just pay him? You have absolutely no reason to think he was right." Draco shovelled down another mouthful of food, only pausing at all to talk.

"I think he was. You weren't in Slytherin- we were there. And you weren't in Gryffindor, because we asked Ron and Hermione when they were here ten minutes ago. And, finally, _why_ would _anyone_ want to get it on in a classroom, when the room is equiped with anything you want?"

"You missed something, Blaise. Who said we were 'getting it on' at all?" Draco muttered quickly, cutting into a crispy potato.

Blaise, still eating, did not answer, and Seamus responded for him.

"Well, you are wearing each other's shirts." Though not too different in size, Harry's clothing somehow always managed to appear scruffy, and the difference in shirt was clear on the normally immaculate Slytherin. "Oh, and you both came in here, with your arms wrapped around each other. After sex snuggling, much?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sherlock." Harry said sarcastically. Seamus sniggered, but both the Slytherins appeared confused.

And the two Gryffindors spent the rest of lunch explaining the muggle detective to the two confused Slytherins.

*0o0o0*

Lupin shut the door softly, a walked to stand on the opposite side of the desk to the one where Severus was working studiously.

He knew that the other man would be very annoyed should his potion be disturbed.

Eventually, the potions-master moved back a step, wiping his hands on a cloth, and looked up at Remus, who interpreted it as an invitation to talk.

"Harry brought the book over."

"Yes, I gathered that much, Remus." Severus seemed amused, and raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

"So, I think we need to go to the ministry." He expected Severus to complain, but he merely nodded.

"We can in precisely four minutes. After that it needs to brew on its own for six hours anyway."

Remus patiently waited as Severus - mentally timed to the second- added the remaining ingredients with exact precision, and checked all was to plan.

The cauldron was then covered with a magical bubble- so nothing could accidentally get into the brew, and Severus walked around the table to join Remus.

Who proffered his arm to the other man. Severus raised an eyebrow in question, which Remus immitated mockingly.

"I don't really want to run around the ministry looking for you. It may be a Sunday, but that doesn't seem to make that place any less busy."

Severus nodded, and clasped his hand over Lupin's wrist. The wolf was slightly warmer than usual, a normal effect leading up to his change, and he welcomed the cool hand.

A moment later, the appeared right in front of the visitor's entrance. A lovely red phone box. Severus stalked up to it, unintentionally pulling Remus with him. He hadn't let go of his wrist.

_'Please state your name and business here.'_

'Remus Lupin, visitor to spell amendments."

"Severus Snape. Visitor to spell amendments." The pause suggested he thought it stupidly obvious. They were going there together, after all.

A click followed, and they were presented with their visitor's badges.

Both pinning them on, they steeled themselves for the 'woosh' of the box that was to dump them in the ministry.

Once there, they both headed to the room, Remus holding the book, and Snape trailing slightly behind him. [Upon entering the main building, he'd abruptly let go of the other man's arm, for fear of anyone commenting.]

It was a very large area, with hardly anything in it, save for a circular table, and a massive, overpowering statue of a centaur standing only on his back legs. Severus found himself staring at it was great deal, as it was the only thing of interest in the room.

Other than Remus, who would think it odd should he have stared at him instead.

And there was lots of time for staring. The man in charge was in his early fifties, balding and had a very severe expression that appeared to be glued to his face.

Upon seeing the two men, he had said hello very briefly, then asked what they wanted. Severus let his Gryffindor companion explain, for he didn't really know _what _he wanted with it. The whole thing was Remus' idea.

After the book had been handed over, he had said nothing for over an hour, looking with detail through every annotated page.

The silence was nothing but boring, hence the staring at the centaur.

*0o0o*

It was three hours and thirty six seconds later, and Severus had answered numerous questions about his spells and his potions alterations, but they had finally reached a conclusion.

It was all been excepted. The severe man had actually smiled, and informed them that everything appeared to be in order, and they would go ahead with it.

There was a team who had hold of his book, and were going to eliminate any spells that used Dark magic [which was all of about three] as well as any mistakes. But, he now had two potential books.

_Severus Snape's amendments to potions, _and _Severus Snape's spells for all occasions._

It was strange, the feeling that he had _achieved_ something. And he knew it was almost entirely Remus that made it happen.

He was so very grateful.

Together, they apparated back to his office at Hogwarts, and this time, Remus looked confused.

"You know, I didn't notice earlier, but the wards on your office allow me to apparate." Though the students weren't aware, the teacher's rooms had individual wards and blocks, though normally, only that teacher and Dumbledore could go in or out.

"I know. I changed them. You can go through, and so can Draco, though I don't think he knows it."

Remus nodded. Then a grin spread across his face. "Congratulations are in order, I think."

"So is thanks. I am very grateful, Remus." Snape let an uncharacteristc smile break out, and he reached out for the wolf.

Quickly, he reached out, a pressed a light kiss to the other man's lips. Feeling ridiculously nervous- for he was a grown man, after all- he moved back, not positive how Remus would react.

He knew the wolf cared for him, but that did not stops his nerves one jolt.

The Slytherin did not calm until Remus's eyes turned intimate and warm, and he leaned in to kiss the normally cold man.

Closing his eyes, Severus kissed him back, soft and almost innocent.

_This,_ he thought, _was the single best moment_ ever.

**A/N- I finally got them together! The ministry bit was a bit rushed, but, to be honest, I though too much detail there would be a _little_ dull. Short chapter as well, but hey-ho. I think this has now hit 40,000 words, which to me, is massive! [I prefer to read fics over 10,000 words, because they tend to have the best explained storyline, but the idea o writing one that long is more than a little daunting.]**

**REMEMBER, WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS STORY IS BEING CHANGED TO PERFECT, PRECIOUS.**

**Also, if you could kindly review, it would be much appreciated XD**


	13. Planning

**A/N- This chapter took way to long to be so short. But no matter, the next one will be MONSTER! **

**Anyhoodles: There is a section at the end that is not really a part of the main storyline, I just figured we were a bit lacking in Blaise and Seamus.**

**Thankyou to ChaseAwayMyFears and HaruHaruGD for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are epic!**

**Two reviews? We can do better than that, guys! Please review this chapter, all comments appreciated! XD**

Chapter Thirteen- Planning

It was another two weeks before Ron and Draco actually began to form some kind of companionship. An apology was all well and good, but both were akward, and hid behind either Harry or Hermione at every opportunity.

Until, of course, they found a mutual interest. Chess. Draco was sat in the Gryffindor common room with Seamus, watching Blaise get absolutely trampled and waiting for Harry and Hermione, who were _studying_. Apparently, Ron had grown to like Blaise very quickly, something that Draco readily understood- Blaise was a very open, friendly guy.

After Blaise had been beaten for the third time, Ron did his usual thing of asking for someone else to play, though almost all of the Gryffindors knew there was no point; he was just too good.

So Draco volunteered. He had seen that Ron was really good, but he was stubborn. And -without exaggeration- he was brilliant.

- Ron had a predatory gleam to his eyes as he accepted the challenger, resetting the board as Draco swapped places with Blaise.

As white, Draco went first, and chose to move a knight rather than a pawn. Ron did similar, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows. He did not immediately go for the obvious, which told Ron that the Slytherin actually knew how to play.

It only took a few moves from each side before the entire room was watching the battle; it was clear to them all that these two were brilliant at chess, even to those few who knew nothing of the rules of the wizarding board game.

They played for nearly two hours, and Draco actually didn't notice when Harry and Hermione slipped into the audience that was their common room.

Until Harry plopped down beside him, and Hermione asked who was winning. Then, both boys looked up in surprise, but only very briefly, before turning their attentions back to the game.

It only lasted another half an hour after that, before the Slytherin and his Gryffindor opponent both burst out laughing.

Hermione joined in only seconds later- she wasn't particularly good at chess, but her sharp mind quickly worked out the board.

"What's up with you two?" Seamus frowned.

"Neither of them can move. I'm pretty sure that shouldn't happen, but they both appear to now be in check." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, a tone of voice that contrasted nicely with her giggles.

"Nerds." Harry muttered, grinning. So what if they were laughing over a measley game of chess; he was happy that their truce seemed to have finally taken off.

*0o0o0*

It was rather convenient that Ron and Draco had reached a proper truce at the time they did, for the next day, at breakfast, a plump, brown owl arrived for Harry, carrying a white envelope for Harry Potter.

The owl had been a gift to Mrs Weasley from George, who felt guilty that he spent so much time in the shop he and Fred had created together. So, with a fast, chirpy and altogether friendly owl for his mother, he decided he could stay at work and still keep in contact.

As was usual, Molly had written a kind letter discussing the Christmas holidays. The only difference being, she had written to Harry directly, and not through one of her children.

_Harry dear,_

_As I'm sure you know, the holidays will be starting shortly, and me and Arthur were wondering if you would spend Christmas with us. _

_I personally , was just going to assume you were, for we'd probably come and get you if you spent the holiday on your own, but Arthur insisted. _

_Also, we might spend it at Bill and Fleur's, for Kingsley, Tonks and Mad Eye are joining us, and we don't really have the space._

_We were thinking of having a larger Christmas this year, for it's been a terrible year for a lot of our friends, and we all want to see everyone. If you could invite both Remus and Severus [that is Snape, Harry dear] it would be most appreciated._

_Finally, send my love to Ron and Ginny._

_Molly Weasley._

Harry sent her a small note back, thanking her sincerely for the woman's never ending amount of thoughtfullness, agreed to invite Severus and Remus, and offered up Grimauld place for the holidays. There would be more than enough space for everyone, and he could bring Draco. [Though he left that last detail out when writing to the motherly woman.]

An excited Molly Weasley had agreed that it was a brilliant idea, Harry hosting his first Christmas. In fact she had sent Percy's old owl (for her's really needed a break, poor bird) and he recieved the message whilst sat in the Gryffindor common room- he luckily had a free lesson.

So Harry happily began picturing a massive group Christmas in Sirius's old home, with his portrait (Which had cost Harry 1250 Galleons, which he did not think of as at all over-priced) to join them.

There was a tinge of hurt that Sirius wouldn't really be there, but that was salved a little by having his **and** Sirius' friends all together.

*0o0o*

{The Story of Blaise and Seamus Being thrown out of the closet by an inconsiderate teacher.}

McGonagall was droning on. And on. And on. She was quite a nice lady, fair and a knowledgeable teacher, but Blaise Zabini so happened to find her voice so incredibly_ dull._ In lecture mode, it was unbearable.

Their was a quality to her speech that informed all in hearing range that it was important to pay attention, and this just seemed to make the Slytherin zone out. He wasn't sure why it worked like that, other than the fact that the old Gryffindor and himself probably had different views on what was important.

Sadly, the day had come when Draco was not in the lesson to pass notes with, and Blaise only had himself to talk to.

"I'm bored." He groaned, unintentionally voicing his opinion aloud.

Two seconds later, and McGonagall was smirking proudly as a tingling and swooping sensation occured around Blaise's torso.

He looked down, and blinked twice in shock.

from his neck to his waist, the Slytherin had been turned into a chalkboard. With writing on it.

_'Hello, I am a board and I am bored."_

Another flick of Mcgonagall's wand, and the writing disappeared, instead showing the thoughts of one slightly irked and partially amused Blaise Zabini.

They ranged from laughter to mild insults, and even that didn't last long before his eyes started roaming the room, commenting on furniture and people's work before they reached Seamus Finnigan.

_He looks cute with his hair in his eyes._

There was a collective gasp of shock from the class, a ridiculous amount of surprise in Seamus' opinion, who burst out laughing, and sauntered over to his now slightly blushing Slytherin.

He tried to hug him, but didn't seem to really figure out how, and frowned at the teacher.

"Can I get my boyfriend back now?"

**A/N- Don't forget to drop a comment. XD You know you want to really.**

This used to be called Why This Is So Wrong.


	14. Bus

**A/N- Been nearly a week, I think guys. But I was absolutely **_**ecstatic**_** with the response for the last chapter!**

**Massive thanks goes to: ChaseAwayMyFears, Melanie, Harlie Rayne, Bookwoman17NerdyMom, Megustagaga, FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer, HaruHaruGD, RRW, lalala spacing in panda land, and OutsideYourBoundary for reviewing! You guys all deserve candy-canes and white mice XD**

**Chapter fourteen- Bus.**

Harry had gotten Remus and a slightly reluctant Severus to agree to going to Grimauld place, and Molly had cheerfully agreed when Harry had requested to have his boyfriend join them. In fact, she had thought it ridiculous that he had bothered asking at all, seeing as it was his house.

He took that as permission to invite Blaise and Seamus, and Ginny was bringing Dean {who she was once again dating}.

This made for a rather happy end to the term, and this was added to in the last week by Snape, who was allowing his group a second trip to London. Being uncharacteristically nice, he allowed the trip even though they no longer had a topic to study- they would get a new one after Christmas.

He did, however, set one aim. That they had to apparate straight into the centre of Muggle London, without raising suspicion or scaring anyone.

This was relatively easy, and it was clear he only set this aim because he couldn't think of anything else.

They once again started in Hogsmede, and strangely, the potions master was actually on time. He arrived before them, in fact, and was wearing a moss green Muggle suit.

With the usual warnings accompanied by glares, he sent them all on their way, again with the strange sphere that had alerted him the last time.

Seeing as they were bypassing Diagon Alley, they exchanged money through Madam Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks [who had to take off bans on certain students for the day] then stepped through the other exit and apparated, meaning that the pub did not become too full of non-customers, and they all arrived in London in intervals of a few minutes per group.

As it was, when the four boys arrived next to Big Ben, they could only see one other group wandering over, going to stand on one of the massive bridges that crossed the Thames.

This time, Blaise had bought a massive map of London, so they could make the most of their time. Being a magical item that was actually created by the Weasley twins, it zoomed into different parts of London when tapped. This meant that the four of them had to huddle around it to avoid having Muggles see it, but this was hardly much of an inconvenience.

They decided to take it in turns to pick where to go, so long as it didn't take too long, and avoided extended interaction with large amounts of Muggles, as that would mean more chance of slipping up.

Harry went first, mainly because he had said that it would only take ten minutes, rather than due to any sort of reasoning or pattern.

After consulting the map, Harry decided that he wasn't telling them where they were going, so the four linked arms in a fairly effeminate manner, walking straight into a crowd so Harry could apparate all four of them without being observed.

They appeared safely on the edge of an equally busy crowd, and immediately began walking, despite the momentary feeling of disorientation that occurred as an effect of apparition.

Due to using the map, and thinking it through, it took less than a minute to get there, even with the humongous crowds of tourists and businessmen alike, before Harry pointed at the massive building.

He still had his arm in the air as Draco pulled him straight to the shop, yelling 'Sweets!' in a hyperactive manner.

Chuckling, Harry allowed himself to be dragged, Seamus and Blaise following not far behind.

A few of the people they crossed on the way gave them a slightly amused look, but seeing as there where groups of equally excited tourists, Draco didn't stand out too much.

Admittedly, these groups were all girls, and reminded Harry a little of Pavarti and Lavender, but still.

and it was totally adorable the way his face lit up at the sheer sight of the large store. The boy had an amazing sweet tooth.

The second the set foot in the door of the warm and sweet-smelling building, he ran off, perusing the rows and rows of different sweets and chocolates.

Harry was more than happy to let him, and he went off on a little quest of his own, before realizing that he was no adventurer, and finding an old man with a moustache to ask for help. He wasn't a customer, but the owner, something that could only be known by squinting at the tiny label upon his jacket.

Despite having rather severe features, he was friendly enough, and smiled at Harry as he explained that his friend would like some pear drops, and he himself would rather like some chocolate buttons.

It turned out to be good thing that he asked him, for Harry would never have found either of them otherwise, as everything appeared to be placed quite randomly.

After he filled two bags with the different sweets, he thanked the man, and wandered off on his own, picking random sugar covered cubes in various colours.

Quite by accident, he ran into Blaise and Seamus in the very centre of the room, and they, too, had selected astronomical amounts of chocolate, gummy bears and candy canes.

They all paid the smiling man, then resigned themselves to the ridiculous task of looking for Draco, who had probably hidden himself in a gingerbread house, or done something even more daft.

As it was, it turned out he'd actually found a massive bag of candyfloss the size of a pillow, and was contemplating buying it even though he hadn't the slightest clue what it tasted like.

- They eventually dragged him out of the store, but only after he'd bought no fewer than twelve bags of different confectionery, that he couldn't even carry.

Harry balanced they pear drops on the top of the pile, and then quickly thanked the man before leaving the shop, and finding an empty space to shrink all of the bags so that they would fit in Blaise's nearly empty backpack, which featured a picture of a cartoon ninja.

They dumped everything in the bag, and even though it was all shrunk a lot, the bag was very nearly full.

Draco wanted to go and see Buckingham palace (Harry was surprised that Draco had even heard of it, he had that poor Muggle general knowledge). So again they apparated... and landed in the fountain outside of the well-known building. Literally in it.

And it was **freezing**. But Draco's girly shriek was totally worth the rest of them getting themselves soaked.

"Ahhh! I'm wet. Harry, it's all your fault!"

"Impossible. You apparated us this time. So it's entirely your fault." Harry kicked water at the blonde, who squealed, but returned it.

IT took five minutes of kicking water literally everywhere before they all remembered that it was December. And therefore cold. Horribly so.

They left, refraining from casting drying charms until after they had left the area.

Weighed down with water, it took a good ten minutes to leave the crowd behind, and they ending up walking down what appeared to be a never ending road as they slowly cast warming and drying charms, all shivering as they did so.

Slightly warmer, but still in the biting December cold, they all wordlessly agreed to step into the first Starbucks or Costa they passed. They found a Starbucks fairly quickly, but they had to cross a busy road to get there, and Draco apparently hadn't gained any sense of road safety.

Or he did, just not a very good one. They all stood, waiting for a break to cross, as car, after Taxi, after Taxi sped past them.

Then-

Just as the London Tour bus rushed towards them, Draco stepped forward, and the bus, still moving, hit into him with a thud and a screech of tires as the driver belatedly tried to stop the vehicle.

Draco went flying, hitting the ground a good ten feet away. He landed harshly, hitting the road with his shoulder, his body simply flopping as he collapsed.

"Shit! Draco." Panicking, Harry, too, ran out into the now stationary road, lifting his boyfriend into his arms.

"Draco?" Nothing. He swept long blond hair out of his face, and tried again. "Draco?" Still nothing.

Harry sank down onto his knees, unbelievably weak. He knew he was beginning to panic, and found that he could do nothing to stop it. He lightly shook Draco, his fear rising to impossible levels as Draco's head fell forward, then backwards again, and pure result of the shaking him, but no reaction.

"Draco, you can't die on me, got it? Wake up! Come on, Draco. This is hardly a death befitting a Malfoy! You die, and I'll make your gravestone. It'll say: Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin, son of reformed Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Hit by a Muggle Bus. Impressive, isn't it?"

A crowd was gathering, but Harry wasn't really in any danger of anyone finding anything out. They were all casting sympathetic glances towards him, and concerned ones towards Draco, some of them looking genuinely scared. As a result, they were dismissing everything Harry said as either shock, delusion or a private joke between himself and the unconscious Malfoy.

Suddenly, an ambulance pulled up, though no-one had called for one. (The bus driver had attempted to, asking for the name of the victim, but Blaise had told him that they had already called one, fishing the sphere out of the backpack.) There was no time to be confused, however, for the moment this second vehicle came to a screeching halt behind the bus, Severus Snape shoved the driver's door open, and ran to where the four teenagers were stationed in the middle of the road.

An unusual look of horror upon his face, he started to try and move Draco into the ambulance (which probably wasn't even an ambulance) where he could heal him discreetly. There was no blood, so they could easily claim he was just knocked out, but Severus found he could not move his godson.

Because one hysterical Harry Potter definitely wasn't going to let go.

"Harry, you have to let go of him." Snape's tone was soothing, but Harry did not hear him, for he was still mumbling to Draco, and was ignoring everything except the blonde.

Sighing slightly, Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Potter. Hand over Draco. Let me heal him, Harry." The brunette startled, then looked up at Severus, eyes awash with unshed tears. Severus let his own expression crumble, showing the younger man his own worry. It calmed Harry a little, though there was little logic in it, and he loosened his grip on the Slytherin.

"Trust me, Potter. I know what to do." Harry nodded, and handed over Draco, who Snape carried easily despite the dead weight.

"I do trust you." Harry muttered, and Snape offered him a small smile, before motioning the other two boys to help Harry into the vehicle.

Once everyone was inside, Harry calmed down, thinking more rationally as he observed Snape working.

"Broken shoulder, two broken ribs." Harry recognized the spell the second Snape started, and Harry feared that wasn't the most important part of the healing they had yet to do. This, he could do.

"Let me do that." Harry murmured, and Snape offered him a nod, watching him for only a second, checking he could do it correctly, before moving on.

Snape started waving his wand in strange patterns, causing bright reds, greens and yellows to surround the young Malfoy.

It took ten minutes before the colours ceased to be, and Snape sank down on the floor, depleted of energy.

"He should wake up in a minute." Harry nodded, relieved, and reached for the backpack.

Harry rummaged through the bag, tipping their purchases onto the floor. Seamus and Blaise warily moved backwards, and Harry pushed everything as far away as possible from Draco and Snape.

Then he returned everything to its usual size, and started fishing through the pile for a bag of white mice. Having remembered third year with the chocolate frogs, Harry tossed a packet at Severus, who caught it automatically, before looking up in confusion.

"Remus always says chocolate helps." Severus looked surprised, but nodded, opening the bag.

_ He ate a few before properly looking at the white chocolate rodents, and when he did, he smiled a little sadly, turning to the Gryffindor, who could feel his gaze despite having his own fixed upon Draco.

"You're so much like Lily, You know. Very occasionally, but occasionally nonetheless, you seem even more like her than James."

Harry turned to face the potions-master, but reached for Draco's hand, to reassure himself whilst he could not see him.

"Thank you. But, that was rather sudden." The Gryffindor was pleasantly surprised, and warmed by his words, but they appeared so out of place.

"She used to leave white mice in the hospital wing whenever I was ill. Said the little shapes of the mouse was the cheeriest part, and cheer can help anyone get better. It was an odd idea, of a little chocolate friend, but I liked it anyway."

Harry smiled also, picking another out of his own bag and examining it.

When Draco finally awoke, it was very sudden, and Harry did not notice until the blonde moved, pulling on Harry's hand.

Though he was meant to wake within a few minutes, it had taken nearly twenty, and Seamus was driving them somewhere they could easily get everything back to Hogwarts. He was the only one who could properly drive other than Snape, and had volunteered to move the ambulance.

Before the police arrived to see what the big deal was, and started questioning them. Pretending to be paramedics probably wouldn't have gone down well.

"Harry James Potter, you told me the Knight Bus could stop right in front of you." Draco gave an effected annoyance to his words, trying to stop the brunette from looking so damn miserable.

"It can. But love, The Knight Bus is definitely not red, and does not have yellow writing reading 'Tour of London'. You _knew_ that could not have been the Knight Bus."

"I figured Muggle buses might to able to actually _stop. _Stupid Muggles."

Harry could not be bothered to argue over Muggles, he was far too relieved that Draco had actually woken up.

"You know, you could act a little sorry. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Draco sat up properly, then took in the ambulance, and Snape sat on the floor (Blaise was watching Seamus drive).

"Hey Sev." He sounded slightly more sorry now he knew his Godfather was there to witness it.

"Do that again, brat, and you're in a shit-load of trouble."

Harry smirked into the floor. Severus Snape had actually used the word shit.

- Slightly happier, they all waited for Seamus to park.

**A/N- Back again XD Please Review XD**


	15. Christmas : The Dark Mark

**A/N- I currently have no laptop at all. So updates will be short and slow. _Great. _[I can only update when I go to the library and get on a computer DX] Anyway, all chapters under the title Christmas were meant to be one, I'm just finding time to update parts of it separately.** **I might** **merge them once all this is finished. **

**Moving on,**** thank you to: ChaseAwayMyFears, RRW, Melanie, Megustagaga, Harlie Rayne**, **HaruHaruGD, and prettyinticklemepink for reviewing the last chapter! It is most appreciated. XD**

Chapter fifteen- Christmas- The Dark Mark

It was a little odd, everyone meeting on the platform together. It had to be the most complex start to a holiday ever, the only possible contestant being the year Moody, Tonks and the other had broken into the Dursley's house to get Harry.

The two slightly odd individuals were standing next to and laughing with George Weasley, and there was a strange man in pink with his hood up beside them.

The little crowd that had just gotten off of the train assumed that was Kingsley in disguise, and they were obviously correct.

Especially as it became clear the second his booming laugh echoed across the platform, startling some of the first-years. One particularly meek Slytherin and his Hufflepuff friend jumped about a foot in the air, something that only increased their amusement.

They all quickly joined the others – 'They' being Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise, Ginny and Dean.

There was the usual bombardment of greetings, which the now large group exchanged loudly as they waited for the two Hogwarts teachers, who were off doing god knows what.

In the middle of this, Draco was caught in an unexpected hug from Mrs Weasley, and was still trapped their when the two men finally showed up. Apparently, she figured that being Harry's partner made him family, though his was a concept she did not extend to Dean. Even as a mother (which meant she mostly ignored the worse traits of her children if she could do nothing to stop them) she was not blind enough not to notice Ginny's habits.

Harry, in a way, had been a lot like Ginny in the past, but after a long conversation with Remus, Molly had quickly accepted that the young Malfoy was there to stay.

Harry was the first to notice Remus, who had a soft grip on Severus' forearm, who was walking slightly behind him, looking uncharacteristically happy.

"What's up with you two?" harry could not help but ask. Severus was outright _beaming_.

"Do you _really_ want to ask them _that_?" Draco had finally pulled away from Mrs Weasley's grasp, and settled both arms around Harry.

Harry snickered, but shook his head. "Obviously. It's clearly not what _you_ think, because they'd both be more than a little discreet about it if _that_ was the case."

He could have sworn Severus muttered 'unlike you', both chose to ignore it.

The brunette turned back to Remus.

"So, I repeat. What's up?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but Severus tugged on his sleeve, and with Remus's hand locked on his other arm, the motion appeared a lot like an embrace. That was not was shocked everyone however; it was the fact that neither of them minded the proximity that silenced the group.

Severus still looked happy, but anxiousness was added, and Remus smiled reassuringly, patting the Slytherin's hand.

"It's okay." He turned to Harry. "We'll explain when we get there. "

Harry frowned slightly, curious, but nodded.

"The wards only let some people in, so Ron and Hermione, can you guys go with Seamus and Blaise?"

Hermione agreed, as did Ron, albeit a little less enthusiastically, and the example was followed by all the other Wealseys, Molly and Arthur going with Tonks and Moody, George with Kingsley, Ginny with Dean and Remus and Severus.

Surprisingly, it was Severus, not Remus who had been accepted by the wards, as he had been hiding there when the order had been using the house, and after finding out the truth of Snape's allegiance to them, Harry had allowed him to stay rather than be murdered by power-hungry death-eaters.

He might not have liked the man, but he was on the right side, and Harry would never have kicked him out and allowed him to die.

Draco still had a tight grip around Harry, and so, noticing that everyone was ready, he counted from three, and all of them managed to keep a tight grip on their luggage and each other, for they all appeared in the large living room of Grimauld place with no damage done.

Leaving their bags on the floor, everyone immediately turned to look at the two Hogwarts professors.

"Merlin, we literally just got here." Snape muttered, sitting on a couch. He was the only person to do so, as the rest were feeling slightly awkward, which was irrational, but common when going to a place that does not belong to you, even if you have been there before.

"Don't pester them. Give it a minute." Molly admonished, though in truth, she too was intrigued. Remus was usually such an open person, but wasn't telling them, and Severus, antisocial by nature, hadn't yet told them all to piss off.

"Okay." Harry grumbled. This was followed by the Gryffindor suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be the host, and he sat on another sofa, pulling Draco with him.

"Everyone take a seat." Smiling, they did, and Harry waited for them all to get comfortable before clapping his hands harshly.

"Kreacher!"

A loud crack signified the arrival of the elf, who glared sarcastically at Harry before throwing himself into a mocking bow.

"What can I do for you, _master?"_ Harry groaned. He knew kreacher well enough to recognise this as one of his more difficult days. He would ask impertinent questions, and do very little work.

And as he did (because he had to) it would be with much cursing and many insults.

Oh joy.

But this was the amazing Harry Potter, who boy who figured out a way to do anything with someone else's help, and he came up with half a plan pretty damn quick.

"Kreacher, would you listen to Severus or Draco?" they were both Slytherin's, and related in some ways to the Black's (Draco's mother actually being one before her marriage).

The small grubby house elf looked around the room, sneering at Severus for being a 'filthy half-blood', before he lit up as his eyes came back around to rest on the blond Slyherin.

"Mr Malfoy, Sir, only son of Narcissa Black! What an honour it is to be in your presence!" kreacher finally bowed properly, his face gleeful.

Harry rolled his eyes, and poked Draco's stomach. The blond caught his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Can you get him to make drinks properly?"

Draco sniggered. "He's an elf, Potter. He may hate you, but he has to do as asked."

"NO he doesn't. They don't actually have to do anything properly. They have to do the job, but not well, and unless told specifically, Kreacher can take forever to do something. Most just want to work well. He doesn't want to help me, nor is he scared of me, so he doesn't feel the need to comply properly with any order I give him."

Sighing like it was a massive task, Draco looked at Kreacher.

"If you could get everyone drinks, Kreacher."

"I would be delighted to, Mr Malfoy." Harry raised his eyebrows as the elf (much like the ones at Hogwarts) guessed what everyone wanted, and then vanished and reappeared in record time.

With everyone clutching mugs of glasses, Kreacher was dismissed, and he left without insulting anyone. [Harry guessed that the moon was also currently made of cheese, it was that bloody unusual.]

"Now, we've waited. Spill." The younger half of the group laughed at Harry, and both Remus and Severus cracked a smile.

"Alright, Harry. It's just difficult with the amount of information that we're about to throw at you all. I don't really know where to start."

"I do." Severus did not look up as he rolled up his left, sleeve hair concealing his arm until he eventually sat back, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone.

And they all stared. For they had all cringed, thinking themselves to be assaulted with the black tattooed mark, only to see nothing but a white plain of flesh, pale from lack of sunlight, and nothing more.

Not one drop of ink.

Draco gasped, and unconsciously, he reached to wrap a hand around his own arm, an action that did not go unnoticed by Harry. He wrapped his arm tightly around the Slytherin, then addressed Severus, with the sole purpose of wanting to know how to get rid of Draco's mark.

He could pretend that it didn't exist as much as he liked, but he knew it still bothered Draco a lot.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage _that_?" The rest of them were still staring in dumbfounded shock.

Snape fixed his trademark smirk in place, then ruined it by nudging the man beside him.

"_I_ didn't. Remus did."

"Yes, but how?"

Both men blushed, an uncharacteristic action from both of them.

"I kissed it."

**A/N-Please Review! XD**


	16. Christmas Family

**A/N- Next little bit here! Draco doesn't get rid of the mark yet, but you do get to meet Narcissa! (I hope that makes up for it XD)**

**Big thank you to - ChaseAwayMyFears, Aquata, SemeUkeLurver, HaruHaruGD, RRW, ****Jule Kyler, Harlie Rayne and skaulitz267** **for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Extra little shoutout to ****SemeUkeLurver**, **who has just reviewed all fifteen chapters! (Crickey dude, you are epic!)**

Chapter Sixteen- Christmas-Family

"You...How the hell did that work?" Harry demanded, though most of the power was stripped away from his voice by the mixture of shock and disbelief.  
>"Exactly like he said, Potter. It's pretty straightforward."<br>Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to even try and hide the action. Snape glared in response, and the Gryffindor ignored him entirely.  
>"That wasn't what I meant. I don't need those details. Why the hell did it work at all? That's what I want to know."<p>

"We don't know." Severus answered curtly as Remus shrugged lightly.

"Well there has to be a reason why." Harry frowned, glancing swiftly at his blond boyfriend. This did not go unnoticed by the werewolf, who smiled reassuringly at the raven-haired Gryffindor.

Then, with his almost famous lack of an attention span, Harry spouted the first question that came to mind.  
>"Hey, was that why you guys were a little late?"<p>

Both teachers nodded in the affirmative, and Remus poked Severus's arm affectionately.  
>"Sev made us late, so all the wards were closed surrounding Hogwarts, not just the ones inside. We had to walk to Hogsmede to apparate."<p>

Severus snorted. "I made us late?"  
>"Yes, you did."<p>

Ginny made a disgusted sound from where she was sat with Dean. "Ugh, it's almost like they're flirting." Then, in a louder voice.  
>"You two didn't get the train, then?"<br>"No, it's the holidays. I don't have to spend them with children if I don't want to."  
>"How's that working out for you, Uncle Sev?" Draco piped up.<p>

"Terribly, apparently." His response to his godson was very nearly a groan, and the blond Slytherin had to choke back a laugh.  
>"If you were in Hogwarts, why didn't you both ask Dumbledore?" If something needed an explanation, Harry invariably got one from the elderly headmaster. So it seemed like an obvious solution then as well.<br>Remus shrugged again, and Severus frowned in both confusion and contemplation.  
>"We didn't really consider it. I'm not entirely sure why though. It would have made the most sense."<br>George sniggered, and the mostly silent group all looked towards him.

"What about this is so entertaining to you, Weasley?" Sev Snarled, and that only made Remus laugh along with the one-eared man.  
>"I don't think that formality is really going to work, Severus. No-one will know who you are talking to." Then, to George; "What is so amusing?"<br>"Nothing much. I was just picturing what Dumbledore would say." Here, Ginny, Tonks and a slightly disturbed-looking Ron joined in.

"Love is the greatest magic of all."

That sounded exactly like what the head teacher would say, and both Remus and his Slytherin partner flushed bright red with embarrassment, though that morphed into the pink of suppressed laughter as Seamus and Blaise attempted to sing Areosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing.'

*0o0o0*

The two boys hadn't the chance to test what Remus and Severus had told them, for Harry had already arranged something for when everyone was settled- a surprise for Draco, for he knew the other boy missed his family terribly.

The brunette waited until everyone was occupied either with tea or games of exploding snap, then explained to Snape what was going on, so as not to worry anyone.

The man waved him off in the usual uncaring manner, though he was secretly surprised that Harry could be so thoughtful.

Draco was dragged outside by a very enthusiastic Harry, and though he was being made to wonder around the freezing cold grounds, until Harry apparated very suddenly, and they found themselves within a long but warm corridor.

He looked questioningly at his smiling boyfriend, but had no time to ask before he heard a soft but authoritative voice that he would never forget.

"Come on in, Harry, Dragon." Draco was overwhelmed. Completely and utterly, and they weren't even in the same room yet. He had missed her voice, and the nickname she gave him out of the public eye.

Despite the harshness she seemed to give off, she was caring by nature, and definitely not dark or dangerous as others would assume. It appeared Harry knew this, otherwise he would not have taken Draco there, no matter how much he wanted to see her.

"They would not let me see your father." Harry murmured, before he complied, pushing the door open softly and dragging Draco into a large sitting room.

The Malfoy may have been under house arrest, but she was not living in difficult conditions. Having the punishment at all was mostly a formality.

Neither of the teenagers had much time to observe the surroundings, for they were both caught in a tight but proper hug, one that was all to familiar to Draco. He willed himself not to cry, and succeeded. But only just.

At least he was not the only one feeling slightly over-emotional, though, as he noticed tears in Narcissa's eyes when she had moved back again.

"Mother!" He greeted enthusiastically, though he could not help but worry. Harry Potter was in the same room as Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco could not help but worry about how much she knew.

It didn't turn out to be a problem, however, for the woman seemed to need no convincing of any kind. Either that, or Harry had already dealt with it.

"You look well, Draco. I think Harry must be very good for you indeed." She offered him that massive grin that was very rarely seen, normally only by Draco and Lucius, and the former could not have been any happier to see it then.

Then she turned to Harry, smiling fondly. "Thank you for bringing him over, Harry, dear."

_Dear._ It appeared to be more than Draco could have hoped for. Not only did his mother seem to know, she also seemed to _like_ Harry.

He found that surprise took over his face, as well as the biggest smile he'd had in a long time.

Both of the other people in the room laughed lightly.

The friendly woman finally motioned for the pair to sit, and offered both a cup of tea, which was made the Muggle way, and she even declined Harry's offer to help.

She bumbled around the kitchenette with a practiced ease, seemingly comfortable in the lack of magic she used.

It reminded Draco of when Lucius had been away, so he'd bullied a couple of the house elves to try and get rid of the fact that he really missed him. His mother had caught him, and after telling him off, she had made him help the elves with the dishes. The Muggle way, and it had appeared strangely fun to the five year old Malfoy.

Narcissa had then made them both hot chocolate, and that too, had been done the Muggle way. She actually seemed to enjoy doing such mundane tasks, as if it were some kind of novelty.

It all warmed him through, and the second his mother's hands were free of hot drinks, he impulsively hugged her again. most probably wrinkling the woman's dress, though she just chuckled and hugged him back.

It was all so much better than he possibly could have hoped, and feeling buoyant, Draco laced his hand with Harry's as soon as he was once again sat beside him.

The only thing left to bother the young, blond Slytherin was his father's opinion. He would have liked to have thought that it didn't matter to him, but in truth, it did. A lot.

Lucius had so desperately wanted Draco to find a nice, pure-blooded wife. Not a nice, Gryffindor, not-pure-blooded boyfriend.

Across the last few years, his father had been incredibly harsh and angry for most of the time. But he was under a lot of pressure, and usually only vented on two issues. These were the Malfoy line ( of which Draco was the last) and anything to do with Voldemort.

The latter was now gone, so the case of the future of the Malfoy line (and Draco's sexuality) was the only problem for Lucius Malfoy.

His mood dropped suddenly, and it did not go unnoticed by the other two people in the room, who both looked immediately concerned.

Harry squeezed his hand, and Draco took a deep breath before speaking.

"Does father-?" That was all he managed to say, but it was enough. Narcissa smiled fondly at her son.

"Of course, Draco. We're your parents. I think we both knew before you did."

Then, with a very uncharacteristic smirk. "And did you really think we did not notice Zabini's boy?"

Draco's jaw dropped. In truth, yes, he had most definitely thought they had not noticed _that_ situation. Neither had let on about it before.

"Draco, Lucius honestly could not care less. He was just trying to give you the best possible chance. Should you have gotten engaged, The Dark Lord would have wanted to prove her worthy, and would not have killed if she wasn't. If she wasn't enough of a supporter, or powerful enough, he would have found you an alternative. That would have taken time. And you would not have been placed in the inner circle until afterward. He was trying to give you the best possible chance of escape."

"But The Dark Lord chose to initiate me anyway." Draco sounded bitter, and quite rightly so. "Before I agreed."

"Yes. We _are_ sorry about that Draco. So sorry."

He smiled softly.

"It's okay. I know."

**A/N- Back again! Next chapter, I will seriously do something about the dark mark! Promise.**

Anyways, please review, they are always greatly appreciated !


	17. Christmas: A variety of Gifts

**A/N-This is the last chapter guys! I'm slightly sad, 'cause this is the best thing I've written (sad, I know) but also relieved. I had planned to have the whole fic finished a while ago (it's all been written by hand since the day I updated chapter 15.) BTW, I might start a Snarry once I get my laptop back in about two weeks. **

** Thankyou to: RRW, HaruHaruGD, ChaseAwayMyFears, Harlie Rayne and SemeUkeLurver for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter Seventeen- Christmas- A variety of Gifts**

Christmas eve was a lovely day for the massive group residing in Grimauld place. Everyone was bubbly and friendly, without the hectic noise that Christmas day would inevitably bring.

After seeing his mother a few days before, Draco was in a brilliant mood, and, to everyone's surprise, spent the morning of Christmas eve learning how to make trifle with a diluted firewhisky sponge.

Molly was more than happy for him to help her in the kitchen, and Harry joined in, laughing as Draco made a mess with the ingredients.

The scene had a strong family vibe, and it gradually attracted everyone until they were all seated at the massive dining table, watching the Slytherin boy, of all people, giggle as Harry tapped his nose with a strong white flour that they weren't even using.

Molly, ever the mother, knew to keep space between the two boys and her soup, and once the lunch was ready sent a happy but untidy pair to change while she set the table. She promised Draco that everyone, including Snape, would try the desert, and the two boys had stumbled up the stairs to their room, allowing the older of the two female Weasley's (discounting Fleur, who wasn't really a Weasley) to cast cleaning charms all over the kitchen, a necessity caused by the fact that they seemed to throw flour about four feet around them.

**0o0o0**

It turned out, as absorbed in their own relationships as they-quite rightly- were, that none of the Hogwart's group had paid much attention to that of Mad-Eye and Tonks, who were more discreet than any of the younger couples, and did not have a disappeared mark or wedding ring to draw much attention to them. (To be perfectly honest, they both had rings, but kept them on chains, neither really bothered over whether everyone knew or not. )

So, when it came to trying the trifle, there was a great amount of surprise for everyone.

Remus was trying to convince Severus that even Harry and Draco could not have made a lethal pudding, when Tonks, who had almost finished handing around the bowls, placed one in front of Moody, and paused to wrap one arm around his shoulder, then kissed his cheek softly, her hair turning from Weasley ginger to bubblegum pink.

And as if that wasn't strange enough, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and his normally rather severe face creased into a grin.

"I think pink really suits you, 'Dora."

Everyone was watching, and the weight of the audience suddenly hit them both, as Mad-eye let go of Tonks, turning his attention to the surprisingly edible trifle whilst Tonks took her usual seat next to Ginny, her hair morphing back to ginger.

Most of the group then resumed conversation, and Draco nudged both Severus and Harry, causing the former to glare and the latter to smirk.

He ignored their reactions, for he knew he had the attention of both of them. "How the _hell_ did we miss_ that_?"

George overheard, and gave four of the six gay men a cheeky wink.

"You were _all_ too _busy_ with each other."

Not even one of them could miss what he was implying, and both couples looked horrified; Severus even let out a snarl.

"I don't know which part of that is worse. That you think I'd hook up with two teenagers, that you think I'd be okay with Rem screwing two other people, or that it's _those _two."

Harry snorted. " Don't worry, we don't wanna do you two either."

Draco smirked. "Speak for yourself." He regretted the joking remark two seconds later, when both his godfather and his boyfriend smacked him upside the head.

"Joking, Merlin. That hurt."

"Good." Both Harry and Sev replied simultaneously, smirking at each other. The camaraderie between them was slightly disconcerting, but it appeared that both was aware that given the multiple situations, they would have put up with each other for awhile. And that would be easier for everyone if they were on good terms.

" Imply anything like that again, and I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons before you can say 'Dear Merlin'." It didn't matter that George was no longer a Hogwarts student, the potions-master's threat had the desired effect, and he visibly gulped, hastily turning back to his food.

**0o0o0**

The day was one for surprises, and the relationship between Tonks and Moody was not the only happy interruption throughout the day.

Around three o'clock, eight Hogwarts owls appeared on the windowsill of the kitchen, causing the wards to go haywire until Harry opened the windows to allow them in.

As Harry was taking he letters from them and handing each a treat before letting them go, Remus ran to join him, clearly excited.

The rest of them watched in amusement as the teacher bounced on the balls of his feet, even clapping his hands together twice.

"Merlin, you'd think it was Christmas eve!"

Remus turned around to childishly stick his tongue out at his boyfriend, then quickly back to Harry, who had finally gotten hold of all of the post.

"Harry, can you hand me one of the letters? They're all the same, so it doesn't matter which."

The brunette nodded, handing Remus the one with his own name on it, before distributing the rest to the named recipients.

Severus watched his partner tear the envelope with wide eyes, completely motionless until his arms moved automatically to catch Remus, who had bounded up to him, almost knocking them both over in his excitement.

"Sev, look!" Remus waved the parchment in his face, causing the Slytherin to catch his hand just to stop the movement.

Keeping hold of Remus, Severus read the letter carefully, eyes going round in surprise.

_Mr Potter,_

_This is a notice to inform you that all Defence Against the Dark Arts students will be requiring a copy of 'Severus Snape's Defensive and Offensive spells' for the following term._

_In addition to this, every Potions student will need to be in possession of Severus Snape's amendments to Potions, instead of the standard textbook. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"You're joking?" Severus breathed. He was absolutely astonished. There was a big difference between a long boring conversation followed by voluntarily giving out his Gringots information and seeing it on a book-list to be taught to all young witches and wizards.

"Nope. Not at all." Remus kissed his cheek. "Well done, Love."

Everyone started talking at once, sending their congratulations to a suddenly rather embarrassed Severus Snape.

"Wow, now I'll actually be allowed to use your book!" Harry grinned, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you're so happy, Harry. Using the book is no longer cheating." Hermione commented lightly. Ron laughed. His girlfriend really had hated not being the best at Potions.

Hermione was good at everything though, so he did not see why she had been so bothered by it.

"Hey, I liked the book because it made me good at potions. Not because it was cheating." And Harry genuinely meant it.

The book had come with a sense of discovery, but that had vanished once he'd found Snape to be the vandal. The only thing left from the book was the abilities that it gave him, ones that his mother had naturally. He liked being slightly more competent at her favourite subject.

"Yes, but this means that the book will make everyone good at potions." Hermione stated as if she assumed Harry would consider it a bad thing. He frowned.

"So long as I stop blowing up cauldrons, I don't really care who else is good at it."

That caused a round of holiday-induced laughter, for it was not really funny, and would not normally merit such a response. But Christmas bought hilarity, and the day was spent in merriment, accompanied by a glass too much firewhisky apiece.

**0o0o0**

It was very late by the time that everyone retired to their rooms, but with a happy alcohol induced buzz, Harry was not tired enough to ignore the black mark on Draco's arm. He had decided earlier not to simply try it, as the situation was more delicate than that, and the Slytherin would be distraught if it didn't work.

Draco did no speak of the theory, and Harry figured it was from fear, so he too said nothing at all.

It wasn't until late into the night, with Draco sat astride him, did Harry attempt to remove the mass of black magic and ink.

Their initial desire had worn out, and their love-making turned slightly lethargic, Harry rocking them gently as Draco did the lions share of the work, and Harry, as he often did, showered his lover in kisses, starting at his collarbone and working his way down his chest and arms.

This time, he avoided Draco's arms until he could feel Draco letting go, eyes closing as he always did when he came. Then, Harry kissed the mark, lingering as he felt himself let go. He came back to earth quicker than Draco, and was ecstatic with what he saw.

The space was not blank, like Sev's arm was.

On his wrist there was a small line of script, pale brown colour that was barely noticeable.

It read, quisque unam pretiosam memoriae,

ubi perfecta sunt omnia.

Everyone has one precious memory, where everything is perfect. And that was both Harry's and Draco's.

**The End.**

**AN-Last Author's note XD. Please review, there is 115 of you on alert for this story, if a few of you can scrounge up enough reviews to make this hit 100 reviews, I'd be fucking ecstatic! Also, thanks to you all for reading! I love every single one of you!  
><strong>


End file.
